Insomnia
by thegreenlily
Summary: Es war schon weit nach Mitternacht, als er endlich zu ihr unter die Bettdecke kroch. „Wie war dein Tag?", das war der erste Satz seit einigen Tagen, den er zu ihr sprach. Nun, er hatte immer vor ihr das Haus verlassen und war erst nachts heim gekommen, wenn sie geschlafen hatte.
1. Prolog

Und noch eine :)

Es war schon weit nach Mitternacht, als er endlich zu ihr unter die Bettdecke kroch. „Wie war dein Tag?", das war der erste Satz seit einigen Tagen, den er zu ihr sprach. Nun, er hatte immer vor ihr das Haus verlassen und war erst nachts heim gekommen, wenn sie geschlafen hatte. Nur heute war sie noch wach und das auch nur, weil er im Badezimmer Krach gemacht hatte, seit er vor zwanzig Minuten schlamm- und blutbespritzt zurück gekommen, um ohne Gruß dorthin zu verschwinden. Sie konnte den Dampf des Wassers immer noch in der Luft spüren, er hatte es wieder gemacht. Seit einigen Wochen duschte er nicht mehr – er kochte sich.

„Gut.", machte sie nur schläfrig. Er stöhnte und schlang seine Arme um sie, tatsächlich war seine Haut ganz heiß und pink vermutlich auch, obwohl sie das nicht sehen sondern nur erahnen konnte. Der Griff um sie war fest, so wie immer, seine Muskeln waren angespannt und sein Atem ging irgendwie unregelmäßig und schwer.

Sie fragte nicht nach seinem Tag. Anfangs hatte sie das getan und er hatte ihr davon erzählt, mit dem großartigen Erfolg, dass sie Albträume bekommen hatte, bis er angefangen hatte, ihr davon zu erzählen und ihr Gedächtnis danach zu verändern. Das hatte er nur zwei, drei Mal getan, danach hatte er auf die Frage geschwiegen. Mittlerweile fragte sie nicht mehr. Sie wusste eh nicht, wann sie das letzte Mal geredet hatten. Sie wusste auch nicht mehr, wann er das letzte Mal einen Tag frei gehabt hatte. Er rannte immer von einer Ecke Englands zur nächsten Ecke Englands, kam abends kalt und blutverschmiert zurück und schlief nicht mehr. Zuckte bei jedem Geräusch zusammen, das er hörte und zückte seinen Zauberstab, wenn sie nachts aus dem Badezimmer zurück ins Bett klettern wollte und er zufällig gerade gedöst hatte.

Das war nicht der Mann, den sie geheiratet hatte. „Lily?", fragte er rau.

„Mh?", machte sie nur.

„Uh...", er seufzte. „Alastor hat gesagt, wir müssen umziehen.", gab er zu. Ihre Augen flogen alarmiert auf. Mit einem Mal war sie hellwach und setzte sich.

„Was?", fragte sie aufgebracht, während sie das Licht anmachte. Es blendete ihre Augen, trotzdem drehte sie sich zu ihm, ohne sich etwas davon anmerken zu lassen. Tatsächlich: Was interessierten sie ihre schmerzenden Augen, wenn er gerade diese Bombe hatte fallen lassen? „Wieso?", er richtete sich ebenfalls auf. „Wann?"

„Er – er sagte, es gibt Grund zur Annahme, dass diese Adresse in Voldemorts Hände gefallen ist.", sagte er. Sie schluckte fest. „Es – das bedeutet keine Arbeit für dich, es ist alles vom Ministerium organisiert, du musst nichts tun! Sie haben ein hübsches Häuschen in dem wir wohnen können und – und morgen kommen Leute, die die Sachen zusammen packen, während du im Mungos bist.", so stotterte er ein bisschen, offensichtlich geplagt von diesem Gespräch. Er sah schuldig aus.

„D – das wurde einfach so entschieden?", ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. „Und du hast einfach zugestimmt? Ohne mit mir zu reden? Vielleicht will ich nicht einfach fort ziehen? Vielleicht will ich die Wohnung nicht einfach verlassen!?", die Wohnung, in der die einzigen schönen Erinnerungen an ihre Ehe lebten? Die, die vorbei waren und bestimmt nicht wieder kehrten! Wie James am ersten Abend vor dem Kamin mit ihr getanzt hatte und wie sie auf dem Küchentisch miteinander geschlafen hatten. Kaffee am Morgen, bevor er in das Geheim-Kommando verschwunden war und nun nur noch fort war. Weihnachten mit ihren Freunden im engsten Kreis, wo er ihr gesagt hatte, dass er für sie sterben würde, weil er sie einfach abartig liebte.

„Es ist doch nur zu deiner Sicherheit! Ich kann nicht immer hier sein, um dich zu beschützen, aber wenn es wahr ist und 'er' hat diese Adresse und findet heraus, dass du und ich hier zusammen wohnen, dann wird er kommen und dich umbringen – oder – oder schlimmeres!", sagte er beherzt stöhnend.

„'Umbringen oder schlimmeres'?", fragte sie ungläubig nach.

„Der Tod ist eine Erlösung im Gegensatz zu dem, was sie mit dir machen könnten, wenn du lebst.", gab er nur bitter zurück. „Du hast einfach keine Ahnung.", fügte er hinzu.

„Glücklich ist der Unwissende, James!", schnarrte sie, aber sie wusste, dass er sie durchschaut hatte. Die Tränen begannen jetzt munter über ihre Wangen zu rollen.

„Darum geht es nicht.", wich er aus. „Wir können hier nicht wohnen bleiben, weil das zu gefährlich für dich ist.", erklärte er. Sie schnaubte.

„Dann zieh 'du' doch aus! Das macht mir auch keine Arbeit, du bist ja eh nie hier!", warf sie ihm vor.

„Lily, wir haben dieses Thema gehabt.", murmelte er nun etwas verärgert.

„Du zwingst mich, mein ganzes Leben umzukrempeln-"

„Es ist nur ein anderer Wohnort!", ermahnte er sie ungeduldig. „Nicht das Ende der Welt, du gehst ja eh mit dem Kamin zur Arbeit.", fügte er hinzu, woraufhin sie die Bettdecke zur Seite schlug und aufstand. „Wohin gehst du?", fragte er sie.

„Ich gehe auf die Couch und schlafe dort!", schnappte sie wütend. „Weißt du noch, wo die Couch ist? Die ist in dem Zimmer mit dem Kamin ohne Anschluss, wann bist du das letzte Mal da drin gewesen?", er verdrehte ungeduldig seine Augen. „Oder die Küche, wann warst du das letzte Mal dort? Die einzigen Zimmer, die du siehst sind der Flur, wo der Kamin steht, der einzige Fluchtweg vor mir, dieses Schlafzimmer, wo du nachts wach liegst und grübelst und das Badezimmer, wo du dich kochst, bis du gar bist!", er stand ebenfalls auf. Das erste Mal seit gut drei Monaten sah sie ihn richtig und musterte seine Gestalt.

Er hatte Muskeln zugelegt und zwar nicht zu knapp, trotzdem wirkte er ein wenig unterernährt und sah irgendwie ungesund aus. Tiefe Ringe unter seinen Augen, bleiche Haut, zitternde Finger und wirre Haare. Ihr Mann sah nicht aus wie ihr Mann. „'Fluchtweg' ist nicht das richtige Wort.", sagte er todernst.

„Ach ja? Nun, so kommt es an. Du bist fast nie hier, wenn du hier bist, dann sprichst du nicht und wenn du wieder gehst, dann kommst du nur mitten in der Nacht blutbespritzt zurück um eine Weile 'nicht zu schlafen'!", er musterte sie ebenfalls eingehend.

„Dein Vorwurf ist unfair, Lily, ich riskiere mein Leben, damit du sicher bist!", knurrte er. „Hörst du, was ich sage? Ich tue das ganz alleine nur für dich, weil ich dich liebe und in Sicherheit wissen will!", auch seine Stimme triefte vor lauter Vorwürfen.

„Falsch! Du riskierst dein Leben und offensichtlich bringst du mich dadurch erst in Gefahr!", ihre Stimme wurde lauter, ungeachtet dessen, dass seine Mundwinkel nach unten zuckten. „Jetzt soll ich diese Wohnung verlassen, einfach so, von einem Tag auf den anderen, weil mir das so gesagt wird! Alles zurück lassen, was wir hier haben-", er stöhnte, ehe er sie endlich unterbrach.

„Ich sagte doch: Das ist zu deinem Schutz! Ich habe viele seiner Männer ausgeschaltet, denkst du, ich will, dass er dich holen kommt und als Druckmittel gegen mich benutzt?", fragte er sie aufgebracht.

„Es geht dir nur darum, dass man dich nicht mit mir erpressen kann!", kreischte sie aufgebracht.

„Du drehst mir dir Worte im Mund herum.", warnte er sie.

„Nun, sehr viel Druck kann man dir mit mir ja nicht mehr machen, Gefühle hast du offensichtlich keine mehr!", heulte sie auf. „Du läufst nur noch durch die Gegend und metzelst Leute nieder und dann kommst du zu mir ins Bett, als wäre nichts gewesen!", er fuhr über sein Gesicht.

„Fein, schlaf auf der Couch.", maulte er erschöpft, dabei legte er sich wieder hin. „Morgen kommen sie und packen unseren Kram zusammen, ich schreibe dir die neue Adresse auf, bevor ich gehe.", sie drehte sich um und presste ihre Lippen aufeinander, um nicht laut zu schluchzen.

Er kam sich nicht einmal verabschieden, als er zwei Stunden später wieder verschwand, aber auf dem Küchentisch lag ein kleiner Zettel mit einer Adresse.


	2. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1

„Hey.", Sirius ließ sich wie immer neben sie fallen, küsste sie auf die Wange und wartete, bis sie seinen Gruß erwiderte, aber dieses Mal schnaubte Lily nur.

„Wenn er etwas zu sagen hat, dann soll er nach Hause kommen und es mir ins Gesicht sagen!", knurrte sie, sodass Sirius seufzte. „Oh – nein, warte-", unterbrach sie ihn, als er Luft holte. „Er weiß wahrscheinlich gar nicht, wo unser neues Zuhause ist, beziehungsweise meines, da er ja eh nie da ist. Vermutlich wird er es auch erst in ein paar Jahren mal sehen.", sagte sie schnippisch.

„Das ist nicht wahr, Lily.", verteidigte Sirius seinen besten Freund.

„Doch, das ist wahr.", knurrte sie.

„Er war die ganze Nacht dort und hat alle möglichen Schutzzauber ausgesprochen, um dich bloß in Sicherheit zu wissen, okay, er hat das Haus gesehen und er findet, dass es eine Verbesserung zu eurer kleinen Wohnung ist.", erklärte er.

„Ja, eine Verbesserung zu der kleinen Wohnung in der alle meine schönsten Erinnerungen hängen, die eh alle nur noch Vergangenheit sind!", schnaubte sie aufgebracht. „Neue vier Wände, in denen ich abends einsam und verlassen vor dem Kamin sitzen und grübeln kann, ob mein Ehemann nach Hause kommt oder nicht und warum nicht, wenn nicht.", ehe er etwas sagen konnte schnaubte sie schon bitter. „Nun, die Überreste meines Ehemanns.", sagte sie abfällig.

„Euer Streit hat ihn mächtig beschäftigt.", warf er jetzt ein. Sie stocherte etwas eindringlicher in ihren Kartoffeln herum, sodass er letztendlich nach ihrer Gabel griff. „Lily, sieh mich doch mal an.", bat er sie.

„Wenn er etwas zu sagen hat, dann wird er sich wohl oder übel ein oder zwei Minuten nehmen müssen, um in dieses Haus zu kommen und es mir direkt zu sagen, ich nehme keine Nachrichten mehr von ihm entgegen, nicht von dir, nicht von Remus oder wen er sonst noch schicken könnte.", er stöhnte ein bisschen.

„Er meint es doch nur gut mit dir, er hat einfach Angst um dich!", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen.

„Angst.", schnaubte sie abfällig. „Er ist völlig unfähig dazu, irgendetwas zu fühlen."

„Er liebt dich und er hat Angst um dich, wenn du daran zweifelst, dann tust du ihm Unrecht!", erwiderte er nun eher verärgert, weil sie so stur war.

„Wenn er solche Angst um mich hat, wieso haut er dann immer ab? Müsste er dann nicht psychopathisch klammern, ständig um mich herum schwirren und mich beobachten? Denn das Alternativprogramm, seine ständige Abwesenheit, wird mit der Zeit langweilig!", knurrte sie.

„Lily, du bist unfair zu ihm, er tut das doch nicht, um dir weh zu tun!", maulte er zurück. „Komm schon, du wusstest doch, was er ist. Du hast doch gewusst, dass er Auror werden will und ihr habt gemeinsam beschlossen, dass er diesem Kommando beitritt, weil er wirklich dazu in der Lage ist, diesen Voldemort-Spinner zu erledigen!", darauf verdrehte sie nur ihre Augen.

„Niemand hat je dazu gesagt, dass ich nach drei Monaten solch ein Wrack zum Ehemann habe! Die haben doch Tests mit ihm gemacht, wieso ist niemandem aufgefallen, dass er das nicht erträgt?", fragte sie ihn wütend. „Er macht mir Angst, Sirius!", sagte sie danach ganz deutlich, woraufhin er seufzte.

„Ich weiß, aber es hilft ihm sicher nicht, wenn du nachts auf ihn wartest um zu streiten!", warf er ihr vor.

„Ich habe nicht gewartet um zu streiten, ich bin wach geworden, weil er im Badezimmer Krach gemacht hat und wir haben nur gestritten, weil er mir einfach so mir nichts dir nichts eröffnet hat, dass ich heute Abend an einen mir völlig unbekannten Ort 'nach Hause' gehen soll!", sie schob ihr Tablett von sich.

„Aber-"

„Mir ist egal, ob er es nur gut mit mir meint, Sirius, ich hatte nicht einmal Zeit, mich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen!", stöhnte sie entsetzt. „Es ist einfach so vorbei, ich gehe nie wieder in die Wohnung, in der er mir den Antrag gemacht hat und in der ich das erste Mal Sex gehabt habe und in der er mir Abends auf dem Klavier vorgespielt hat, damit ich mich 'besonders' fühle!", sein Gesicht lief ein bisschen rot an, als sie ihm diese intimen Details ihres Ehelebens erzählte, nicht, weil er sich schämte sondern offensichtlich, weil er sie bemitleidete.

„Entschuldigung, ist hier noch frei?", wurden sie unterbrochen. Beide sahen auf, in ein hübsches Gesicht. Nun, sie fand den Heiler hübsch, der sich zu ihnen setzte, nachdem sie genickt hatte.

„Sicher.", machte sie, ohne auf Sirius' offensichtlichen Widerstreben einzugehen. „Sie retten mich vor einer unangenehmen Diskussion, die ich in erster Linie eh nie führen wollte.", der fremde Heiler lachte, weil er ihre Worte offensichtlich als Scherz missverstand.

„Stets zu Diensten, mein Name ist Alan McCarthy.", sie lächelte leicht. „Ich bin neu."

„Mein Name ist Lily Evans, das ist Sirius Black.", stellte sie sich vor. Sirius schnaubte.

„Evans?", fragte er. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Ich wurde dazu angehalten, 'Evans' zu sagen, von demselben Typ, der meinen Umzug organisiert hat.", giftete sie ihn an. Sirius warf ein Stirnrunzeln zu dem fremden Mann und verschränkte seine Arme, blieb aber sitzen. „Seit wann arbeiten Sie hier, Alan?", fragte sie ihn nun lächelnd.

„Uh – nun, das ist meine erste Woche. Ich habe gerade in der Geschlossenen angefangen.", erklärte er.

„Aha.", machte Sirius nur desinteressiert. „Ich will nicht unhöflich sein, Alan, aber wir sind hier gerade ihr einer Unterhaltung, die ich nicht einfach abbrechen möchte.", maulte er dann.

„Sirius, die Unterhaltung ist beendet! Ich nehme keine Nachrichten entgegen, er soll kommen und selber den Mund auf machen, wenn er etwas los werden möchte und jetzt 'hau ab'!", fuhr sie ihn an. James wäre diesen Ton vielleicht noch von Hogwarts gewöhnt gewesen, aber Sirius gegenüber hatte sie ihn noch nie angeschlagen und er sah sie erschrocken und bestürzt an.

Schließlich räusperte er sich beherzt. „Also schön.", seufzte er, dabei griff er nach seinem Tablett und stand auf. „Dann eben nicht.", sie verschränkte ihre Arme, während sie sich stöhnend zurück lehnte, sah ihm hinterher, hielt ihn aber nicht auf.

„Uh – wow.", machte Alan. „Worum ging das denn?", sie seufzte.

„Um einen Freund der gerade Ärger macht.", er zog seine Augenbrauen interessiert herauf. „Reizt es Sie, eine These aufzustellen?", fragte sie ihn unsicher.

„Sehr sogar.", gab er zurück. „Was sind die Symptome?"

„Schlaflosigkeit. Gereiztheit. Und – uhm... so blöd das klingt, er duscht zu heiß.", da horchte er auf und runzelte seine Stirn ein wenig unverständig. „Was sagen Sie?"

„Er duscht zu heiß?", sie nickte. „Okay... Was ist sein Beruf?", da seufzte sie augenblicklich.

„Irrelevant.", gab sie etwas abweisender zurück, als sie geplant hatte.

„Klingt umso relevanter.", schoss er zurück.

„Es tut nichts zur Sache, was er macht!", fauchte sie nun auch ihn an. Er zuckte ein wenig zusammen. „Es – es tut mir Leid, ich möchte glaube ich nicht mit Ihnen darüber sprechen.", schnaubte sie aufgebracht, dabei wollte sie bereits aufstehen, aber er griff an ihr Handgelenk.

„Nicht doch, es tut mir Leid!", entschuldigte er sich. „Bitte gehen Sie nicht, wir können über etwas anderes reden!", unsicher warf sie ihm einen Blick zu, ließ sich aber schließlich wieder neben ihn sinken. „Danke, ich – wirklich, ich muss mich entschuldigen, es geht mich nichts an.", sie nickte nur noch schweigend. „Also – uhm... Schlaflosigkeit und Gereiztheit bedeutet, dass er unter großem Stress steht. Das mit dem Duschen – uh – das klingt nicht so gut.", das fand sie auch.

Gegen ihren Willen stiegen Tränen in ihre Augen. „Ich mache mir einfach Sorgen um ihn.", flüsterte sie verlegen, als er ihr einen mitleidigen Blick zuwarf.

„Wir reden von Ihrem-", sie unterbrach ihn hastig.

„Mein bester Freund.", log sie. Richtig gelogen war das nicht. Er war ihr bester Freund gewesen, ehe er in dieses Geheim-Kommando eingetreten und durchgedreht war. Sie vermisste ihn einfach so sehr. Vermisste es, mit ihm in der Badewanne zu liegen und Pläne zu schmieden wo sie hin wollten und was sie alles machen wollten. Mit ihm zu tanzen. Sie hatten so oft getanzt, als sie gerade geheiratet hatten. Sie vermisste es, mit ihm am Frühstückstisch über der ersten Tasse Kaffee zu sitzen und zu turteln, mit ihrem Fuß über seine Wade zu streicheln, weil sie wusste, dass er das mochte.

Sie hatte ihm immer alles erzählt, alles! Einfach alles, nichts war zu peinlich oder zu abgedreht gewesen, sie hatte ihm alles anvertrauen können, weil sie wusste, dass er sie bedingungslos liebte. Dass er sie 'abartig' liebte. „Also... Also ich denke, er sollte jemanden sehen und darüber sprechen, was ihn beschäftigt.", erklärte Alan schließlich nachdenklich.

„Wird er nicht.", gab sie enttäuscht zurück.

„Bieten Sie es ihm doch an.", sie fühlte, wie ihre Schultern herab sanken.

„Ich – uhm... Er hat es mir eine Weile erzählt.", flüsterte sie beschämt. „Und ich konnte es nicht ertragen, da hat er mein Gedächtnis verändert, damit ich es nicht mehr weiß.", er nickte verstehend. Er war gut, wirklich. Nicht einmal Sirius hatte diesen Umstand aus ihr heraus bekommen (obwohl er ihr Prügel angedroht hatte). „Meine Pause ist um, Alan. Man sieht sich.", stöhnte sie letztendlich und stand auf.

* * *

Tatsächlich hatte man alles zusammen gepackt und in der neuen Wohnung wieder ausgepackt, die Möbel waren etwa so gestellt worden wie in der alten Wohnung. Trotzdem roch es merkwürdig. Nicht schlecht, aber anders als 'Zuhause' für sie hätte riechen sollen. Stöhnend ließ sie sich auf die Couch fallen.

Vermutlich hätte sie alles getan, um ihren Mann bei sich zu haben. Er war sonst immer für sie da gewesen, aber sie hätte ihn 'jetzt' gebraucht. Sie hatte Angst, alleine in diesem fremden Haus, in einer völlig fremden Gegend wo sie niemanden kannte. Sie hatte Angst, dass er vielleicht nicht wieder kam. Sie hatte Angst, dass er wieder kam. Sie wollte ihren Mann einfach zurück haben! Den ursprünglichen James Potter. Sie hätte sich sogar mit der unfertigen Version aus dem fünften Schuljahr zufrieden gegeben, wenn er doch nur wieder bei ihr gewesen wäre! „Lily?", ertönte es, da sprang sie auf.

Im ersten Moment hatte sie gehofft, es sei James, der heim kam und sie in seine Arme schloss und fest an sich drückte, ehe er sie küsste und ein paar Schritte mit ihr tanzte. Aber sie hatte die Stimme sofort erkannt und sie gehörte nicht James, sondern Sirius. Irgendwie kamen ihr die Tränen, während sie wieder auf die Couch zurück sank, unfähig dazu, zu antworten.

Vielleicht hatte sie gehofft, er würde wieder gehen, aber er erschien in der Tür zum Wohnzimmer. „Hey.", er stockte, als er sie dort einfach nur sitzen sah. „D – du bist schon hier?"

„Ich bin gerade erst gekommen.", flüsterte sie seufzend und ein wenig frustriert, weil sie so plötzlich weinte, da setzte er sich neben sie, um seinen Arm um sie zu legen, was sie jetzt nur zu gerne zuließ. Das war es, was sie gerade unbedingt brauchte.

„Hast du dich ein bisschen abgeregt?", sie nickte, also schlang er auch seinen zweiten Arm um sie und zog sie in eine richtige Umarmung. „Können wir darüber reden?"

„Ich will nicht wieder streiten.", brach es schluchzend aus ihr heraus, dabei zog sie ihre Beine an und lehnte sich näher gegen ihn. „Lass uns einfach nicht darüber reden, okay? Ich – ich will einfach nur vergessen, wo – wo ich bin und was letzte Nacht gewesen ist.", er streichelte sachte über ihre Haare, um sie zu trösten. Sirius kannte sie einfach zu gut, er wusste eben, welche Knöpfe man drücken musste, um sie zu beruhigen. Es dauerte nicht lange, da weinte sie nur noch stumm gegen seine Schulter, während er sie weiterhin ein wenig streichelte. „Was machst du eigentlich hier?", fragte sie mit brüchiger Stimme.

„Ich wollte nicht, dass du her kommst und alleine bist.", gab er peinlich verlegen zu. Sie schniefte, dann löste sie sich von ihm und räusperte sich.

„Wieso? Man gewöhnt sich daran.", gab sie schulterzuckend zurück.

„Aber das hier ist der erste Abend – und – Süße, ich rede mit ihm.", versprach er.

„Nein.", sie schniefte wieder ein bisschen. „Vergiss es einfach, Sirius, ich bin nicht blöd. Nichts und niemand wird ihn dazu bringen, weniger zu arbeiten oder...", sie zuckte mit ihren Schultern. „Vergiss es einfach.", murmelte sie wieder.

„Bist du sicher?", hakte er nach, dabei sah er sich in ihrem neuen Wohnzimmer um. „Ich meine... Alleine in diesem Haus – vielleicht-"

„Nein.", gab sie zurück. „Ich... Ich habe mich daran gewöhnt.", sie stand auf. „Möchtest du etwas essen oder trinken?"

„Uh-", machte er überrascht. „Uh – ja, ich denke schon, aber du musst nicht kochen.", darauf zuckte sie nur mit ihren Schultern. „Du machst mir Angst.", gab er zu.

„Wieso?", fragte sie ihn nur, woraufhin er tief seufzte.

„Du kannst nicht so tun, als wäre alles okay. Das macht mir Angst, verstehst du?", sie zuckte mit ihren Schultern.

„Es ist alles okay. Sirius. Es ist normal, dass ich völlig alleine zu Hause bin und so tun muss, als wäre alles okay. Wirklich, mach dir keinen Kopf.", sie räusperte sich verlegen und fuhr über ihr Gesicht. „Also... Ich koche, okay?"

„Also schön.", er folgte ihr in die Küche, wo sie dann kochte, dabei schwieg sie die ganze Zeit.

* * *

Wie immer war es schon weit nach Mitternacht, da hörte sie den Kamin. Sie lag noch wach, so wie immer, wenn sie irgendwo schlafen sollte, wo sie noch nie geschlafen hatte. Unsicher griff sie nach ihrem Zauberstab und kletterte aus dem frisch bezogenen Bett. Das Licht unten wurde angeschaltet und sie hörte merkwürdige Geräusche, etwas, wie ein Ächzen, dann raschelte es eine Weile. Zittrig und mit weichen Knien stieg sie die Treppe herunter und hob den Zauberstab etwas an.

Die Tür zum Wohnzimmer stand offen, aber sie sah nur einen Schatten, also trat sie ein paar Schritte näher. Als sie die Gestalt erblickte, da entwich ihr als allererstes ein schrilles Kreischen. Es war nur James, der ebenfalls erschrocken zusammen zuckte, als er ihren Zauberstab in ihrer Hand sah und einen Laut von sich gab, den sie sofort mit einem zweiten Schrei erwiderte. „Lily, ich bin es nur!", rief er nach seinem zweiten und ihrem dritten Schrei, woraufhin sie tatsächlich verstummte, obwohl sie schwer atmend ihren Zauberstab fallen ließ und sich kurz auf ihren Knien abstützen musste. Tränen schossen in ihre Augen.

„Spinnst du, mich so zu erschrecken?", rief sie als nächstes aufgebracht.

„Was? Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken, ich bin nur nach Hause gekommen!", verteidigte er sich nicht minder aufgeregt.

„Und du kannst nicht nach oben 'rufen', dass du kein Anhänger dieses irren Spinners bist, der uns umbringen will?", kreischte sie.

„Ich dachte du schläfst und wollte dich nicht wecken!", maulte er. „Oh Merlin, meine Nerven!", er stützte sich ebenfalls auf seinen Knien ab und stöhnte beherzt. Schließlich richtete sie sich auf und sah ihn nur noch an. Er war über und über mit Blut bedeckt, teilweise offensichtlich sein eigenes, da waren mehrere Wunden an seinem Kopf und eine an seinem Hals, sein Umhang, sein Hemd und seine Hosen waren allesamt völlig zerrissen und hingen nur noch in losen Fetzen an ihm herunter, die Haare verklebt, eines seiner Augen war geschwollen.

Kein Wunder, dass sie ihn nicht sofort erkannt hatte. Stöhnend humpelte er auf die Couch zu. „Ein Fleck, James Potter, und du bist in ernsten Schwierigkeiten.", warnte sie ihn, dabei verschränkte sie ihre Arme. Er drehte ab und ließ sich vor dem Kamin auf dem Boden nieder, wo er seine Hosentaschen kehrte. Tatsächlich holte er ein kleines Päckchen hervor, welches er mit den Zähnen aufriss und einen Verband hervor holte, den er dann unbeholfen um seinen Kopf wickelte, wo die größte Wunde war und den weißen Stoff beinahe augenblicklich durchblutete. „Was tust du da?"

„Ich verarzte mich.", gab er zurück.

„Das muss gereinigt werden.", erwiderte sie nur, woraufhin er seufzte und seine Arme sinken ließ.

„Ja, weiß ich, aber mir ist das Jod ausgegangen.", sie verdrehte ihre Augen.

„Du solltest ins Mungos gehen und danach sehen lassen.", ermahnte sie ihn, aber da er sich nicht bewegte holte sie nur aus dem Wohnzimmerschrank ihren eigenen Koffer hervor, dann setzte sie sich neben ihn auf den Teppich und nahm den Verband wieder ab. „Nur dieses Mal, James!", sagte sie todernst, ohne ihn anzusehen. „Nächstes Mal gehst du gefälligst ins Spital und lässt dich gründlich untersuchen.", verlangte sie.

„Gefällt dir das Haus?", fragte er sie. Darauf ging sie nicht ein, sondern schlitzte nur mit ihrem Taschenmesser die Fetzen seines Umhangs auseinander, dann auch die des Hemdes. Sein Arm war ganz blau und grün, überall waren kleine Wunden, blaue Flecken, Prellungen und Schwellungen.

„Wo kommt das alles her?", fragte sie ihn bemüht desinteressiert, aber ihr waren schon wieder Tränen in die Augen geschossen.

„Uh-", machte er verlegen. „Ich bin durch ein Fenster im dritten Stock gefallen und in Dornenbüschen gelandet.", erklärte er. „Das Gestrüpp hat meinen Sturz abgefedert, aber leider Spuren hinterlassen.", sie nickte nur vage.

„Mit wem bist du durch das Fenster gefallen?", darauf antwortete er dieses Mal nicht. „Hat das Gestrüpp seinen Sturz auch abgefedert?", fragte sie weiter.

„Ja.", gab er langsam zu, danach schwieg er wieder eisern.

„Dann hast du ihn selber umgebracht?"

„Lily, lass es gut sein, ich will es dir nicht erzählen!", knurrte er. Sie hatte bis gerade nur ganz vorsichtig mit Alkohol seine Wunden abgetupft, jetzt drückte sie fester und verrieb die brennende Flüssigkeit in den Wunden, sodass er Luft zwischen seinen Zähnen ausstieß. „Ja, ich habe ihn selber umgebracht, bist du glücklich? Hör auf damit!", fuhr er sie an.

Danach schwiegen sie beide wieder eine Weile verbissen, bis Lily seine Arme und seinen Oberkörper fertig abgetupft und verbunden hatte. Als letztes wandte sie sich seinem Gesicht zu, tränkte ein weiteres Tuch mit Alkohol und tupfte seine Stirn ab. Das geliebte und vertraute Gesicht, dass sie seit ein paar Wochen so schmerzlich vermisste. Je fester sie schluckte, umso mehr Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen. Er musterte sie nur, seine sonst warmen, braunen und von Zuneigung zu ihr erfüllten Augen waren leer und bewegten sich kaum, während er sie betrachtete. „Ich-", sie musste sich räuspern, ehe sie weiter sprechen konnte. „Ich schätze, lieber bringst du ihn um, als er dich.", flüsterte sie schließlich.

„Gefällt dir das Haus?", sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Warum nicht? Es – es ist größer als die alte Wohnung und... Und die Wände sind höher und alles hat viel geräumiger Platz.", seine Augen huschten zur Couch. „D – die Gegend ist sehr sicher, hier leben eine ganze Menge Zauberer – Dumbledore selber wohnt hier zeitweise!", stotterte er.

„Aber es ist nicht mein Zuhause.", erwiderte sie.

„D – dann machst du es zu deinem Zuhause.", schlug er vor. „Willst du neue Möbel kaufen? Oder-"

„Nein, die Möbel sind gut. Das Haus an sich ist eigentlich auch gut. Ich gehöre nur nicht hier hin.", unterbrach sie ihn, während sie ihren Zauberstab hob und die großen Wunden an ihrem Mann schloss. „Das hier ist nicht mein Zuhause.", er nickte betreten.

„Also – also... Was hat die Wohnung zu deinem Zuhause gemacht?", hakte er unsicher nach.

Ja, was hatte die Wohnung eigentlich zu ihrem Zuhause gemacht? Die Antwort darauf war ganz simpel, aber sie wollte sie nicht äußern. James hatte die alte Wohnung zu ihrem Zuhause gemacht. Weil sie hingehörte, wo James war. Weil sie seine Mrs Potter war. Weil sie dort jeden Morgen neben ihm aufgewacht war, so wie sich das gehörte und weil sie dort jeden Abend neben ihm eingeschlafen war, so wie das ebenfalls sittlich war. Er schloss seine Augen, als sie sich ein wenig über ihn beugte, um die Wunde an seinem Hals anzusehen. Sie sah hässlich aus, beinahe so, als hätte er sich dort so lange gekratzt, bis die Haut aufgeschürft worden war.

„W – war das ein Werwolf?", flüsterte sie, dabei beschleunigte sich ihre Atmung ein wenig und ein großer Kloß bildete sich in ihrem Haus.

„E – er war nicht verwandelt!", beschwichtigte er sie sofort. „Du musst keine Angst haben, er – er war in menschlicher Gestalt, das wird mir nichts tun, ich verspreche es! V – vielleicht esse ich von jetzt an mehr rohes Fleisch, aber ansonsten-", sie ließ von ihm ab und fuhr über ihr Gesicht.

„Oh Gott!", stöhnte sie. Als sie seine Hand an ihrer Schulter spürte zuckte sie heftig zusammen und entzog sich ihm rasch, dann sah sie erschrocken auf. Er sah zutiefst verletzt aus, so wie sie das erwartet hatte, zog seine Hand aber augenblicklich zurück, als hätte er sich an ihr verbrannt. Da saßen sie und starrten sich fassungslos an. Was war nur in sie gefahren? Er hatte sie trösten wollen und sie hatte ihn aktiv abgewiesen und ihn daran gehindert, indem sie ihm verboten hatte, sie anzufassen?!

„Ich gehe duschen.", sagte er letztendlich mit belegter Stimme.

„Ich bin noch nicht fertig.", flüsterte sie betreten zurück, aber er war schon beinahe aufgestanden. „James, ich bin noch nicht fertig, bleib hier!", ermahnte sie ihn.

„Den Rest schaffe ich alleine. Du solltest schlafen gehen.", gab er nur enttäuscht zurück.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich gezuckt habe!", sprach sie es also direkt an. „Ich weiß, dass du dich nicht in einen Werwolf verwandelst, nur weil dich einer gekratzt hat.", er nickte.

„Ich weiß, dass du nicht deswegen gezuckt hast.", gab er zurück und einen Moment fühlte sie sich beruhigt, aber dann räusperte er sich beherzt. „Das macht es ja so schlimm.", damit ließ er sie einfach so auf dem Boden sitzen.

Er hatte Recht. Das machte es nur umso schlimmer. Wenn sie nicht deswegen gezuckt hatte, weshalb hatte sie dann gezuckt? Weil ihr Ehemann sie anfassen wollte? Stöhnend vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen und schluchzte leise auf. So ein Mist, was war das denn für eine Aktion gewesen? Der Moment war wieder vorbei und wenn sie eben noch an sein geliebtes, vertrautes Gesicht gedacht hatte und an den Blick in seinen Augen, wenn er sie früher angesehen hatte, dann kamen jetzt nur noch sein ausdrucksloser Blick und der verletzte Gesichtsausdruck in ihren Sinn, während sie auf dem Boden saß und heulte.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sie sich beruhigt hatte, dann rappelte sie sich mit weichen Knien auf und schlich ins Schlafzimmer. Er stand am Schrank und zog sich gerade an. „D – du bleibst nicht?", fragte sie.

„Nein.", erwiderte er. „Ich muss weiter.", sie setzte sich unsicher auf das Bett.

Unsicher, ob sie es noch einmal ansprechen oder sich vielleicht sogar entschuldigen sollte. Unsicher, ob sie wollte, dass er blieb oder ob sie wollte, dass er wieder ging. Unsicher, ob sie vorschlagen wollte, dass er jemanden sehen könnte, um zu reden, wenn er schon nicht mehr mit ihr darüber reden konnte. Ein tiefes Seufzen kam über ihre Lippen. „Was?", fragte er sie warnend. Sie überlegte, was sie ihm antworten sollte, kam aber zu keinem vernünftigen Schluss.

„Nichts.", log sie schließlich.

„Okay.", machte er nur. „Grüß Sirius von mir.", bat er dann. Sie nickte nur schweigend. Wieder musterte er sie, dann räusperte er sich. „Vielleicht – uhm... Vielleicht kann ich morgen bleiben.", murmelte er.

„Nein, schon okay.", machte sie. „Ich... Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, ich glaube, ich fühle mich besser, wenn wir den Kamin nicht ans Flohnetzwerk anschließen.", gab sie endlich zu. Er sah geschockt auf, dann schlug er sich in einer offensichtlich schlagartigen Erkenntnis vor die Stirn.

„Hast du Angst?", fragte er sie aufgebracht. Sie nickte, da wurde er ein bisschen bleicher, als er ohnehin schon war und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Logisch, ich Trottel! D – dann... Ich rufe Sirius, er soll her kommen und auf dich aufpassen! Und ich rede mit Moody, er soll Wachen aufstellen!", versprach er ihr. „Liebling, du bist in diesem Haus hier so sicher, wie nirgendwo anders! Niemand außer Sirius, dir und mir kann hier herein oder heraus flohen, die Wände und alle Eingänge und das Dach sind doppelt und dreifach gesichert, ich schwöre dir, nicht Voldemort selber käme hier rein!", erklärte er hastig, dabei griff er schon in seine Jackentasche.

„Sirius war hier, ich habe ihn fort geschickt!", hielt sie ihn rasch auf, ehe er den Spiegel in seiner Hand hatte.

„Was?"

„Er ist den ganzen Abend hier gewesen.", bestätigte sie. „Er wusste, dass ich Angst haben würde und ist nach der Arbeit her gekommen, aber er war so kaputt, dass ich ihn nach Hause zum schlafen geschickt habe.", James runzelte seine Stirn ein bisschen.

„Aber wieso? Er hätte doch hier schlafen können, dann hätten wir uns gerade eben nicht unten angekreischt.", sie zuckte mit ihren Schultern und räusperte sich. Vielleicht, wenn sie ihm ein Zeichen gab?

„...ich habe gehofft, du würdest nach Hause kommen.", flüsterte sie also unsicher mit einem Blick auf ihr Bett. Tatsächlich war das irgendwie die Wahrheit. Natürlich hatte sie auf der anderen Seite auch Angst gehabt, er käme nach Hause, aber nur, weil sie Angst gehabt hatte, sie würden dann wie in der vergangenen Nacht streiten. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde veränderte sich sein Gesicht und wurde weich, aber dann war es wieder die hässliche Grimasse die es immer war in letzter Zeit, vermischt mit ein bisschen Besorgnis und einem Funken Panik.

„Okay.", machte er nur. „Aber ich kann nicht bleiben.", murmelte er dazu. Ihre Schultern sanken herab.

„Wann hast du wieder mal einen Tag frei?", fragte sie.

„Keine Ahnung.", machte er.

„Okay.", machte sie dieses Mal.

„Lily, lass das!", verlangte er stirnrunzelnd. „Sag nicht 'okay' wenn du es nicht meinst, das gefällt mir gar nicht! Sprich dich aus, wenn du etwas zu sagen hast!", darauf schnaubte sie nur.

„Und das von jemandem, der seinen besten Freund vorschickt, sobald wir uns mal streiten!", knurrte sie.

„Ich wusste nicht, wann wir uns wieder sehen!", verteidigte er sich. „Und ich habe ihn nicht vorgeschickt, er hat mir angeboten, mit dir zu sprechen.", fügte er dann hinzu.

„Du möchtest also, dass ich dir jetzt ganz direkt sage, was ich denke?", fragte sie ihn hitzig.

„Ich bitte darum!"

„Also schön: Du arbeitest jetzt seit drei Monaten durch! Wann schläfst du?", er zuckte mit seinen Schultern. „Niemand hat dazu gesagt, dass du so durchdrehen würdest, ich hätte gerne mal wieder einen Tag Zeit mit dir! Du bist nie da und erwartest, dass zwischen uns alles so bleibt, wie es war! Zu deiner Info: Dass du mich nicht anfassen darfst ist allein deine Schuld! Du lässt dich ja nie blicken und wenn, dann haust du sofort wieder ab!", warf sie ihm vor.

„Du hast eben deutlich gemacht, dass meine Anwesenheit dir unangenehm ist!", gab er bissig zurück.

„Es wird nicht besser davon werden, wenn du nie da bist, James! Ich brauche dich!", gab sie schrill zurück. „Du hast in drei Monaten keinen einzigen Tag frei gehabt, irgendwann musst du doch mal ausruhen und aufarbeiten, was du da tust!", er schnaubte.

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung, was ich da tue!", schnaubte er wütend und auch ein bisschen abfällig.

„Wann hast du das letzte Mal geschlafen?", fragte sie ihn.

„Ich nehme Tränke, damit ich nicht schlafen muss, das gehört dazu!", knurrte er jetzt. „Was ich da tue ist verdammt wichtig, klar? Ich rette Leben, Lily, ich tue das für 'dich'! Für dich ganz alleine, damit du sicher bist, damit du in Frieden leben kannst, hörst du?", ihr traten sofort wieder Tränen in die Augen, als er einen bedrohlichen Schritt näher zu ihr trat und sie wich auch vor ihm zurück.

„Ich lebe aber nicht davon in Frieden, dass ich ständig Angst haben muss, ob du jemals wieder zurück kommst oder ob vielleicht heute Abend die Frau des Todessers im Bett liegt und sich wundert, wen ihr Mann heute umgebracht hat!", kreischte sie aufgebracht.

„Denkst du, mir macht das Spaß?", schrie er sie jetzt regelrecht an. Sie zuckte zurück, stolperte einen Schritt und presste sich flach gegen die Wand, die sie auffing. „Der einzige Gedanke, der mich dazu bringt, sie zu töten, ist dein Gesicht vor meinem inneren Auge, wenn man dir sagt, dass ich gefallen bin! Das alles tue ich nur für dich und du machst mir auch noch Vorwürfe dafür!", er hatte sie noch nie so angebrüllt, wie er es gerade tat. Sie holte entsetzt Luft, dann brach ein gewaltiges Schluchzen aus ihr heraus. Einen Moment schwieg er schwer atmend, dabei fuhr er über sich Gesicht, dann räusperte er sich. „Ich muss jetzt gehen.", erklärte er letztendlich tödlich ruhig.

Lily fühlte den Luftzug, hörte aber keine Schritte. Als sie ihre Augen wieder auseinander zwang, da war er bereits fort.


	3. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Sirius winkte ihr schon von weitem zu, sodass sie frustriert stöhnte. Sie hätte einfach alles in Kauf genommen, um nicht mit ihm über die vergangene Nacht sprechen zu müssen. Der Streit mit James (der wie immer nicht gänzlich seine Schuld und nicht gänzlich ihre Schuld war) nagte an ihr. Was, wenn er nicht mehr zurück kam? Was, wenn er jetzt fiel? Sollten das ihre letzten Worte zueinander gewesen sein? „Hey, Lily! Hier drüben!", rief jemand. Ihr Blick flog in die Richtung und ein Lächeln formte sich auf ihrem Mund, obwohl sie das gar nicht geplant hatte.

„Alan!", grüßte sie. „Hey."

„Setzen Sie sich doch zu mir!", strahlte er sie an. Als sie sich setzte und den fassungslosen Sirius erblickte stellte sie schockiert fest, wie sehr das Strahlen sie geblendet hatte. An ihn hatte sie keinen Gedanken mehr verschwendet. Er runzelte seine Stirn ein bisschen aus der Ferne, dann griff er nach seinem Tablett und kam näher. „Wie geht es Ihnen?"

„Uh-", machte sie unsicher.

„Ich merke es, wenn Sie lügen.", meinte Alan ein bisschen flapsig. Sie zuckte mit ihren Schultern.

„Tja, dann lüge ich Sie lieber nicht an.", erwiderte sie. Sirius hatte sie erreicht und stellte sein Tablett missmutig neben ihres.

„Ist hier noch frei?", fragte er mürrisch.

„Ja.", machte Alan einladend. „Ich wollte gerade heraus finden, warum ihre Freundin so traurig aussieht.", fügte er hinzu, woraufhin ihr bester Freund sie eingehend musterte. „Irgendwelche Thesen?"

„Meine These ist, dass Sie das nichts angeht.", knurrte er.

„Sirius!", ermahnte sie ihn.

„Was, ist doch so!", schnaubte er.

„Uh – ich schätze, Ihr Freund hat Recht.", meinte Alan sofort versöhnlich.

„Siehst du?"

„Er ist nicht mein Freund.", schnaubte sie daraufhin. Sirius zog seine Augenbrauen herauf. „Also – uh – also nicht so. Wir sind Freunde, ja, aber er ist nicht mein – uh – 'fester Freund'.", warum sie das so eifrig klar gestellt hatte wusste sie nicht mehr. Der Gedanke, dass sie Alan einfach hübsch fand und wollte, dass er sie auch hübsch fand, schoss durch ihren Kopf, aber darüber konnte sie nur noch ihren Kopf schütteln. Sie war ja bereits verheiratet.

„Das ist doch völlig egal!", knurrte Sirius jetzt aufgebracht. „Das geht ihn alles nichts an!", der Blick, mit dem er sie bedachte ließ sie wissen, dass ihm auch der Gedanke gekommen war, dass sie scharf auf Alan war. Und dass ihm das gar nicht gefiel.

Sie musste zugeben, Alan war einfach sehr, sehr hübsch. Wie alle Männer, die sie jemals attraktiv gefunden hatte, hatte auch er schwarze Haare, im Gegenteil zu James und Sirius hatte er jedoch beinahe schwarze Augen, die ihr Gänsehaut bereiteten, als er sie durchdringend ansah. Er war nicht so muskulös wie Sirius schon immer und James neuerdings war, aber schlank und hoch gewachsen. „Nun – uhm...", machte Alan nun unangenehm berührt. „Haben Sie sich mit Ihrem besten Freund vertragen?", hakte er nach. Sirius runzelte umso mehr die Stirn.

„Nein, wir haben nur noch mehr gestritten.", gab sie niedergeschlagen zu, dabei stocherte sie traurig in ihrem Mittagessen herum. „Ich möchte lieber nicht darüber sprechen.", fügte sie dann mit einem Blick zu Sirius hinzu, der ein wenig aufgebracht wirkte. „Gefällt Ihnen die Arbeit hier?"

„Nun, es ist meine erste Anstellung, ich schätze, ich muss mich daran gewöhnen.", meinte er grinsend.

„Die erste? Wie alt sind sie?", fragte sie interessiert.

„Sechsundzwanzig. Nach Hogwarts habe ich sofort studiert, weil ich immer wusste, was ich machen will. Die Reiselust kam erst nach dem Studium, da habe ich alles stehen und liegen gelassen und bin ein paar Jahre durch die Welt gereist.", erklärte er charmant grinsend.

„Wo sind Sie überall gewesen?", er musterte sie ein bisschen, sodass sie bemerkte, dass ihre Körperhaltung sich verändert hatte. Sie stützte ihr Kinn auf ihre Handfläche und 'starrte' ihn gebannt an.

„Beinahe überall, ich war fast fünf Jahre unterwegs.", erinnerte er sie lächelnd, dabei beugte auch er sich vor. Sie merkte es zuerst nicht, aber als Sirius sich räusperte und sie ihm einen bösen Blick zu warf, da sah sie, wie nah sie sich plötzlich waren und zuckte erschrocken zurück.

„Ich muss gehen!", quietschte sie, dabei sprang sie auf.

„Wieso?", fragte Alan rasch, aber darauf antwortete sie nicht. Sie spürte nur Sirius hinter sich, der ihr Handgelenk umklammert hielt.

„Was war das denn für eine Aktion?", knurrte er wütend.

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest!", schnappte sie.

„Du hast mit ihm geflirtet!", obwohl sie wusste, dass er die Wahrheit sagte, zwang sie sich zu einem ungläubigen Schnauben.

„So ein Unsinn, Sirius, mach dich nicht lächerlich!", warf sie in den Raum. „Ich bin eine verheiratete Frau, ich war nur nett zu ihm!", fügte sie hinzu.

„Nein, du hast mit ihm geflirtet. Das ständige Haarewedeln und dein Vortrag darüber, dass ich nicht dein Freund bin, zumindest nicht so-", sie schnaubte wieder.

„Du übertreibst!"

„James war gestern Nacht bei mir.", eröffnete er ihr dann. Sie hielt inne. „Nur kurz, er ist sofort wieder gegangen, aber er hat mir von eurem Streit erzählt-"

„Und da hast du ihm direkt wieder angeboten, mit mir zu reden, weil ich mich irrational verhalte?", fragte sie ihn aufgebracht. Er verdrehte seine Augen sofort.

„Nein, Lily, ich habe ihm den Kopf gewaschen, weil er sich daneben benommen hat. Er hätte zu dir zurück gehen und sich entschuldigen sollen, aber dann ist seine blöde Uhr los gegangen und er war innerhalb von einer Nanosekunde verschwunden.", erklärte er. „Ich habe ihm ganz schön schlechtes Gewissen gemacht und jetzt sitzt du da und flirtest mit diesem Affen!", sie verschränkte ihre Arme stöhnend.

„Ich-"

„Doch, tust du!", unterbrach er sie heftig. Sie wurde rot. „Mann, wieso tust du das?"

„Keine Ahnung, es war keine Absicht.", gab sie seufzend zu. „Ich – ich meine... Ich habe es nicht bemerkt.", er verdrehte seine Augen über diese blöde Antwort. „Was? Ich kann ja nichts dafür, dass mein Mann nie da ist, damit ich mal mit ihm flirten könnte.", brachte sie nur noch trotzig hervor, aber sie wusste, dass ihn das nur verärgert würde.

„Das ist keine Ausrede! Ihr habt gesagt, in guten, wie ich schlechten Zeiten! Das hier sind gerade schlechte Zeiten, also halt dich gefälligst an dein Versprechen!", warf er ihr vor. „Und halt dich von diesem Alan fern, er bedeutet potenzielle Schwierigkeiten für dich."

„Du übertreibst.", sagte sie kleinlaut.

„Lily, du bist verheiratet!", knurrte er. „Wenn ich merke, dass du ein falsches Spiel mit James spielst, dann wirst du dein blaues Wunder erleben!", darauf konnte sie nur noch ihre Fassung verlieren, sie war sich sicher, jeder hätte die Beherrschung auf diesen unglaublichen Vorwurf verloren.

„Ich?", rief sie aus und ein paar Leute sahen zu ihnen herüber. „Ich spiele ein falsches Spiel? Du machst ja wohl Witze! Mr 'Ich komme nur zum Streiten nach Hause' ist der einzige, der mir eine Mogelpackung verkauft hat! Niemand hat jemals dazu erwähnt, dass er den Verstand verliert-", er unterbrach sie, indem er seine Hand auf ihren Mund presste.

„Halt die Klappe, du verrätst euch noch!", schnaubte er leise. Sie riss sich von ihm los und verschränkte ihre Arme aufgebracht.

„Weißt du, das ist alles unwichtig! Ich habe nicht mit Alan geflirtet, das hast du dir eingebildet! Ich habe ganz eindeutig die Nase voll von euch eingebildeten, wichtigtuerischen, lügenden und egozentrischen Kerlen, die mir die Welt versprechen und dann einfach abhauen, ohne auch nur daran zu denken, wie ich mich dabei fühle, wenn ihr eure Ego-Touren durchzieht!", schnappte sie. Er zuckte verletzt zurück.

„D – das ist unfair.", meinte er benommen.

„Nein, das ist ehrlich!"

„Ich bin doch gestern Abend zu dir gekommen und ich habe ihm deutlich gesagt, dass er blöd tut!", verteidigte er sich.

„Und wenn 'ich' ein falsches Spiel mit ihm spiele, dann werde ich mein blaues Wunder erleben!", erinnerte sie ihn an seine Worte. Ihm stieg die Röte in seine Wangen. „Du hast eben deutlich gemacht, wie viel unsere sogenannte 'Freundschaft' wert ist.", damit drehte sie sich mit fliegenden Haaren um und ließ ihn stehen.

* * *

Sie war schon so lange alleine, dass sie sich ein Bad eingelassen hatte. Ihre Finger waren schon ganz schrumpelig, aber das war ihr egal. Hier fühlte sie sich sicher. Die Schlafzimmertür war verriegelt und die Badezimmertür hatte sie ebenfalls abgeschlossen, ihr Zauberstab lag direkt neben ihr auf dem Badewannenrand. Sie fühlte sich kein bisschen sicher. Seit Stunden war sie Zuhause, aber sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass man sie beobachtete und studierte und nur den richtigen Moment abwartete, bis sie besonders angreifbar und leichte Beute war.

Wo James war, das wusste sie wie immer nicht. Er war in der letzten Nacht nicht heim gekommen, aber niemand hatte sie benachrichtigt, dass er gefallen war, demnach war er vielleicht einfach nur noch unterwegs. Aber vielleicht wusste auch einfach noch niemand, dass er tot war und deshalb hatte sich noch niemand die Mühe gemacht, her zu kommen. Oder Sirius her zu schicken.

Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen, so bemerkte sie letztendlich. Er war fort. Sie wurde das nagende Gefühl nicht los, dass es jetzt passiert war. Und dass sie nun alleine bleiben würde. Sie hatte ihn verloren. Nicht nur, weil er vielleicht nicht mehr wieder kehren würde, sondern grundsätzlich. Er entglitt ihr immer mehr und sie konnte nichts dagegen tun. Und wenn er nie wieder kam, dann wusste sie, was ihre letzten Worte an ihn gewesen waren und was er ihr als letztes gesagt hatte. Sie hatten wie immer nur gestritten. Einfach alles hätte sie getan, um die Zeit zurück zu drehen und ihn davon abzuhalten, in dieses bescheuerte Kommando einzutreten. Sie wollte ihn einfach nur wieder haben, ihren süßen, hübschen, liebevollen Mann, der sie so sehr geliebt hatte.

Und den sie so sehr geliebt hatte.

„Lily?", ertönte es draußen.

„Moment.", rief sie laut. Es war nur Sirius, das hatte sie gehört. Seufzend stieg sie aus der Badewanne heraus und trocknete sich mit dem Zauberstab. Er kam, um es ihr schonend beizubringen. Mehr und mehr Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen, während sie sich anzog, sie konnte es nicht verstecken. Und es machte auch keinen Sinn, Sirius würde ihr gleich mitteilen, dass James vermisst wurde und dann würden sie wieder kehren, die bitteren, schmerzvollen Tränen.

„Wo bist du gewesen?"

„Ich hatte heute frei.", sagte sie mit brüchiger Stimme durch die Tür, während sie sie aufschloss, den Zauberstab immer noch in der Hand. Auch die Schlafzimmertür schloss sie auf, da sah sie Sirius.

„Ach, Mist, das hatte ich vergessen.", gab er zu, dabei hielt er ihr einen Zettel hin. „Wieso weinst du?", darauf zuckte sie mit ihren Schultern.

„Was ist das?", fragte sie rau.

„James hat dir einen Brief geschrieben.", erwiderte er.

„Was?"

„Ja, ich wollte es dir heute bei der Arbeit erzählen, damit du dir keine Sorgen machst, aber du warst nicht da. Er ist letzte Nacht zu mir gekommen, statt hier her, damit ihr nicht wieder streitet. Er wollte dir eine Pause gönnen.", sie nickte bitter.

„Schön.", machte sie beleidigt. „Also kommt er jetzt nicht mehr heim, weil da ja seine nörgelnde Ehefrau auf ihn wartet und sich nichts sehnlicher wünscht, als dass er mal wieder ein bisschen Zeit mit ihr verbringt.", er verdrehte seine Augen ein bisschen.

„Liebes, jetzt hör aber auf. Er wollte dir einfach nur nicht noch mehr zumuten, du hättest ihn sofort ins Mungos geschickt.", erklärte er ihr. Sie schnaubte wieder nur abfällig. „Lies schon!", forderte er sie auf.

Stirnrunzelnd entfaltete sie den Brief. An dieser Stelle fand sie 'Brief' sei übertrieben gewesen. Es waren kaum mehr als drei Zeilen. 'Liebe Lily, es tut mir schrecklich Leid, dass wir letzte Nacht schon wieder gestritten haben. Heute wollte ich dich einfach schlafen lassen, bitte sei also nicht noch mehr böse auf mich. Moody hat zugestimmt, eine Wache aufzustellen, damit du sicher bist. Wir reden, wenn ich mehr Zeit habe. In Liebe, James.' Stöhnend zerknüllte die das Pergament und fuhr über ihr Gesicht. „Was denn? Nicht gut?", fragte Sirius.

„Wir reden, wenn er mehr Zeit hat.", wiederholte sie und er nickte. „Also niemals."

„Lily, gib ihm doch eine Chance!", maulte er. „Er bemüht sich doch. Er hat dir geschrieben, das hat ihn Überwindung gekostet, immerhin war der Streit nicht nur seine Schuld, sondern auch deine!"

„Er hat mich angeschrien!"

„Du hast wieder gemeckert!"

„Und er hat mir Vorwürfe gemacht!", schoss sie zurück. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, offensichtlich, um sich gewaltsam zu verkneifen, was er vorhatte, zu sagen. „Ja? Ja, komm, Sirius, spuck es aus!", stichelte sie.

„Und du hast dich deinem Ehemann entzogen, als er dich nur trösten wollte!", ließ er die Bombe also fallen. Genau damit hatte sie gerechnet.

„Nun, wenn er sich wieder öfter blicken lässt, dann darf er mich auch wieder anfassen!", schnappte sie wütend. „Und jetzt geh, Sirius! Es ist deutlich zu sehen, dass du deine Seite gewählt hast!", er fuhr über sein Gesicht.

„Lily, ich liebe dich, das weißt du!", ärgerte er sich über sie. „Nur weil ich vor dir seine Seite wähle, musst du nicht denken, dass ich bei ihm nicht deine Seite wähle, ich versuche euch nur zu helfen!", verteidigte er sich.

„Du hilfst mir aber nicht!", sagte sie aufgebracht. „Du bringst mich nur dazu, mich schlechter zu fühlen, indem du ihm einen Ausweg bietest! Ich habe die ganze Zeit gedacht, er ist tot!", Sirius stöhnte.

„Ich-"

„Nein, geh!", verlangte sie. „Geh einfach, okay, ich... Ich will mich jetzt nicht mehr mit diesem Thema auseinander setzen. Ihr habt mich alle beide reingelegt!"

„Das stimmt ja gar nicht!", protestierte er. „James liebt dich, er hat einfach nur Angst und kann es nicht zugeben!"

„Mir ist das egal! Ich will einfach nur meinen Mann wieder haben, so wie er war, bevor er in dieses Kommando eingerückt ist und von Moody als 'Killermaschine' missbraucht wurde!", gab sie zu, dabei begann sie wieder wie verrückt zu heulen. „Das ist doch kein Leben!", er beruhigte sich schlagartig, wofür sie im Stillen dankbar war. Sie konnte gar nicht mehr damit umgehen, wenn er so zu ihr war, immerhin war ziemlich viel passiert seit Hogwarts und sie hatte seinen besten Freund geheiratet und sie hatte doch ernsthaft geglaubt, er würde sie lieben, so wie er ihr das immer versprochen hatte...

„Mäuschen, es tut mir doch Leid.", flüsterte er betreten. „Ich will euch wirklich nur helfen, okay? Ich... Ich weiß auch nicht, wie ich mit ihm umgehen soll, aber er kann es jetzt gerade gar nicht brauchen, dass du immer an ihm herum meckerst.", sie nickte schniefend. „Soll ich heute Nacht hier bleiben?", fragte er sie unsicher.

„Nein.", stöhnte sie. „Es geht schon..."

„Du siehst nicht besonders glücklich ist.", murmelte er.

„Ich bin auch nicht sonderlich glücklich.", gab sie sofort zurück. „Aber es ist eben gerade so. Ich will einfach nur alleine sein.", er nickte betreten.

„In Ordnung.", machte er seufzend, aber ehe er ging, da schloss er sie noch einmal in seine Arme.

* * *

In Ermangelung einer besseren Lösung war sie einfach wach geblieben. Sie fühlte sich unwohl in diesem Haus, sie wollte dem Kamin kaum den Rücken kehren, vor lauter Angst, er würde sich grün färben und eine Horde Todesser ausspucken, die sie dann umbringen wollten. Nun, 'umbringen, oder schlimmeres'. Also saß sie auf der Couch, das Gesicht zum Kamin gedreht und versuchte, in einem ihrer alten Studienbücher zu lesen, aber es war viel mehr ein Blättern.

Ob er wohl heim kam? Vermutlich schickte Sirius ihn diese Nacht sofort zu ihr und verbot ihm, irgendwo anders zu schlafen. Oder 'nicht zu schlafen'. Vielleicht war er in der Zwischenzeit doch gefallen, dann hatte sie immerhin den zerknüllten Zettel, auf dem er sich entschuldigt hatte und 'In Liebe, James' stand. Sie hätte einfach alles dafür getan, dass er wieder nach Hause kam und lachte und mit ihr schlief. Oder wenigstens nur schlief. Sie wollte ihren Mann jetzt zurück haben, sie hatte genug von diesem Unsinn!

Sie wollte einfach nur, dass er nach Hause kam und sie in den Arm nahm, dann würde sie auch nicht mehr urplötzlich feststellen, dass sie auf der Arbeit mit einem anderen Kerl geflirtet hatte! Sie gab es jetzt zu. Sie hatte mit Alan geflirtet, weil er so hübsch war und sich so schrecklich aufmerksam ihr gegenüber verhielt. Das wäre nie passiert, wenn ihr eigener Mann sich mal die Mühe gemacht hätte, nach Hause zu kommen!

Tatsächlich verfärbte der Kamin sich endlich grün und sie sprang augenblicklich auf, um ihren Zauberstab zu ziehen. Es war James, das war nicht das Problem, nur war er nicht alleine. Ein dünnerer, dunkler Mann mit wirren, lockigen Haaren und einem zerrissenen, schwarzen Umhang hing an ihrem Mann, kämpfte mit ihm, beide waren blutverschmiert und offensichtlich verwundet. „Du-", presste der Mann hervor. „-entkommst-", er warf ihn um und landete auf James, der verzweifelt versuchte, sich zu wehren. „-mir-", er schlug auf James ein und hämmerte seinen Kopf immer und immer wieder gegen den Boden. „-nicht!", da löste Lily sich endlich aus ihrer Starre.

„Nein!", kreischte sie, dabei stürzte sie vor und schubste den Mann von ihrem eigenen. Beziehungsweise, das war ihr Plan gewesen, aber er wehrte sie ab und schubste sie ebenfalls zurück, sodass ihr Zauberstab aus ihrer Hand fiel. Benommen musste sie sich einen Moment schütteln, denn sie war mit ihrem Kopf gegen die Couch gestoßen. James hatte den unachtsamen Moment genutzt und brachte den fremden, offensichtlich bösen, Mann unter sich. Der streckte seine Hand nach seinem Zauberstab aus und ergriff ihn, aber ihr Ehemann griff nur augenblicklich an seine Kehle und drückte zu.

Zuerst reagierte der andere nicht darauf, sondern hob nur den Zauberstab in James' Seite, der daraufhin einen Blick zu ihr warf. Sie fing sich endlich wieder. Mit aller Selbstbeherrschung, die sie aufbringen konnte, zwang sie sich dazu, wieder auf zu stehen und griff an das Handgelenk des Feindes, um es wieder und wieder gegen den Boden zu schlagen, bis der Zauberstab endlich aus seiner Hand fiel. „Wir kriegen sie!", würgte der Todesser mit einem Blick auf sie, der sie augenblicklich wieder erstarren ließ. Er folgte seinem Blick zu ihr, dann kniff er seine Augen zusammen und sah auf die Kreatur unter ihm.

„Werdet ihr nicht!", knurrte er bedrohlich, dabei drückte er immer fester und fester zu, bis der Mann schließlich blass wurde und verzweifelt versuchte, nach Luft zu schnappen. Sie beobachtete ihn, den leeren Blick in den Augen, während er den Feind erwürgte, die rohe Gewalt, die von ihm ausging, die Art und Weise, wie seine Muskeln sich anspannten, der Schweiß, der ihm bei seinem schmutzigen Geschäft über die Stirn lief. Er machte ihr höllische Angst.

Erst als der Todesser endgültig tot war ließ James seine Kehle los, fühlte einen Augenblick seinen Puls, schloss die vor Schreck aufgerissenen Augen unter sich und hievte sich vom leblosen Körper herunter. Schwer atmend lag er auf dem Rücken im Wohnzimmer und starrte entsetzt gegen die Decke. So blieben sie eine ganze Weile. „W – was jetzt?", fragte sie unsicher in die Stille.

„Hat er dir etwas getan?", fragte er.

„N – nein – n...", stotterte sie ein bisschen blöd. Ihre Finger zitterten. Der Blick des toten Mannes ließ sie nicht los. Sie konnte seine Augen sehen, wie er ihren Mann ansah, während er ihn langsam und qualvoll erwürgte.

„Bist du sicher?", sie nickte, unfähig dazu, zu sprechen. „Gut.", machte er nur.

„'Gut'?", hakte sie nach.

„Ja.", er richtete sich stöhnend auf. „'Gut', dass er dir nichts getan hat, sonst hätte ich ihn mehr leiden lassen müssen, als er im Endeffekt getan hat.", erklärte er dann. Sie war fassungslos über die Abgeklärtheit, die ihr Mann an den Tag legte, nachdem er gerade ein Menschenleben beendet hatte. Er fasste mit seiner Hand an sein Ohr. „Moody?", sie wusste gar nicht, wie sie reagieren sollte. Da war sie nun, kämpfte Tag für Tag im Mungos dafür, Menschenleben zu retten – die ihr Mann dann im Gegenzug beenden konnte. „Wir brauchen ein Aufräum-Team. Bei uns – hier, in Liverpool."

„D – da-", stöhnte sie, dabei deutete sie mit ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger auf den toten Körper in ihrem Wohnzimmer. James fuhr herum und sah die Leiche an. „D – d... Da – ah! T – tot – toter – d – da!", stammelte sie mit aller Mühe hervor. James kniete sich sofort vor sie.

„Was, Liebling?", fragte er, dabei streichelte er über ihre Wange. Mit seinen blutverschmieten Händen, er streichelte über ihre weiße, weiche, kalte Haut. Wow. Er hatte gerade jemanden getötet und jetzt streichelte er sie.

„Tot – toter Mann! In meinem Wohnzimmer!", würgte sie jetzt hervor.

„Süße-"

„Du hast ihn umgebracht!", kreischte sie aufgebracht. Er griff mit beiden Händen an ihre Wangen und sah tief in ihre Augen. Für den Moment sah sie wieder den geliebten, verehrenden Blick.

„Lieber, ich bringe ihn um, als er dich. Er hätte uns umgebracht oder verraten, wenn ich es nicht getan hätte."; flüsterte er einfühlsam. „Liebling, ich habe das für uns getan, ich musste!", seine Lippen trafen ihre. Das war der erste Kuss seit Wochen. Er hatte sie seit 'Wochen' nicht mehr geküsst, es war über einen Monat her, dass er sie geküsst hatte.

Im ersten Moment war sie so erstaunt, dass sie nicht einmal mehr zuckte, aber dann schlang sie ihre Arme um ihn und drückte ihn fest an sich, während er ihr ganzes Gesicht mit feuchten Küssen bedeckte. Der andere Mann hätte ihn umbringen können. Das wäre sein Ende gewesen, er hatte (wie er gerade gesagt hatte) keine andere Wahl gehabt. Sein Körper löste sich schließlich von ihrem, um sie richtig anzusehen. In den geliebten Augen standen Tränen, die in den Augenwinkeln sogar bereits seine Haut benetzten, er öffnete den Mund, brachte aber offensichtlich keinen Ton hervor, obwohl er seine Lippen sogar bewegte, um zu sprechen.

Sie wollte etwas sagen, ihn fragen, was er sagen wollte, aber dann kam das Aufräum-Team, inklusive Moody, durch den Kamin gestürmt. James räusperte sich ein bisschen verlegen, dann stand er auf und ließ sie auf dem Teppich sitzen. Seine Hand glitt in seine Umhangtasche, von wo er den Spiegel hervor holte. „Sirius Black.", rief er seinen besten Freund. Sie saß nur dort und konnte nichts sagen und wusste auch nicht mehr, was sie denken sollte. Der Moment war wieder vorbei, seine Augen wieder leer und kalt. Stöhnend fuhr sie über ihr Gesicht. „Du musst her kommen.", hörte sie James sagen.

„Wieso?"

„Weil du auf Lily aufpassen musst.", gab ihr Ehemann zurück.

„Du bleibst nicht?", fragte sie wie zwei Nächte zuvor. Er drehte sich wieder zu ihr herum. „D – du gehst einfach wieder und lässt mich alleine?", ihre Stimme zitterte vor Angst.

„Nein, ich hole Sirius, damit du nicht alleine bist.", erwiderte er.

„Ich will, dass 'du' hier bleibst.", maulte sie. „Ich will, dass du morgen früh da bist, wenn ich aufwache.", einige seiner Arbeitskollegen sahen die Szene an, sodass er sich verlegen umschaute.

„Lily-"

„Ich will, dass du mal wieder schläfst, es kann nicht gesund sein, die Symptome von Schlaflosigkeit mit Tränken zu unterdrücken!", schnaubte sie, dabei merkte sie, wie sie immer hysterischer wurde, ihre Stimme immer schriller wurde. Zittrig kam sie auf ihre Beine. „James, wann bleibst du mal wieder mehr als zwei Stunden hier bei mir? Ich brauche dich! Du hast gerade einen Mann umgebracht, mit bloßen Händen, was denkst du passiert, wenn das das einzige Bild ist, das ich von hier an von dir habe?", seine Wangen wurden rot.

„Ich muss-"

„Nein!", jetzt wurde ihre Stimme lauter.

„Mach mir bitte keine Szene!", warnte er sie.

„Nein, ich will, dass 'du' hier bleibst, nicht Sirius, nicht Remus, nicht Moody! Dumbledore selbst könnte hier unten im Wohnzimmer sitzen, ich würde mich trotzdem nicht besser fühlen!", rief sie aufgebracht. „Ich will, dass du hier bleibst!", er wollte gerade Luft holen, um ihr zu widersprechen, da schubste sie ihn. Er starrte sie an, reagierte jedoch nicht, also schubste sie ihn ein zweites Mal. Er ließ es einfach geschehen, beim dritten Mal runzelte er jedoch die Stirn.

„Lass das!", verlangte er.

„Du nichtsnutziger, verlogener, eingebildeter, arroganter, wichtigtuerischer, aufgeblasener Gockel!", schrie sie. Jetzt hämmerte sie mit geballten Fäusten gegen seine Brust aus Stahl, es tat ihr vermutlich mehr weh als ihm, so fest war sein Körper geworden. Kein Wunder, 'Menschen zu töten' war offensichtlich Sport für ihn. „Durchtriebener, betrügerischer, hinterlistiger-", sie schlug immer fester gegen ihn ein und mittlerweile versuchte er, sie davon abzuhalten, aber schaffte es nicht, ohne ihr dabei weh zu tun, was er offensichtlich verhindern wollte.

„Lass das, Lily!", ermahnte er sie jetzt.

„-nie bist du hier und immer, wenn du auftauchst gibt es nur Ärger!", kreischte sie. Jetzt hielt er sie gewaltsam von sich fern, stieß sie zurück und ohrfeigte sie schallend, als sie sich wieder auf ihn stürzen wollte.

„Halt mal die Luft an!", dröhnte er ihr entgegen. Geschockt, aber wieder zur Vernunft gerufen, starrte sie ihn an und fasste schließlich an die Wange, die er gerade geschlagen hatte.

„James!", rief Sirius entsetzt aus. Einen Moment fragte sie sich, seit wann er hier war, aber James reagierte nicht auf seinen besten Freund, sondern musterte sie ratlos.

Ein weiterer Blick zu seiner Frau ließ ihn seufzen. Alle standen um sie herum und hatten gerade gesehen, wie er sie geohrfeigt hatte, weil sie den Verstand verlor und sie schämte sich ein bisschen für ihren Anfall. Deshalb ließ sie einfach geschehen, dass er sie in den Arm nahm, Tränen begannen über ihre Wangen zu laufen, als sie sich gegen ihn lehnen wollte. „Liebling, beruhige dich.", bat er sie.

„Bitte geh nicht wieder!", heulte sie verzweifelt. Sie war verzweifelt, zutiefst erschüttert und verängstigt und er wollte sie so einfach verlassen! „Bitte geh nicht einfach wieder und lass mich allein in diesem Elend!", seine Hände wühlten sich ein bisschen in ihre Haare, so wie er das früher immer gemacht hatte.

„Also schön.", seufzte er letztendlich. Als Belohnung dafür, dass er nachgab, klammerte sie sich an ihn und drückte ihr Gesicht gegen seine Brust. Er streichelte fürsorglich über ihren Rücken.

„James, was ist denn nur passiert?", ertönte Moodys Stimme von irgendwo.

„Das erkläre ich später. Muss sie befragt werden?"

„Nein, normalerweise müssten wir ihr Gedächtnis ändern.", erwiderte sein Chef. „Zeugin-"

„Sie ist keine 'Zeugin', sie ist meine Frau, wir können ihr vertrauen.", gab James knurrend zurück. „Aber sie muss nicht befragt werden, dann bringe ich sie jetzt ins Schlafzimmer.", erklärte er. „Sirius, kommst du mit?"

„W – was?"

„Ich muss danach wieder runter kommen, meinen Bericht abgeben, etwas essen, du weißt schon. Sie soll nicht alleine sein."

„D – du hast versprochen, du bleibst.", stöhnte sie heiser. Er löste sich ein wenig von ihr, seine Hände immer noch in ihren Haaren.

„Und ich bleibe auch, trotzdem muss ich das alles regeln und etwas essen. Sirius bleibt nur so lange hier, bis ich wieder nach oben kommen kann.", beteuerte er. „Okay?", als sie darauf nicht reagierte, wurde sein Griff ein wenig fester und ihr fiel wieder ein, wie er eben den anderen Mann gewürgt hatte. „Okay?"

„Okay.", flüsterte sie tonlos.

„Ich bringe sie hoch.", bot Sirius an. „Nimm du dir die Zeit, um hier unten das Chaos zu regeln.", wieder sah James sie direkt an.

„Ist das okay, Baby?", fragte er sie, auch darauf nickte sie einfach nur. Wie in Trance ließ sie zu, dass er sie los ließ, Sirius griff dafür an ihre Schultern und steuerte mit ihr die Treppen nach oben an.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er sie vorsichtig, noch ehe sie oben waren. Sie zuckte nur mit ihren Schultern, unfähig dazu, zu reden. „Lily?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher.", flüsterte sie.

„Okay.", machte er nachdenklich. „Und der tote Mann auf eurem Teppich?", ihr entwich ein Stöhnen.

„Er-", stotterte sie. „Er hat... Uh... Er hat versucht, James umzubringen. Oder mich. Oder uns beide.", erklärte sie ihm ein bisschen zittrig. „Also hat James ihn umgebracht.", sie hob ihre Arme vor ihr Gesicht und machte die Bewegung nach, die James gemacht hatte, während er den Mann gewürgt hatte. Drückte mit ihren Daumen auf die imaginäre Kehle vor ihr. „M – mit bloßen Händen.", fügte sie hinzu.

„Lily, er ist nicht zum Teetrinken in diesem Kommando.", murmelte Sirius, während er die Tür zum Schlafzimmer hinter ihnen schloss. „Du hast doch gewusst, dass er Menschen töten muss..."

„Du hast ihn ja nicht gesehen.", stöhnte sie. „D – den Blick in seinen Augen.", er seufzte leise.

„Liebling, er ist dein Mann. Das, was er da tut, das tut er für dich."

„Er bringt 'für mich' Menschen um?", fragte sie aufgebracht.

„Er bringt nicht 'Menschen' um. Er bringt nur die um, die versuchen, ihn umzubringen, er es kein Kopfgeldjäger oder Auftragsmörder oder so. Er versucht, sie zu fangen und tötet nur, wenn er wirklich 'muss'!", erklärte er ihr geduldig.

„Redet er mit dir darüber?", Sirius nickte. „W – wirklich?"

„Nun, er... Ja, er redet mit mir darüber. Nicht über alles, aber ein paar Sachen hat er mir erzählt. Unter anderem, dass er eigentlich nur fangen soll. Er ist nicht wie – wie dieser 'James Bond' von dem du erzählt hast, Liebes, er hat zwar die Lizenz zum töten, aber eigentlich will er die Bösewichte lieber einfangen und bestrafen für all die Leben, die sie gekostet haben. Du kennst ihn doch...", darauf schüttelte sie nur ihren Kopf.

„Nein, ich kenne ihn nicht mehr.", schluchzte sie auf.

Die Tür öffnete sich und schloss sich wieder. Wie war sie auf das Bett gekommen? Hatte Sirius sie dort hin gesetzt? James hockte sich vor sie und ergriff eine ihrer Hände, um sie sachte zu küssen. „Lily?"

„Soll ich gehen?", fragte Sirius ihn.

„Nein, ich gehe noch duschen.", erwiderte James sofort.

„Ja, bitte geh.", unterbrach Lily. Ihr Ehemann wollte protestieren, aber sie stand auf. „Geh. Wir sehen uns morgen bei der Arbeit.", die beiden Männer runzelten die Stirn, was sie nicht davon abhielt, ihren Pyjama aufzuknöpfen. „Komm, James, je schneller du geduscht bist, umso schneller sind wir im Bett.", forderte sie ihn auf.

„Lily-"

„Ich kümmere mich darum.", seufzte James und unterbrach seinen besten Freund. „Es ist okay, wenn du gehst.", fügte er hinzu, dabei knöpfte auch er nun die Überreste seines Hemdes auf. Sie sah noch, wie er den Zauberstab des fremden, toten Mannes von eben in seine Sockenschublade legte, bevor sie im Badezimmer verschwand. Sirius und James redeten noch einen Moment über irgendetwas, was sie nicht verstehen konnte, dann hörte sie Schritte.

James kam in das Badezimmer. „Zieh dich aus.", wies sie ihn an.

„Lily-", begann er nun seufzend.

„Du sollst dich ausziehen.", während sie ihn erneut dazu aufforderte, ließ sie bereits ihre letzten Hüllen fallen und stellte die Dusche an.

„Was soll das?", fragte er. Da er selber keine Anstalten machte, ihr zu gehorchen, begann sie nun unwirsch, ihn aus zu ziehen. „Ich bin nicht in Stimmung.", erklärte er schließlich.

„Du kommst gleich in Stimmung.", erwiderte sie nur bissig, während sie seine Hose über seine Beine zog. Er hatte gelogen. Ihr Anblick hatte ihn sehr wohl erregt, auch wenn er das nicht zugeben wollte. Zufrieden entkleidete sie ihren Mann ein bisschen gröber, als es geplant gewesen war. Zehn Minuten später war sie zwischen ihm und den Kacheln in der Dusche eingeklemmt und kratzte über seinen Rücken. Es war nicht zärtlich. Er war brutal und er tat ihr weh, aber das war ihr nur noch egal. Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen, als er einfach fertig wurde, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, ob sie gekommen war oder nicht.

Das schlimmste daran war, dass er sie danach einfach auf den Boden gleiten und alleine unter der Dusche sitzen ließ. Aber im Schlafzimmer, da konnte sie ihn kotzen hören.


	4. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Sirius hatte frei, demnach saß sie mutterseelenallein vor ihrem Mittagessen und grübelte. Seitdem sie das letzte Mal mit ihrem Mann geschlafen hatte waren schon wieder vier Tage vergangen und er hatte sich wie immer kaum blicken lassen. Einfach so. Er hatte sie unter der Dusche sitzen lassen und gekotzt und also sie heraus gekommen war, da war er fort gewesen, sodass sie zu Sirius' geflohen war.

„Hey.", sie sah auf in das hübsche Gesicht von Alan. „Ist hier noch frei?"

„Uh – ja.", brachte sie mit einem etwas erzwungenen Lächeln hervor. „Ja, setzen Sie sich nur.", forderte sie ihn auf. Er belohnte die positive Antwort mit einem breiten Strahlen und setzte sich ihr gegenüber.

„Sie sehen traurig aus.", bemerkte er, während er seinen Stuhl vor zog. „Wieder Ärger mit ihrem Freund?", darauf konnte sie nur noch nicken. „Was ist passiert?"

„Das kann ich Ihnen nicht erklären. Nur mit Handpuppen.", er grinste ein bisschen.

„Sehr amüsant, danke.", dieses Mal huschte ein etwas ehrlicheres Lächeln über ihr Gesicht und er grinste darauf. „Ah, sehen Sie – das gefällt mir schon besser.", meinte er.

„Was?", fragte sie ahnungslos.

„Sie haben gelächelt.", wieder musste sie lächeln. „Ein so hübsches Gesicht sollte nicht so finster drein schauen.", erklärte er ihr sanft, dabei streichelte er flüchtig über ihre Wange. „Also, raus damit: Was beschäftigt Sie?", seufzend sah sie sich um. Sirius war natürlich nicht da, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, dass man sie beobachtete, auch wenn er nicht da war, um sie zu beschützen. Tatsächlich hatte James gesagt, Moody würde sie schon schützen lassen.

„Es geht um meinen besten Freund.", fuhr sie mit ihrer Halb-Lüge/Halb-Wahrheit fort. „Er...", tja. Wie erklärte sie das, ohne ihm alles zu erzählen. „Er bereitet mir momentan Kopfschmerzen. Er ist einfach so – so... Ich weiß auch nicht, sein Job vereinnahmt ihn so sehr und bringt ihn in Gefahr und ich mache mir einfach solche Sorgen um ihn.", brach es also endlich aus ihr heraus. „Ich erkenne ihn gar nicht mehr wieder..."

Nicht einmal, wenn er nackt war. Nicht einmal, wenn er mit ihr schlief. Er hatte ihr noch nie weh getan, nicht einmal, als sie es ausprobieren wollten, um zu sehen, ob es Spaß machte, wenn es schmerzlich prickelte (daran war der Versuch gescheitert: James war schlicht und ergreifend einfach nicht dazu in der Lage gewesen, seiner Frau körperliche Schmerzen zuzufügen). Aber vor vier Tagen, in der Nacht, nachdem er jemanden direkt vor ihren Augen erwürgt hatte, da hatte er ihr sehr weh getan. Und danach hatte er sie einfach sitzen lassen. Tränen schossen in ihre Augen, als sie wieder daran dachte, dass er sich seitdem nicht mehr bei ihr hatte blicken lassen, vermutlich von Schuld und Scham vor ihr geplagt. „Haben Sie ihm noch einmal angeboten, mit Ihnen darüber zu reden?", fragte er nach.

„Nein.", gab sie bedrückt zu. „Das heißt, ich habe versucht, mit ihm zu reden, aber darauf haben wir nur immer noch mehr gestritten.", fügte sie schulterzuckend hinzu. „Er redet mit Sirius darüber."

„Verletzt Sie das?", sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Was ist dann das Problem?"

Jetzt rollte eine dicke Träne über ihre Wange. „Ich vermisse ihn einfach, schätze ich. Wir haben immer über alles geredet, bevor-", sie stockte. James wusste es sicher nicht zu schätzen, wenn sie einem fremden Mann erzählte, was er tat. „Bevor er so schwierig wurde.", beendet sie bedrückt.

„Okay.", machte Alan. „Was vermissen Sie an ihm?", hakte er dann genauer nach. Sie seufzte tief.

Was genau vermisste sie an James? „Sein Lachen.", flüsterte sie schließlich. „Und – und den Blick in seinen Augen, wenn er mich angeguckt hat. Und seine Kochkünste. Und mit ihm zu tanzen.", er nickte verstehend.

„Haben Sie ihm schon einmal mitgeteilt, dass Sie das an ihm vermissen?", sie zuckte mit ihren Schultern.

„Ich... Ich habe es versucht, aber wir haben nur wieder gestritten.", wiederholte sie. Er seufzte leise, dann beugte er sich ein wenig zu ihr vor.

„Haben Sie sich wieder mit Sirius vertragen?", fragte er vorsichtig.

Sie dachte an die letzte Begegnung mit Sirius, beziehungsweise an die letzte private Begegnung mit Sirius, nachdem ihr Mann einen anderen Mann umgebracht hatte. „Uh – es geht so.", flüsterte sie beschämt.

„Also... Lily, hätten Sie Lust, heute Nachmittag mit mir Kaffee trinken zu gehen? Sie sehen so aus, als bräuchten sie gerade einen Freund.", meinte er mitleidig. Eine zweite Träne löste sich aus ihren Augen. Sollte sie? Sollte sie lieber nicht? Unsicher musterte sie ihn. Seine Augen waren recht weit geöffnet, er durchbohrte sie mit seinem Blick ein bisschen, woraufhin sie erzitterte.

„Ja, sehr gerne, Alan.", antwortete sie schließlich unsicher und ein ungutes Gefühl breitete sich in ihrer Magengegend aus. Es war deutlich zu spüren, dass sie nicht sollte. Sie fühlte sich schlecht, beinahe so, als würde sie James betrügen, wenn sie sich mit Alan traf. Aber auf der anderen Seite hatte er deutlich gesagt: Ein Freund. Alan war nur ein Freund, das war ja fast, als würde sie sich mit Sirius oder Remus auf einen Kaffee treffen.

„Also-", seine Augen leuchteten jetzt ein bisschen auf. Tatsächlich kam das dem Blick sehr nahe, mit dem James sie immer angesehen hatte und mit einem Mal strahlte sie sogar richtig. „Super! Dann – dann warte ich auf Sie, unten am Empfang.", sie nickte lächelnd.

„Wollen wir nicht das 'Sie' lassen?", fragte sie ihn ein bisschen unsicher. Er biss sich vor Freude auf die Unterlippe und nickte.

„Gerne, Lily.", im Nachhinein fragte sie sich schuldig, ob ihre Reaktion ihn dazu ermutigt hatte, denn er streichelte wieder über ihre Wange, dann sprang er auf, beugte sich über den Tisch und küsste sie auf die Wange. „Dann sehe ich 'dich' später.", meinte er andächtig, ehe er wieder ging.

Verlegen sah sie ihm hinterher.

„Was war das denn?", erschrocken fuhr sie herum.

„W – was?", hakte sie nach. Alice setzte sich zu ihr.

„Du hast ja mit ihm geflirtet!", warf sie ihr vor. „Lily, du bist verheiratet, du kannst nicht einfach so mit anderen Männern flirten!", in diesem Moment erschien ihr Mann Frank und setzte sich ebenfalls zu den beiden, die sofort verstummten.

Lily fühlte Neid in sich aufflammen, als Frank seine Ehefrau küsste und ihr ein Tablett vor die Nase stellte, auf dem ein überladener Teller stand. „Hier, meine süße Mrs Longbottom!", grinste er.

„Danke, Mr Longbottom.", grinste sie zurück, dann traf Lily ein vorwurfsvoller Blick, als wäre es ganz alleine ihre Schuld, dass sie gerade ihren Mann nicht in der Nähe hatte, damit sie zu vier hätten essen können. „Wie geht es James, Lily? Ich habe ihn schon Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen...", bemerkte sie spitz. Frank zog seine Augenbrauen herauf, als er ihren Ton hörte.

„Nun, ich auch nicht.", schnaubte sie zurück. „Wenn du ihn siehst, dann richte ihm doch meine Grüße aus.", damit griff sie nach ihrem Tablett und stand wieder auf.

Sie war noch keine fünf Schritte entfernt, da hörte sie die beiden reden. „Es scheint, als hätten die beiden Eheprobleme.", sagte ihre sogenannte Freundin.

„Alice!", ermahnte ihr Mann sie. „Das geht dich nichts an."

„Ich habe James ja gesagt, dass sie sich wieder umentscheiden wird, aber er wollte ja noch vor uns heiraten.", fügte sie hinzu.

„Du weißt nicht, ob die beiden Probleme haben.", wollte er seine Frau wieder beruhigen.

„Es war klar, dass es nicht halten würde, sie ist viel zu sprunghaft für ihn.", sie nahm sich vor, nie wieder ein Wort mit Alice zu wechseln! Sie hatte ja keine Ahnung, wie das war, wenn man jeden Abend alleine Zuhause einschlafen musste, unwissend, ob der Ehemann noch lebte oder jetzt endlich tot war, damit man von seinen Qualen erlöst war! Eigentlich wollte sie es nicht, trotzdem warf sie nach dem letzten Kommentar einen wütenden Blick nach hinten.

Alice' und ihr Blick trafen sich und Mrs Longbottom wurde knallrot. „Sie hat dich gehört!", schnaubte Frank. Damit drehte sie sich endgültig um und verließ die Cafeteria.

* * *

Sie war schrecklich nervös. Das alles fühlte sich nach einem Date an und sie wusste nicht, ob sie nicht doch lieber einfach nach Hause gehen sollte. Sie hatte schon ewig kein Date mehr gehabt, das letzte Mal vor – uhm – drei Jahren mit James, einem Mann, von dem sie wusste, dass er sie schrecklich gern hatte und in den sie sich genauso Hals über Kopf verliebt hatte. Die Fronten waren geklärt gewesen und das hatte alles einfacher gemacht. Sie waren bis nach Hogsmeade spaziert, hatten in der heulenden Hütte gegessen, ein Butterbier mit James' Freunden getrunken und waren wieder zurück spaziert. Sie hatte gefroren und er hatte ihr seinen Schal geliehen und nach ihrer Hand gegriffen.

Sie hatten ganz viel gelacht und die ganze Zeit geredet und etwa Mitte des Weges, da hatte er sie das erste mal geküsst.

Jetzt stand sie am Empfang und wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Sie sollte kein Date haben, so viel war klar, sie verhielt sich völlig irrational! Sie hatte in den Umkleiden geduscht und sich besonders sorgfältig angezogen, damit sie ein bisschen hübscher aussah und ihre Haare frisiert. Gerade, als sie sich entschieden hatte, doch besser zu gehen, erschien Alan. Er sah atemberaubend gut aus, wirklich, trug schwarze Jeans und ein blaues Hemd und ihre Handinnenflächen wurden feucht, als er sie sah und aus der Ferne bewundernd anstrahlte. Dabei zeigte er beinahe alle seiner perfekten Zähne. „Hey!", grüßte er. „Tut mir Leid, ich wurde aufgehalten."

„Kein Problem, du bist pünktlich.", beruhigte sie ihn sofort. Das war die Wahrheit, er war pünktlich. Er küsste ihre Hand zur Begrüßung, dann verhakte er seinen Arm mit ihrem.

„Dann ist ja gut.", scherzte er ein bisschen. „Also, können wir?", sie nickte hastig, sich sicher, dass ihre Wangen mindestens Siedetemperatur erreicht haben mussten. „Ich kenne ein nettes, kleines Café, direkt hier um die Ecke.", erzählte er weiter, als sie nichts sagte.

„Mh.", machte sie bedrückt. Das alles fühlte sich schrecklich falsch an. Sie war eine verheiratete Frau, sie sollte das wirklich nicht tun. Sie hätte nach Hause gehen und auf ihren Mann warten sollen. Aber der Gedanke blieb einfach, dass er ja eh nicht nach Hause kam. Und dass es ihn sicherlich eh nicht interessierte, was sie so trieb, da sie sich ja eh nie sahen.

Und er würde es auch nicht heraus finden. „Was ist?", fragte Alan sie.

„Ich – uhm... Nichts."

„Es ist Sirius, nicht wahr?", überrascht sah sie auf. „Er mag mich nicht und er fände es auch nicht lustig, wenn er wüsste, dass – na ja... Dass ich mich mit dir anfreunden will.", sie musste wieder aus unerklärlichen Gründen lächeln.

„Nun, zum Glück ist es nicht Sirius' Entscheidung, mit wem ich mich anfreunde und mit wem nicht.", meinte sie. Er grinste leicht.

„Ja, zum Glück.", wieder küsste er sie auf die Wange. „Warum kann er mich nicht leiden?"

„Keine Ahnung.", log sie.

„Es liegt doch nicht daran, dass ich euch unterbrochen habe, oder? Ich meine-", er räusperte sich. „Ich kenne einfach nicht so viele Leute hier und... Und ich mache nur recht schwer neue Freunde. Ich dachte einfach, ich riskiere es mal und versuche, Kontakt mit euch aufzunehmen.", sie zuckte mit ihren Schultern.

„Es ist doch egal, was Sirius denkt, oder?", er hätte sie umgebracht, wenn er gewusst hätte, dass sie Arm in Arm mit Alan zu einem Café ging, wo er sie dann sicherlich einladen wollen würde. Sie war sich einfach so unsicher, was sie tun sollte. „Ich meine, er ist selber auch nicht gerade gut darin, neue Freunde zu machen.", schnaubte sie dann.

„Achso?", hakte er nach. „Wieso?"

„Du erstellst doch nicht heimlich Profile von uns, oder?", grinste sie plötzlich, woraufhin er lachte.

„Nein, nein. Ich bin nur an meinem Umfeld interessiert, ich meine... Ich finde das alles schrecklich interessant.", erklärte er ihr. „Also, wieso macht er nur schwierig neue Freunde?"

„Ich sollte dir das nicht erzählen.", erwiderte sie nun und wies ihn damit etwas deutlicher ab. Er nickte langsam.

„In Ordnung.", gab er zurück. Eine ganze Weile schwiegen sie. „Siehst du – bist du schon einmal hier gewesen?", sie lächelte, als er auf das kleine Café deutete. Ja, sie war während ihrer Ausbildung (und vor ihrer Hochzeit) häufig dort mit James gewesen. Dann hatten sie zusammen gefrühstückt oder sich nach der Arbeit dort getroffen und geknutscht und Kaffee getrunken.

„Ja.", flüsterte sie. Er hielt ihr die Tür auf und bestellte zwei Kaffee, während sie ihre Jacke auszog. Lächelnd stellte er eine dampfende Tasse vor sie und setzte sich ihr gegenüber. Die Bedienung (sie erkannte sie von früher) starrte sie an, dann ging sie zu ihrer Kollegin und begann aufgeregt mit ihr zu tuscheln. Seufzend wandte sie sich ihrer Begleitung zu.

„Was?", fragte er wieder.

„Sieh mal – Alan...", begann sie unsicher. „Ich – ich muss dir etwas erzählen und das ist wirklich sehr peinlich, okay?", er nickte nur auffordernd. „Ich – ich sollte nicht hier sein.", gestand sie letztendlich.

„Wieso?", hakte er nach.

„Sieh mal – ich – ich bin bereits vergeben. Und ich weiß nicht, wie es auf dich wirkt, wenn ich mit dir hier bin.", flüsterte sie verlegen. Er seufzte leise.

„War ja klar, dass du schon jemanden hast.", meinte er letztendlich schulterzuckend. „Ich meine... Wer würde sich eine schöne Frau wie dich entgehen lassen?", sie fuhr über ihr Gesicht. „Es ist dein 'bester Freund', nicht wahr?", sie nickte schließlich ehrlich. „Du hast so über ihn geredet, als wäre da mehr.", erklärte er.

„Es tut mir Leid, ich hoffe, ich habe dich nicht irgendwie – uh – ich hoffe, ich habe keine falschen Signale gesendet.", Alan lächelte ermutigend.

„Gar nicht, Lily.", beruhigte er sie. „Dass du jemanden hast und ich dich bewundere bedeutet noch lange nicht, dass wir keine Freunde sein dürfen, oder?", sie strahlte jetzt plötzlich wieder. Alan brachte sie dazu, das schlechte was momentan die ganze Zeit wie eine Regenwolke über ihr hing, einfach mal eine Weile zu vergessen und wieder wie früher zu sein. Normal zu sein.

„Nein, gar nicht!", meinte sie glücklich. „Ich wäre sehr gerne deine Freundin!", er gluckste ein bisschen. Über den Tisch hinweg streichelte er wieder über ihre Wange, sodass sie einen Moment wieder ein schlechtes Gefühl hatte, dann fiel ihr wieder ein, dass er wusste, dass sie vergeben war und das demnach wohl rein platonisch meinte. Sirius streichelte ständig über ihre Wange oder ihre Haare und er hatte sie sogar ein paar Mal geküsst (etwas, was James trotzdem es nur 'Sirius' war, nie gerne gesehen hatte).

„Also, Lily, wo kommst du her?", fragte er nun, um ein Gespräch anzufangen. Sie strahlte breit und ließ sich einfach darauf ein.

* * *

Als sie nach Hause kam war es bereits dunkel draußen. Die Tage wurden wieder kürzer und sie konnte irgendwie nicht so richtig verstehen, wie der letzte, schöne Sommer schon wieder vorbei sein konnte. Sie wusste noch, wie sie mit James in Kingston an der Themse gelegen und gegrübelt hatte. Geheim-Kommando ja, Geheim-Kommando nein? Lieber eine Familie gründen und in Frieden leben? Lieber dem Orden der Phönix beitreten? Sie hatten unendlich viele Ideen und Optionen gehabt, James hatte lange Gespräche mit Dumbledore geführt und die Tests für das Ministerium gemacht, die er einfach alle bestanden hatte! Sogar den, in dem ein Seelenheiler in seinen Kopf eingedrungen war, um die schlimmsten Szenarien durchzuspielen, inklusive einer hässlichen Version, in der er Lily ermordet – oder eher noch geschlachtet – in ihrem Ehebett gefunden hatte.

Aber jetzt verlor er den Verstand. Sie fragte sich, was passiert war, dass er plötzlich den Halt verlor. „Wo warst du?", erschrocken fuhr sie herum. Dort saß er, ihr Mann, im dunklen Wohnzimmer, sie konnte seine Brillengläser im Licht des Flurs reflektieren sehen.

„Warum sitzt du hier im Dunklen?", fragte sie stirnrunzelnd. Als sie im Wohnzimmer das Licht anschaltete, da zuckte er und kniff seine Augen zusammen. Er saß auf der Couch, völlig übernächtigt und mit tiefen Ringen unter seinen blutunterlaufenden Augen. Seine Haut war weiß wie die Wand hinter ihm, in seiner Hand umklammerte er ein Glas Whisky, das weit über das normale Maß hinaus gefüllt war.

„Ich weiß, wo du warst.", stöhnte er.

„Ach ja?", hakte sie nur nach.

„Ja.", machte er. „Du warst mit einem anderen Mann unterwegs.", knurrte er dann ein wenig. Sie zog ihre Augenbrauen herauf. „Schwarze Haare, hochgewachsen, schlank, ordentlich gekleidet, Alan McCarthy, sechsundzwanzig Jahre, Seelenheiler im Mungos seit gut zwei Wochen.", erklärte er ihr dann.

„Und woher weißt du das alles?", fragte sie ihn bissig.

„Du hast Angst gehabt und ich habe dir gesagt, Moody hat zugestimmt, dich beschützen zu lassen.", gab er wütend zurück.

„Du lässt mich beschatten?", er verdrehte seine Augen, sein Zeigefinger klopfte jetzt ungeduldig gegen das Glas und machte dabei Geräusche.

„Beschützen.", korrigierte er sie. „Um dann dabei heraus zu finden, dass du neuerdings mit irgendwelchen Typen in das Café gehst, in dem wir mehr als die Hälfte unserer Ausbildung verbracht haben.", schnaubte er dann abfällig.

„Und mein unerkannter Beschützer hat dir so viele Details erzählt?", fragte sie ihn.

„Er beherrscht eben keine Okklumentik.", knurrte er, woraufhin sie rot wurde. „Nicht so wie du, die es mal von Snievellus beigebracht bekommen hat und mir hier was vom Pferd erzählen könnte, ohne dass ich sie durchschaue.", jetzt verschränkte sie ihre Arme.

„James-"

„Er hat dich angefasst.", unsicher suchte sie James' Blick, aber er starrte nur zu ihren Schuhen. „Er – er hat dein Gesicht gestreichelt und dich zum Abschied auf die Wange geküsst.", der Gedanke daran allein schien ihn zu plagen. „Und du hast ihn gelassen."

„Kannst du deinen Vorwurf vielleicht mal genauer definieren?", fragte sie ihn jetzt biestig.

„Hast du was mit ihm?", fragte er aufgebracht zurück.

Obwohl sie mit der Frage gerechnet hatte, verletzte sie sie zutiefst. Einfach durch und durch, es tat so weh, dass er dachte, sie hätte sich einfach einen neuen gesucht. Sie hätte ihn 'ersetzt', als würde er ihr nichts bedeuten. „Denkst du, du bist mir so gleichgültig?", er zuckte mit seinen Schultern.

„Du hast ihn gelassen. Du hast mit ihm geflirtet und mit deinen Haaren gespielt.", hatte sie? Sie konnte sich nicht mehr genau daran erinnern, was sie getan und wie sie wann reagiert hatte. „Hast du was mit ihm? Du hast nicht geantwortet.", bemerkte er beinahe beiläufig.

„Nein, ich habe nichts mit ihm, James, ich bin verheiratet.", ermahnte sie ihn. „Auch wenn ich nichts davon spüre, außer den Ring an meiner Kette, den ich nie tragen darf, weil alle Welt versuchen wird, mich umzubringen, sobald sie heraus finden, dass ich mit James Bond verheiratet bin.", er zuckte zusammen, als sie den falschen Nachnamen benutzte.

„Ich – uhm... Ich finde, du übertreibst.", murmelte er.

„Finde ich gar nicht. Gerade vor ein paar Tagen dachte ich, hätte dort hinten eine Leiche gelegen.", schnarrte sie zurück. Er stöhnte.

„Lily-"

„Und du hast dich seitdem nicht einmal mehr blicken lassen! Dir ist das alles total egal und total unwichtig! Dich interessiert es nicht, dass du mir unter der Dusche weh getan hast und dann einfach abgehauen bist, ohne dich auch nur zu verabschieden!", jetzt drehte er sein Gesicht ab, damit sie ihn nicht ansehen konnte. „Dann lässt du mich beobachten wie ein freakiger Stalker und lauerst mir hier im Dunkeln auf, um mir haarsträubende Vorwürfe zu machen!", fügte sie hinzu.

„Ich lasse dich weder beschatten noch beobachten, ich lasse dich beschützen, weil ich Angst habe, dir passiert etwas.", knurrte er.

„Du hast keine Ahnung, was 'Angst' ist! Du weißt ja immer, wo und mit wem ich gerade bin, nicht wahr? Greifst an dein Ohr und dann hörst du das neuste Update, was ich aushecke und was ich anhabe und ob ich meine Haare anfasse oder nicht! Ich sitze Abend für Abend hier vor dem Kamin und frage mich, ob du jemals wieder kommst oder ob du jetzt immer bei Sirius schläfst und warum er mir nicht einmal sagt, dass du bei ihm bist!", warf sie ihm vor.

„Ich war nicht bei Sirius.", antwortete er sofort, um seinen besten Freund zu entlasten.

„Wo bist du dann gewesen, James?", fragte sie abgebracht. „Du hast dich vier Tage nicht blicken lassen, ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht! Aber das ist dir ja egal! Dir ist egal, dass mein Leben vorbei ist, wenn sie dir irgendwann mal aus einem Schilf fischen!", er schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Ist es mir nicht.", flüsterte er tonlos.

„Wo warst du, wenn du nicht bei Sirius geschlafen hast?", fragte sie ungeduldig nach. Er seufzte.

„Ich habe versucht, das Nest zu finden.", erwiderte er schließlich mit belegter Stimme. „Aber ich bin gescheitert und sie haben mich geschnappt. Dann habe ich zwei Tage in einem finsteren Loch verbracht bis eine der Wachen kam, um mich zu meiner Hinrichtung zu holen.", er seufzte tief. Innerlich sah sie wieder, wie er diesen Mann umbrachte. „Dann – uhm... Dann habe ich eine weitere Nacht in einem Wald verbracht, unter einem Wasserfall. Moody hat mich nach Hause geschickt, als ich ihm eben meinen Bericht abgeben wollte. Meinte, ich sollte mal einen Tag Pause machen, ich sähe scheiße aus.", er räusperte sich verlegen.

„D – du...", sie stöhnte. „Sie haben dich geschnappt?", fragte sie dann nach.

„Was denkst du, warum würde ich nicht zu dir zurück nach Hause kommen?", das kommentierte sie nur mit einem Schnauben. „Lily, es war nur ein einziges Mal, dass ich absichtlich nicht zu dir nach Hause gekommen bin, okay, nur das eine Mal! Ich wollte uns eine Pause gönnen, wir haben so viel gestritten in der letzten Zeit.", erklärte er ihr seufzend.

„Stimmt ja gar nicht, du bist ja nie hier.", gab sie zurück.

„Aber jede Sekunde, die ich hier war haben wir gestritten. Lily, komm schon, ich weiß, dass das alles gerade nicht ideal ist-", sie schnaubte wieder.

„Nicht ideal?"

„Lily, ich liebe dich!", sie sah ihn überrascht an. „Komm schon, guck nicht so! Hast du vergessen, was ich für dich empfinde? Du bist meine Ehefrau, ich liebe dich abgöttisch.", ihr stiegen Tränen in die Augen, sodass er seufzend seinen Kopf schüttelte.

„James, bitte geh nicht mehr auf diese Missionen.", bat sie ihn jetzt. „Bitte hör auf damit, kannst du nicht wieder als normaler Auror arbeiten?", er seufzte tief. „Bitte. Ich habe schreckliche Angst um dich."

„Das geht nicht.", flüsterte er tonlos. „Das – das geht einfach nicht, ich bin so nah dran!"

„So nah dran, hingerichtet zu werden!", erinnerte sie ihn. „Und wenn du nicht hingerichtet wirst, dann richtest du dich dafür selber zugrunde! Du isst nicht mehr, du schläfst nicht mehr – dieser... Dieser 'Blick' in deinen Augen, als wärst du nur noch eine leere Hülle...", zählte sie beunruhigt auf. Er seufzte.

„Süße, egal, was ich von hier an tue, ich komme nicht sauber aus dieser Sache heraus, es sei denn, dieser Voldemort-Spinner ist endlich erledigt. Wenn ich jetzt versuche, mich zurück zu ziehen, werden sie mich jagen und dich dazu. Alles, was ich versuche, ist dich zu schützen, mein Liebling.", erklärte er ihr geduldig. „Sieh mich an.", bat er.

Sie sah auf. „Was?"

„Liebling, sieh mir direkt in die Augen und sag mir, dass du nichts für ihn empfindest.", bat er sie, dabei zitterten seine Finger. Sie seufzte leise.

„James!", ermahnte sie ihn wie einen kleinen Jungen.

„Bitte.", stöhnte er. „Bitte. Der – der Gedanke, dass du – dass du ihn...", er stöhnte zutiefst erschüttert, also hockte sie sich direkt vor ihn und fuhr mit beiden Händen durch seine Haare.

„James, da ist nichts!", schwor sie ihm. „Nichts und 'gar nichts'!", erklärte sie dann entschieden. Er nickte nervös und stöhnte erneut.

„Okay.", machte er. „Okay.", sie sahen sich kurz an.

„Du solltest jetzt schlafen.", sagte sie ernst. Er nickte seufzend. „Was?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich weit komme.", flüsterte er.

„Wieso?", fragte sie ihn liebevoll.

„Mh.", machte er seufzend, dabei trank er seinen Whisky aus. „Ich glaube, ich bin betrunken.", sie schüttelte stumm ihren Kopf. „Das – uh – das war nicht der Plan, ich wollte dir nicht betrunken auflauern und mit dir streiten.", stöhnte er letztendlich. „Ich habe das Gefühl, ich kann einfach nichts mehr sagen, ohne das wir mehr streiten.", sie setzte sich jetzt vorsichtig auf seinen Schoß und schlang ihre Arme um ihn. „Es tut mir Leid."

„Was tut dir Leid?", fragte sie ihn besorgt.

„Alles. ...ich weiß, was ich hier gerade aufs Spiel setze. Dich und – und unsere Ehe und unsere Zukunft.", sie seufzte leise, als er das sagte. „Und es tut mir Leid, Lily. Ich liebe dich. Ich würde eher sterben, als dich einfach aufzugeben, aber – ich – ich komme nicht mehr aus dieser Sache heraus. Oder ich weiß einfach nicht, wie.", stöhnte er. Wieder streichelte sie durch seine Haare und küsste seine Schläfe dann zärtlich.

Da war der Blick wieder. Sie liebte diesen Blick, den Blick vollkommener Hingabe und Verehrung. Der Blick, den sie so sehr vermisste. „Und – und dass ich dir weh getan habe. Ich weiß einfach nicht, was in mich gefahren ist.", stöhnte er kopfschüttelnd. „Es tut mir so Leid."

„Liebling, du solltest jetzt ins Bett gehen.", meinte sie wieder. „Komm, ich helfe dir.", er räusperte sich, als sie aufstand und ihn hoch zog.

Es ging nur langsam, weil er so schwer war und ein paar Mal den Halt verlor, aber dann hatte sie ihn endlich ins Schlafzimmer gehievt. Er fiel auf ihr Ehebett und fuhr über sein Gesicht. „Ist das nicht eine Schande?", fragte er sie.

„Was meinst du?", fragte sie.

„Dass ich trinken muss, um dir sagen zu können, was ich für dich empfinde.", erklärte er. „Ich denke es immerzu, du bist der einzige Gedanke, der mich antreibt, alles, was ich tue, tue ich nur aus Liebe für dich, aber wenn wir reden – wenn du vor mir stehst und mich ansiehst, dann streiten wir immer nur.", sie schob seine Schuhe von seinen Füßen und bemerkte dabei, dass er wahrscheinlich nicht einmal duschen gewesen war. „Ich kriege die Worte einfach nicht über die Lippen, ich will dir so vieles sagen, aber stattdessen streiten wir.", seufzend zog sie auch seinen schmutzigen Umhang und das Hemd aus. Ausnahmsweise kein Blut, so fiel ihn nebenbei auf.

„Es ist so schwierig, weil du so wenig schläfst.", erwiderte sie. „Liebling, du musst noch duschen gehen.", erklärte sie ihm.

„Wieso kann ich nicht schlafen?", fragte er zurück.

„Weil du eben gesagt hast, du hast unter einem Wasserfall geschlafen. Du wirst dir den Tod holen, seine Socken sind noch nass.", ermahnte sie ihn. „Ist dir nicht kalt?"

„Nein, gar nicht.", sie nickte verstehend. Alkohol, also wirklich.

„Komm, James, geh duschen.", forderte sie ihn auf. Tatsächlich gehorchte er, richtete sich mühselig auf und begann, sich selber zu entkleiden. Lily setzte sich nur auf das Bett und musterte ihren nackten Ehemann. Er war so breit geworden. Natürlich waren das alles Muskeln, aber trotzdem schien es ihr nicht normal, dass er so dermaßen breit war. Muskulös war schon fast nicht mehr der richtige Ausdruck dafür. Als er sein Shirt über den Kopf zog, da konnte sie genau sehen, wie seine Muskeln sich bewegten und anspannten, ein faszinierendes Schauspiel für sie, als Heilerin.

„Kommst du mit?", fragte er irgendwann.

Zuerst wollte sie 'Nein' sagen. Das letzte Mal unter der Dusche war ihr eine Lehre gewesen, sie wollte nie wieder spüren, wie er ihr freiwillig weh tat. Auf der anderen Seite wollte sie ihn unter keinen Umständen abweisen und alles, was er eben gesagt hatte, wieder untergraben. „Ich – ich komme gleich nach.", murmelte sie also. Er nickte nur, während er aus seinen Hosen schlüpfte und verschwand im Badezimmer.

Sie griff nach dem Spiegel in der Jackentasche ihres Mannes. „Sirius Black.", flüsterte sie.

„Ja?", das Gesicht ihres Freundes erschien im Spiegel und musterte sie überrascht. „Was gibt's?"

„Können wir morgen tauschen?", fragte sie.

„Was?"

„Ich – ich brauche frei.", er runzelte seine Stirn. „Moody hat James heim geschickt und gesagt, er soll mal einen Tag Pause nehmen. Ich brauche morgen frei.", beharrte sie, als er sich räusperte.

„Lily, hältst du das für eine gute Idee? Lass ihn doch schlafen und sich erholen.", bat er sie.

„Nein, ich will Zuhause bleiben.", erwiderte sie bissig. „Komm schon, Sirius! Bitte, ich bitte dich nie wieder darum, nur bitte gönne mir einen Tag mit meinem Mann.", flehte sie. Er rieb sich verlegen über den Nacken.

„Also gut, ich gehe morgen.", maulte er.

„Danke!", strahlte sie, sodass er plötzlich schräg grinste. „Was?"

„Ich liebe es, dich so zu sehen.", meinte er schulterzuckend. „Gute Nacht, Lily-Maus.", sie antwortete gar nicht nicht mehr, sondern warf den Spiegel auf das Bett und streifte ihre Kleidung ab, plötzlich ungeduldig darauf, mit James zu schlafen. Aber der sah nicht so aus, als ginge es ihm gut genug dazu, denn er stützte sich mit beiden Händen ab und atmete schwer, als sie unter die Dusche trat.

„Jamie?", sprach sie ihn zögerlich an.

„D – die Tränke wirken nicht mehr.", flüsterte er.

„Was?"

„Die Tränke, die normalerweise machen, dass ich ihre Gesichter nicht immer sehen muss.", stöhnte er kopfschüttelnd und kniff dabei seine Augen zusammen. Sie streichelte zurückhaltend über seine nackten Arme, dann drängte sie sich zwischen ihn und die Wand.

„Sieh mich an.", flüsterte sie gegen den Wasserstrahl an. Er seufzte und folgte ihrer Aufforderung, indem er sie einmal von oben bis unten genau musterte. „Ich liebe dich, James.", sagte sie, bevor sie ihn küsste. Ihre Hand griff an die Stelle, unter der sein Herz heftig und ein bisschen unregelmäßig pochte. „Den James hier drin.", seine Arme schlangen sich um sie und er erwiderte den Kuss stürmisch.

Natürlich nahm er Tränke. Das war logisch, wieso hatte sie sein gefühlloses Verhalten nicht schon viel früher mit Tränken in Verbindung gebracht, sie war doch Heiler! Darum stritten sie immer, weil er nicht mehr unterscheiden konnte, wer wer war und selbst, wenn er wusste, dass er sie liebte, so war er doch unter dem Einfluss von Tränken unfähig dazu, es ihr zu kommunizieren.

Nach einer viel längeren Dusche, als es zu vertreten gewesen wäre (und nachdem er dieses Mal gut gemacht hatte, was er letztes Mal nicht beachtet hatte) schleppte er sich schließlich todmüde ins Bett. Sie folgte ihm artig, taumelte liebestrunken hinter ihrem Mann her und kroch zu ihm unter die Bettdecke. „Wann musst du morgen gehen?"

„Ich habe frei.", murmelte sie gegen seine Brust. Es fühlte sich so gut an, neben ihm zu liegen. Er war schön warm (nicht heiß, nur schön, angenehm warm) und spannte seine Arme um sie. „Wir können morgen den ganzen Tag im Bett liegen. Und du kannst dich ausruhen.", er nickte verstehend, dabei drückte er sie noch fester an sich.

„Gut.", machte er. „Gut, dass du morgen hier bist. W – wo ich dich sehen kann.", stotterte er. Sie wusste nicht genau, wie er das meinte. War das im Bezug auf Alan? Oder meinte er nur, gut, dass sie sich sehen konnten? Oder dachte er an Todesser und Angriffe?

Er schlief bald darauf, so konnte sie sehen. Sein Gesicht war verzogen, sie war sich sicher, dass es kein erholsamer Schlaf war, aber er schlief endlich und irgendwie war es beruhigend, dass er überhaupt mal wieder schlief.

Sie würden morgen weiter sehen...


	5. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

Als sie aufwachte, da war er fort. Verwirrt richtete sie sich auf. Hatte sie das geträumt? War sie so verzweifelt und so einsam, dass sie nur geträumt hatte, wie er ihr liebe Dinge sagte und es ihr dann unter der Dusche machte? Nein, dort hinten standen seine Schuhe und seine schmutzige Kleidung von vor vier Tagen lag überall verstreut. Wo war er? „James?", rief sie laut, aber es kam keine Antwort.

Im Badezimmer war er nicht, da ging sie einfach mit ungekämmten Haaren und noch im Schlafanzug die Treppe herunter, um dann überrascht festzustellen, dass dort nur Alastor Moody saß. „Guten Morgen.", grüßte er sie.

„W – was machen Sie hier?", fragte sie.

„James hat mich gebeten, zu warten, bis sie aufstehen.", erklärte er ihr ruhig. „Und zu erklären, warum er verschwunden ist.", sie fühlte Zorn in sich aufkochen. Das war gar nicht beängstigend, dass ihr Mann sie einfach von einem ihr völlig fremden (und gerade zutiefst verhassten) Menschen hatte bewachen lassen, während sie 'schlief'! Und er war einfach fort gegangen, ohne sich zu verabschieden!

„Sie müssen gar nichts erklären!", schnaubte sie aufgebracht. „Er ist gegangen, weil er ein paar Menschen mehr umbringen muss, schon okay! Wenn Sie ihn sehen, dann sagen Sie, er soll sich gar nicht mehr darum scheren, überhaupt hier her zu kommen!", er seufzte.

„Er hat gesagt, dass Sie das sagen würden, Lily.", erklärte er. „Ich habe ihn fort geschickt. Wir hatten verabredet, dass ich komme, damit er seinen Bericht abgeben kann und als ich eintraf, da – nun... Es ging ihm schlecht, also habe ich ihm einen Trank gegeben. Danach wollte er wieder gehen.", meinte er schulterzuckend.

„Ich will das nicht hören, mir ist das wirklich total egal!", schnappte sie.

„Lily-"

„Sie haben meinen Mann geopfert!", schnarrte sie nun. „Hören Sie, Moody? Sie haben meinen Mann dieser Sache geopfert, völlig ungeachtet dessen, dass er nicht nur für sich alleine verantwortlich ist! Sie können nicht einfach durch die Gegend laufen und Leben zerstören, nur weil Sie offensichtlich abgesehen vom Töten anderer Menschen keines haben!", sein Gesicht, bis eben noch ein wenig betreten, fiel jetzt in sich zusammen und wurde zu einer eisernen Maske.

„Ich habe ihn 'nicht' geopfert.", ermahnte er sie. „Er hat sich freiwillig gemeldet!"

„Sie haben ihn gefragt!"

„Ob er sich freiwillig melden würde! Und er hat sich freiwillig gemeldet, weil er Sie sicher wissen will!", sie schnaubte erneut abfällig.

„So sicher, dass Sie mich umsiedeln mussten!", darauf blinzelte er sie erstaunt an. „Was?"

„'Umsiedeln'?", hakte er nach. „Er hat mich darum gebeten, eine neue Bleibe für Sie zu suchen, er ist zu mir gekommen und hat gesagt, dass er Angst hat, man könnte Ihre Adresse heraus finden und Sie holen! Ich habe vorgeschlagen, die Wohnung zu sichern und Wachen aufzustellen, er hat auf einen Umzug bestanden!", stellte er richtig. Sie konnte nicht anders, als ihn anzustarren.

„Was?", fragte sie leise.

„Er ist immer noch frei darin, seine Entscheidungen selber zu treffen, Lily. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich habe schon vor gut einem Monat bemerkt, dass er dem Ganzen nicht gewachsen ist und habe ihm angeboten, auszusteigen, aber er hat nur gesagt, es gäbe kein Zurück mehr.", innerlich schämte sie sich für den Vorwurf, den sie ihm gerade eben gemacht hatte. Er seufzte. „Ich habe Ihnen Ehemann nicht geopfert. Das hat er selber getan.", fügte er dann hinzu.

Sie sank auf einen Küchenstuhl, während er gerade aufstand und sie einfach so verließ. Nach allem, was sie eben gesagt hatte, kam es ihr sogar so vor, als würde er berechtigt darauf verzichten, sich wenigstens höflich zu verabschieden. Er hatte ihm einen Ausweg geboten, ihm angeboten, aussteigen zu können – aber er hatte darauf verzichtet. Seine Worte von gestern Abend, dass er wusste, was er alles aufs Spiel setzte und dass er keinen Ausweg sah, das waren alles nur leere Lügen gewesen. Leer, wie der Blick in seinen Augen, als er den fremden Mann auf dem Wohnzimmerteppich gewürgt hatte.

Stöhnend brachte sie sich wieder auf ihre Beine, schleppte sich die Treppen sofort wieder herauf und stellte sich einen Moment unter die Dusche. Er hatte darauf verzichtet, in Frieden mit ihr zu leben. Er hatte sich selber geopfert. Dieser Gedanke machte sie völlig benommen. Nach einer kurzen Dusche machte sie sich rasch fertig und zog sich an, dann verschwand sie im Kamin.

Sirius sah überrascht auf, als sie in Heilerzimmer kam. „Lily!"

„Hey.", machte sie nur eisern.

„Ich dachte, du verbringst den Tag mit-", er sah sich um, ehe er den Namen aussprach. „James?"

„Nun, nein.", erwiderte sie nur.

„Habt ihr gestritten?", hakte er nach.

„Nein."

„Was ist dann passiert?", fragte er verwundert.

„Nichts ist passiert.", erwiderte sie aufgebracht. „Ich habe auch gedacht, wir würden den Tag miteinander verbringen, war aber gar nicht so.", schnappte sie dann. „Er ist einfach abgehauen. Er hat nicht nicht einmal verabschiedet! Er hat es 'Moody' überlassen, mir schonend beizubringen, dass er wieder los gezogen ist, um mehr Leben zu beenden!", sie merkte selber, dass ihre Stimme schriller wurde, nur konnte sie es einfach nicht mehr verhindern. Er legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern.

„Sht!", machte er, auch dabei sah er sich um.

„Sein neuster Standard von 'lahm' ist es, mir hinterher zu spionieren, betrunken im Wohnzimmer auf mich zu warten und dann einfach abzuhauen, obwohl wir uns wieder vertragen hatten! Vier Tag war er fort und hat mich glauben lassen, er sei tot und dann taucht er einfach auf – und haut gleich dann wieder ab, obwohl er versprochen hat, er hätte einen ganzen Tag Zeit!", kreischte sie. Ein paar ihrer Kollegen sahen auf, da verdrehte Sirius seine Augen.

„Lily, 'sht'!", machte er eindringlich.

„Du kannst wieder nach Hause gehen und deinen freien Tag genießen, Sirius, es gibt 'nichts' was in diesem großen Haus auf mich wartet.", schniefte sie jetzt bitter. Wann hatte sie angefangen zu weinen?

„Ich denke nicht, dass du in der Lage dazu bist, Patienten zu behandeln!", erwiderte er todernst. „Du solltest nach Hause gehen, einen starken Tee trinken und dich hinlegen!", riet er ihr.

„Nein.", gab sie trotzig zurück.

„Lily, du kannst so keine Patienten sehen!", ermahnte er sie jetzt. „Geh. Nach. Hause! Du bist hier unnütz.", wieder musste sie schniefen, da umarmte er sie wenigstens besorgt. „Liebling, ich meine es doch gut mit dir. Alle schauen schon, geh doch lieber heim und lass mich deine Schicht übernehmen.", murmelte er in ihr Ohr.

„Er ist einfach gegangen.", brach es aus ihr heraus.

„Sht.", machte er wieder.

„I – ich verstehe das alles nicht. Gestern Abend war alles gut.", heulte sie. „Wir – wir hatten sogar Sex und er hat mir gar nicht weh getan, ich kann nicht verstehen, warum er hätte gehen wollen!", er tätschelte ihre Schulter ein bisschen.

„Liebes, geh nach Hause.", ermahnte er sie wieder. „Ich komme später und schaue nach dir, versprochen.", sie nickte nur noch schniefend. Seufzend streichelte er über ihre Haare, also drehte sie sich um.

Weit kam sie nicht. Die Tür war gerade erst hinter ihr geschlossen, da fühlte sie einen festen Widerstand. Blind vor Tränen sah sie auf, direkt in Alans Gesicht. Der runzelte seine Stirn ein wenig. „Oh je, das sieht aber schlimm aus.", meinte er einfühlsam. Sie seufzte tief, dann fuhr sie über ihr Gesicht. „Brauchst du eine Schulter zum Anlehnen?"

„Er hat mich einfach sitzen lassen!", brach es nur aus ihr heraus.

„Was?", hakte er nach. Aber sie konnte kaum noch antworten, da streichelte er über ihre Haare. „Brauchst du also eine Schulter zum Weinen, Liebes?", ehe sie sich stoppen konnte, nickte sie hastig und drückte ihr Gesicht gegen seine Schulter. „Okay, wollen wir in mein Büro gehen?"

Obwohl sie es besser wusste, folgte sie ihm einfach in sein Büro. Sie wusste, dass sie gerade verletzlich war und er vielleicht Gefühle für sie hatte. Und sie hatte schon einmal mit ihm geflirtet. Und sie hatten mehr oder weniger ein Date gehabt. Trotzdem folgte sie ihm und ließ zu, dass er sie auf seiner Couch platzierte. „Tee?"

„Etwas stärkeres vielleicht?", schlug sie im Gegenzug vor. Er zog seine Augenbrauen herauf, reichte ihr aber ein Glas und schenkte Whisky ein. Sie trank sofort aus, danach hörten ihre Finger auf zu zittern.

„Also – also, was ist nur passiert, Lily?", hakte er nach.

„Ich – uhm... Ich weiß nicht, er kam gestern nach Hause und – und irgendwie war alles so gut und heute morgen war er einfach weg.", stöhnte sie. „Er arbeitet so viel und er hat gesagt, er hat heute frei – also – also warum wollte er nicht bei mir sein?", wieder traten Tränen in ihre Augen. „Wieso würde er nicht seinen ersten freien Tag seit drei Monaten mit mir verbringen wollen?", sie schluchzte leise auf.

„Meine Güte, er arbeitet seit drei Monaten durch?", hakte er nach.

„Er hat gesagt, er liebt mich und dann hat er mich einfach liegen lassen, als wäre ich ein benutztes Taschentuch.", beschwerte sie sich. Er setzte sich endlich neben sie.

„Ich bin mir sicher, er liebt dich.", murmelte er mitleidig. „Ich meine, wer würde dich 'nicht' lieben?", fragte er dann einfühlsam. Gegen ihren eigentlichen Willen lehnte sie sich zutraulich gegen ihn, sodass er zärtlich durch ihre Haare streicheln konnte. Es war schön. Früher hatte James immer zärtlich durch ihre Haare gestreichelt und sie hatte das genossen und sich gegen ihn gelehnt. Dann hatte sie Gänsehaut bekommen, sodass er grinsen konnte – meistens waren sie dann stöhnend und ächzend und schwitzend im Bett gelandet.

Sie begann nun stumm und bitter zu weinen. Das waren nicht nur Tränchen, nein, das waren dicke Kullertränen, die schmerzhaft und verzweifelt an ihren Wangen brannten. Was hätte sie nicht alles getan, damit er zu ihr zurück kam? Alan küsste ihre Schläfe. „I – ich sollte gehen.", stotterte sie jetzt.

„Wieso?", fragte er überrascht. „Lily, ich tröste dich nur.", murmelte er liebevoll, dabei drückte er sie noch fester an sich. „Da ist nichts dabei. Dir geht es nicht gut und ich tröste dich.", erinnerte er sie.

„Aber – aber... Du hast mich geküsst.", flüsterte sie verlegen.

„Auf die Schläfe.", grinste er. „Auch da ist nichts dabei. Macht Sirius das nie?", doch, machte er, trotzdem wurde sie das Gefühl nicht los, dass James es nichts ausmachte, wenn Sirius sie auf die Schläfe küsste, wohingegen er wütend geworden wäre, hätte er gewusst, dass Alan es gerade getan hatte.

Auf der anderen Seite: James wusste es aber nicht. Und er würde es auch nie heraus finden! James war viel zu beschäftigt mit seinem eigenen Kram und überhaupt eh nie anwesend. Und wenn er sagte, er sei anwesend, dann log er ihr direkt ins Gesicht. Außerdem hatte Alan irgendwie auch Recht. Da war nichts dabei. Er tröstete sie und versuchte nicht, mit ihr im Bett zu landen, immerhin wusste er bereits, dass sie vergeben war! Das letzte Argument, das sie unbedingt gebraucht hatte um sich selber zu überzeugen, dass sie nichts verbotenes tat, lieferte Alan ihr letztendlich. Er küsste sie wieder auf die Schläfe und lehnte sich mit ihr zurück auf die Couch, wo er sie fest in seinen Armen hielt und summte, während er sie tröstete.

Auch das hatte James immer getan. Sie fühlte sich zu sicher und zu geborgen, um ihn abzuweisen oder gar zu gehen! Wie lange wartete sie schon darauf, wieder einmal zu fühlen, was sie gerade fühlte? Alles, was sie wollte, war, dass sich wieder einmal jemand Zeit für sie nahm. James hatte keine Zeit, Alan aber schon. Und so lange nichts zwischen ihnen passierte, war es auch nicht verboten, dass sie es einfach genoss, dass 'er' für sie da war, wenn James sich weigerte, für sie da zu sein. Sie hatte ihm deutlich gesagt, dass sie ihn brauchte und er weigerte sich, für sie da zu sein. Es war nicht ihre Schuld, dass sie sich die Aufmerksamkeit, die sie brauchte, bei jemand anders holen musste!

Nachdem dieser Gedanke deutlich greifbar durch ihren Kopf gegangen war, löste sie sich augenblicklich von Alan und sprang auf. „Ich muss jetzt gehen!", rief sie beinahe.

„Wieso?"

„Ich muss gehen!", wiederholte sie nur. „Danke für – für deine Zeit!", stotterte sie letztendlich und verschwand türknallend.

* * *

Wie er es versprochen hatte, kam Sirius nach seiner – oder ursprünglich ihrer – Schicht nach Godrics Hollow. Sie saß am Kamin und trank. Nicht, weil sie gerne Whisky trank, James trank lieber Whisky, sie war nicht so der Trinker, aber sie hatte es dringend nötig gehabt. „Lily?", fragte Sirius beunruhigt, als er ins Wohnzimmer trat und sie trinken sah.

„Hey.", machte sie nur.

„Wieso trinkst du?", fragte er auch sofort. Einen Moment überlegte sie. Weshalb trank sie?

„Nur so.", log sie. Ihr wären viele Gründe eingefallen, aber keiner, den sie hätte zugeben wollen.

„Okay.", machte er, offensichtlich unsicher, wie er auf ihre Lüge reagieren sollte. Sie nickte andächtig, dann leerte sie ihr Glas in einem Zug. Sirius setzte sich neben sie. „Liebes?"

„Mh?"

„Du kannst hier nicht einfach sitzen und trinken. 'Sorgen-Ertränken' ist nicht gut.", erklärte er ihr geduldig, aber darauf bekam er nur ein Stöhnen als Antwort. „Was hast du gemeint, als du gesagt hast 'ihr hattet Sex und er hat dir gar nicht weh getan'?", das reichte schon, um ihr Tränen in die Augen zu drängen. Sie zuckte mit ihren Schultern.

„Das heißt, wir hatten Sex und es hat nicht weh getan.", stöhnte sie betrunken.

„Was bedeuten würde, er tut dir normalerweise weh, wenn ihr miteinander schlaft?"

„Nur ein Mal.", flüsterte sie tonlos. „Nach – nachdem er den Mann umgebracht hat.", ihre zitternden Finger deuteten auf den Ort, wo die Leiche gelegen hatte. „Da hinten.", er räusperte sich. „Nicht absichtlich, glaube ich. Er... Er nimmt diese Tränke, ich bin mir sicher, er hat mir nicht absichtlich weh getan.", aber weh getan hatte es trotzdem.

„Ja, er hat mir von den Tränken erzählt.", gab er zu. „Und ich habe überlegt, ob ich es dir gegenüber mal ansprechen soll, aber er wollte nicht, dass du dir Sorgen machst.", darauf konnte sie nur noch schnauben.

„Ja, so war es jetzt viel besser."

„Komm schon, er meint es nur gut mit dir. Er will dich so weit wie nur möglich von diesen Sachen fern halten.", sie zuckte mit ihren Schultern als Antwort. „Lily?"

„Nun, gestern Abend hat er hier auf mich gewartet, um mir Vorwürfe zu machen und mich zu fragen, ob ich was mit Alan habe.", er horchte auf.

„Woher weiß er von Alan?", fragte er stirnrunzelnd und offensichtlich das 'Thema Alan' missbilligend. Und missbilligend, dass Alan offensichtlich ein Thema war. Sie konnte ihm ansehen, dass er ihr dafür die Schuld gab, es stand geradezu in seiner Stirn eingeritzt.

„Er lässt mich bewachen.", schnaubte sie. „Nein, beschützen. Er hat gesagt, weder bewachen, noch beschatten oder beobachten, er lässt mich beschützen. Und dann lässt er sich Bericht erstatten, was eher nach bewachen oder beschatten klingt, aber wer hat schon Lust, über solche Sachen nachzudenken?", Sirius räusperte sich.

„Okay, Lily, bitte kriege das nicht in den falschen Hals, aber du hast Alan überhaupt erst zu einem Thema gemacht. Ich finde, er hat das Recht, besorgt zu sein. Immerhin ist er dein Ehemann...", ihr Blick hätte ihn auch töten können, wenn sie gewollt hätte. „Du musst zugeben-"

„Du räumst ihm also das Recht ein, mir hinterher zu spionieren?", zischte sie. „Das ist deine Auffassung von 'Vertrauen', ja? Dass irgendwo irgendjemand sitzt oder steht und dich nicht aus den Augen lässt?", er seufzte.

„Ich räume ihm gar nichts ein!", ermahnte er sie.

„Alan ist kein Thema!", ärgerte sie sich. „Er wüsste das, wenn er sich mal die Mühe machen würde, hier aufzutauchen und einen Tag zu bleiben! Dann könnte ich ihm ja zeigen, wie sehr ich ihn vermisse und was für eine Angst ich um ihn habe und dass ich mir nichts sehnlicher wünsche, als dass er mal war ein bisschen Zeit mit mir verbringt, aber er ist ja nie da und wenn er kommt, dann lügt er mich nur an!", er verdrehte seine Augen.

„Vielleicht war das einfach ein wichtiger Auftrag!", schlug er vor.

„Moody hat ihm angeboten, sich aus diesem Kommando zurück zu ziehen, schon vor einem Monat!", brach es aus ihr heraus. „Und er hat abgelehnt!", darauf wusste Sirius nichts mehr zu sagen. „Er erträgt diese Arbeit nicht, aber statt mit mir zusammen in Frieden zu leben, setzt er sich lieber weiterhin dieser Gefahr aus, ohne darüber nachzudenken, was aus mir wird, wenn er irgendwann mal nicht mehr nach Hause kommt! Er will gar nicht in Frieden mit mir Leben, Sirius, sieh doch ein, dass er jetzt einer von Moodys Auftragsmördern ist und nie wieder zu uns zurück kehren wird!", ihr bester Freund räusperte sich beherzt.

„Lily, ihr würdet 'niemals' in Frieden leben.", erklärte er ihr geduldig. „Niemals. Er versucht, zu Ende zu bringen, was er angefangen hat, weil er weiß, dass ihr sonst niemals in Frieden leben könnt. Und wie ich schon gesagt habe, er ist kein Auftragsmörder...", sie fuhr über ihr Gesicht.

„Ich bin es so Leid, das zu hören!", erklärte sie wütend. „Er benimmt sich daneben, aber du nimmst ihn auch noch in Schutz und machst mir Vorwürfe, so wie er!"

„Das könntest du verhindern, indem du nicht am helllichten Tag mit anderen Typen flirtest!", erwiderte er jetzt.

„Da 'ist' aber doch nichts zwischen Alan und mir!", ärgerte sie sich. „Gar nichts! Ich will nur meinen Mann wieder haben, mehr nicht. Alan kennt hier niemanden und die Tatsache, dass du dich wie das größte Arschloch ihm gegenüber verhältst macht es ihm nicht gerade einfacher, Kontakte zu knüpfen!", warf sie ihm vor.

„Er steht auf dich!"

„Er weiß aber, dass ich schon vergeben bin!", hielt sie dagegen.

Sie wurden unterbrochen, als der Kamin sich grün verfärbte und James heraus stolperte. Beide sahen zu ihm, wie er den Halt verlor, stolperte und vornüber auf den Teppich fiel. Im Gegensatz zu Lily, die einfach nur sitzen blieb, sprang Sirius sofort auf, um ihm zu helfen. Sie betrachtete die beiden nur aus dem Wohnzimmer. „Oh Mann, Jamie-", murmelte ihr bester Freund betreten, während er ihm aufhalf. Vermutlich ein kaputtes Bein, überall Blut, so wie immer, seine Nase war gebrochen er hatte überall blutende Kratzer und tiefe Risse in seiner Haut. „Was hast du nur gemacht?"

„Ich habe das Nest gefunden!", stöhnte James. „Morgen sind sie schon wieder fort und haben ein neues Nest."

„Du – du hast sie gefunden?"

„Ja.", machte er seufzend, dabei sank er wieder auf seine Knie. „Gib – gib mir einen Moment.", flüsterte er benommen, dann beugte er sich einfach vor und kotzte. Sie schnaubte aufgebracht, dabei kam sie endlich auf ihre Beine. Das beachtete ihr Mann nur leider gar nicht, sondern erbrach munter weiter.

„Gute Nacht.", maulte sie.

„Lily!", ermahnte Sirius.

„Was? Soll ich mich um ihn kümmern?", fragte sie ungehalten. Sirius seufzte tief, als er hörte, wie betrunken sie eigentlich war. „Damit er mich morgen einmal mehr liegen lassen kann, als wäre nichts gewesen? Nein Danke!", und damit taumelte sie an den beiden Männern vorbei und verschwand in ihrem Schlafzimmer.

James kam nicht mehr nach.

* * *

Es war schon weit nach Mitternacht, aber das war es ja immer. Die Tür wurde ganz leise und ganz sorgfältig geschlossen, jemand versiegelte sie in fremdartigen Sprüchen. Zaubersprüche, die sie nicht kannte. Nur deshalb öffnete sie ihre Augen und sah auf. Trotzdem stand dort nur ihr Mann. „Was machst du hier?", fragte sie sofort.

„Ich wohne hier."

„Achso?", darauf wählte er nicht zu antworten. Er begann nur, sich auszuziehen. „James, du darfst hier nicht bleiben, geh und schlaf woanders hin.", auch darauf reagierte er nicht. „James?"

„Lily, lass uns jetzt nicht streiten, okay?", stöhnte er schließlich erschöpft.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie. „Dass du nach Hause kommst?"

Er räusperte sich, dann setzte er sich auf das Bett um seine Stiefel aufzuschnüren. „Nach dem ersten Quartal muss ich mich einer Untersuchung unterziehen, Moody hat gesagt, bis dahin darf ich nicht weiter suchen, also bin ich nach Hause gekommen, um mal wieder zu schlafen.", erklärte er langsam. „Morgen Abend kommen die Heiler her und untersuchen mich. Wenn alles gut geht, dann darf ich übermorgen wieder los.", sie schnaubte.

„Ja, wenn alles gut geht.", schnappte sie.

„Komm schon, Lily, mach mir bitte keine Szene, ich kann die wirklich nicht durchhalten, wenn ich so viele Tränke nehme, okay.", maulte er. Sie nickte verstehend. Diese Tränke, je länger sie darüber nach dachte, waren der Grund dafür, dass er sie angebrüllt hatte und so unausgeglichen war. Und dafür, dass sie ständig stritten. James hasste es, zu streiten, er war die friedliebendste Person auf der ganzen Welt, nur keinen Ärger...

„Vielleicht wäre das nicht das schlechteste, was dir passieren kann.", er verdrehte seine Augen, dabei zog er sein Hemd aus. Sie konnte gar nicht glauben, was für ein Kleiderschrank ihr Mann war. Und wie viele Wunden auf seinem Rücken gerade mehr schlecht als recht verheilten. „Ich möchte nicht, dass du hier bleibst.", rutschte er ihr heraus. Er drehte sich überrascht um und musterte sie abschätzend, beinahe ungerührt.

„Wirklich?", hakte er nur nach. „Mir sagst du immer, du wünschst dir, ich wäre mehr zu Hause. Nun, ich bin jetzt zu Hause.", sie verschränkte ihre Arme.

„Du kannst nicht einfach hier auftauchen und von mir erwarten, augenblicklich in die 'Heimchen-am-Herd-Rolle' zu fallen, nur weil du dich dazu herab gelassen hast, dich hier mal wieder blicken zu lassen!", ärgerte sie sich. „Was denkst du eigentlich, wer du bist?", er zuckte mit seinen Schultern.

„Dein Ehemann.", darauf schnaubte sie nur. „Was? Bin ich nicht dein Ehemann? Läuft es nicht nach deinem Plan, kleine Prinzessin auf der Erbse, also verlässt du mich und suchst dir einen anderen?", tatsächlich hätte sie diesen James sofort verlassen wollen und es war (um ganz ehrlich zu sein) schon einmal in ihren Sinn gekommen, aber das wollte sie nicht zugeben. Außerdem hatte sie noch immer Hoffnung, dass irgendwo in dem Körper auf ihrem Bett, ihr alter James noch drin steckte und irgendwann wieder zu ihr zurück kommen würde. Er klopfte sich gerade gegen die Schläfe.

„Was?", fragte sie urplötzlich ein bisschen besorgt, weil er sein Gesicht verzog.

„Scheiß Tränke...", murmelte er nur. „Ich glaube, die letzte Dosis war zu stark, ich bin – uhm... Ich bin komisch.", stöhnte er.

„Nicht mehr als sonst.", kommentierte sie trocken.

„Nein, ich meine damit, dass mir schwindelig ist.", da horchte sie auf. Nicht gerade eine gewöhnliche Nebenwirkung für solche Tränke. Jeder (und Lily erst recht) wusste, dass Tränke, die das Erinnerungsvermögen und das soziale Verhalten beeinflussten, nur mit gewissen Zutaten gebraut werden konnte (die Lily ebenfalls alle kannte) und keine Zutat von denen hätte 'Schwindel' erregt. Die gängigsten Nebenwirkungen waren Gewichtszunahme, charakteristische Unausgeglichenheit und Schlaflosigkeit, gegen die man dann mit anderen Tränken vor gehen konnte. Schwindel gehörte nicht dazu.

„Wer hat dir die Tränke gegeben?", fragte sie.

„Die werden mir am Kontrollpunkt bereit gelegt, Lily, niemand weiß, wer ich bin.", erwiderte er ungeduldig, dabei kniff er seine Augen zusammen und blinzelte ein paar Mal angestrengt. „Mist."

„Wann hast du sie genommen?", hakte sie nach.

„Vor nicht ganz zehn Minuten. B – bevor ich her kam. I – ich sehe nichts m – mehr.", stöhnte er.

„James?", fragte sie unsicher. „W – was hast du?", er atmete jetzt ein bisschen schwerer.

„Mist.", machte er wieder, dann taumelte er einen Schritt. Sie stand jetzt endlich auf auf, um dabei zuzusehen, wie er nach seinem Umhang tastete. „So ein – L – Lily-", stotterte er.

„Was? Was – was ist denn? Was hast du?", fragte sie aufgebracht. Sie konnte jetzt dabei zusehen, wie das letzte Bisschen Farbe aus seinem Gesicht wich. Der Umhang fiel zu Boden, James auf seine Knie, wo er seinen Mund öffnete und versuchte, sich dazu zu bringen, zu erbrechen. „D – die haben dich vergiftet!", er stöhnte nur noch als Antwort, aber da bildete sich ein wenig weißer Schaum vor seinem Mund. Endlich konnte sie reagieren. Mit einem Satz sprang sie vor und griff nach dem Umhang. James hatte ihn gegriffen, dann musste dort etwas drin sein, ein Gegenmittel oder so etwas oder vielleicht – ihr Fingerspitzen streiften ein kleines, rundes Objekt, nach dem sie dann sofort wieder wühlte.

James kippte schwer atmend auf die Seite, sein Würg-Versuch war erfolglos gewesen. Endlich konnte sie den Bezoar fassen. „Komm schon, James!", maulte sie, als sie versuchte, den Stein seinen Hals herunter zu würgen, aber darauf konnte er gerade nicht antworten. Er starrte sie nur mit vor lauter Angst geweiteten Augen an, Schweiß lief über seine Stirn, Speichel und dieser weiße Schaum waren an seinen Mundwinkeln. „Du kannst jetzt nicht sterben, ich – ich bin noch nicht fertig mit dir!", rief sie aufgebracht, dann ballte sie ihre Faust und schlug ein Mal kräftig auf sein Herz. Er zuckte zusammen, schluckte den Stein aber endlich und stöhnte danach. Einen Moment herrschte Stille, dann hörte sie wieder seinen schweren Atem. Ächzend drehte er sich auf den Bauch, richtete sich ein wenig auf und kniete einen kurzen Moment , dann war er auf allen vieren und erbrach weißen Schleim.

Ob man es glauben wollte oder nicht, sie war darüber erfreut. Weißen Schleim zu erbrechen nachdem man gerade einen Bezoar geschluckt hatte, das war ein gutes Zeichen. Natürlich gab es auch andere Reaktionen auf Bezoare (das variierte von Gift zu Gift), aber bei Giften mit Mumienstaub und Florfliegenblut war es weißer Schleim, wenn der Bezoar wirkte. Erschöpft fiel sie auf den Rücken und sah gegen die Decke, während sie seinen Würggeräuschen lauschte. So knapp. „B – bringst du mich ins Mungos?", fragte er schließlich erschöpft. Sie seufzte tief.

„Unter welchem Namen?", hakte sie nach.

„In der Sockenschublade ist – uhm... Ist Vielsafttrank und ein Ausweis.", erklärte er. Sie nickte bitter, dann rappelte sie sich mit weichen Knien auf und ging an seine Sockenschublade. Obwohl sie gewusst hatte, dass er die meisten Socken in den letzten zwei Wochen zerstört hatte auf seinen Streifzügen und sie noch keine neuen gekauft hatte, sodass sie gar nicht mit so vielen Socken gerechnet hatte, war sie schockiert, dass da nur noch ein einziges Paar war. Ein Paar Socken zwischen Zauberstäben. Vielen Zauberstäben. Sicherlich über fünfzig Zauberstäben.

„W – was-", noch ehe sie die Frage ausgesprochen hatte erinnerte sie sich plötzlich daran, wie James den Zauberstab des Todessers, den er unten im Wohnzimmer erwürgt hatte, in diese Sockenschublade gelegt hatte. Das alles waren die Zauberstäbe seiner Opfer. Er tötete sie und behielt die Zauberstäbe.

„Was?", fragte James atemlos.

„Nichts.", sie griff nach dem Ausweis und der kleinen Phiole ganz hinten in der Ecke und schloss die Schublade ruckartig. Er lag wieder auf dem Rücken. „G – gar nichts.", das war gelogen. Er machte ihr mehr denn je Angst. Wieso behielt er die Zauberstäbe der Menschen, die er umbrachte? Was für ein kranker Spleen war das? Stöhnend half sie ihm dabei, den Trank zu schlucken und sich aufzurichten.

„Arbeitet Sirius heute?", darauf nickte sie benommen. „D – dann... Du musst dafür sorgen, dass nur er mich behandelt, okay? Lily? Liebling, nur er, kein anderer! In einer Dreiviertelstunde verwandle ich mich zurück und ich habe keinen Ersatz, nur er!", wieder nickte sie, unfähig dazu zu sprechen. Er war kaum stark genug, um alleine aufzustehen, trotzdem gab er ihr Anweisungen, der Mann mit der extravaganten Zauberstabsammlung... „W – was hast du?", vielleicht war das eine irrationale Frage gewesen, jedenfalls schwankte ihre Selbstbeherrschung.

„Wieso die Zauberstäbe?", fragte sie zittrig.

„W – was für Zauberstäbe?", hakte er nach.

„Die in der Schublade? Die du deinen Opfern abnimmst und dann dort versteckst.", er seufzte tief.

„Bring mich einfach ins Krankenhaus, Lily, ich – ich kann dir das nicht einfach so erklären.", flüsterte er betreten. Sie nickte zwar, aber dabei traten ihr Tränen in die Augen. Auf dem Weg zum Kamin schwiegen sie beide. War das vielleicht das Ende? Konnte sie mit – mit 'so jemandem' zusammen sein? Was, wenn er demnächst ihren Zauberstab wollte? War er ein Killer, oder fühlte sich das nur so an? Und wenn, wollte sie mit einem Killer zusammen sein?

Lieber mit einem Killer, der es zugab, als mit jemandem, der es nicht zugeben wollte, obwohl es trotzdem wahr war, so entschied sie leise für sich. Also, was war die Konsequenz? Sollte sie es ansprechen? Sollte sie vielleicht mal Sirius fragen? Vielleicht hatte James es Sirius erklärt? Vielleicht gab es einen Grund, weshalb James die Zauberstäbe dort versteckte? Vielleicht konnte er ihr erklären, was es damit auf sich hatte?

Sirius saß in seinem Büro und brütete über irgendwelchen Patientenakten, als sie herein kamen, ohne zu klopfen. Er sah auf, um zu protestieren, stockte aber, als er Lily und James, letzterer gestützt auf seine Frau, sich herein schleppten. „W – was zum – Jamie!", rief er aus. Lily ließ ihn auf die Couch fallen.

„Er wurde vergiftet.", erklärte sie sachlich. Sirius hielt mitten in einem Schritt inne, als er ihre Stimme hörte. Sie klang ganz komisch, irgendwie abwesend und blechern, als würde sie gar nicht richtig realisieren, was sie da sagte. Letztendlich räusperte sie sich. „Uhm-", das hatte schon wieder ein bisschen mehr nach ihr geklungen. „Aber – aber er hatte einen Bezoar dabei.", Sirius nickte verstehend.

„Okay.", machte er ein bisschen unsicher. „Also – uhm... Ich untersuche ihn rasch, dann soll er sich oben im Bettenlager hinlegen.", erklärte er. Sie nickte und wollte das Büro verlassen, da stöhnte James.

„Geh nicht.", bat er. „Geh nicht, Lily...", sie hielt inne.

„Wieso? Ich-"

„Geh nicht, Lily, komm schon.", seufzend ließ sie sich auf die Couch fallen, aber mit einigem Abstand zu ihm. Stöhnend und offensichtlich völlig verausgabt kippte James erneut zur Seite. „Du bist manchmal so grausam zu mir.", murmelte er.

„Ja, total.", machte sie sarkastisch. „Ich habe eben dein Leben gerettet!"

„Um es jetzt zur Hölle zu machen.", gab er zurück. „Ich brauche dich."

„James, du zehrst seit Wochen an mir, denkst du nicht, es reicht langsam?", fragte sie eiskalt. Sirius hob seine Augenbrauen an, aber James schloss nur seine Augen und seufzte.

„Ich wünschte, du hättest den Bezoar nicht gefunden.", flüsterte er. „Geh, wenn du gehen willst.", wies er sie dann, woraufhin sie aufstand und ging. Sie war noch nicht durch die Tür, da merkte sie, dass ihr Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Als ihr bewusst wurde, was sie gerade zu ihrem Ehemann gesagt hatte – und was er darauf erwidert hatte – da wurde ihr regelrecht schlecht.


	6. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

Halb erwartete sie, dass er wieder auf eine Mission gegangen war oder vielleicht zu Sirius, aber James saß am Frühstückstisch, als sie am nächsten Morgen herunter kam. Er war adrett gekleidet, trug ein weißes Hemd und schwarze Hosen, hatte versucht, seine Haare zu kämmen. Der Tisch war gedeckt.

Früher ('Früher' war noch gar nicht so lange her...) hatte er immer für sie gekocht. Sie selber war ein bisschen koch-faul, aber James Potter war ein ziemlich guter Koch. Da standen Waffeln und Orangensaft und Würstchen und Speck und er hatte Brot gebacken. Sie hielt im Türrahmen inne und räusperte sich, sodass er stirnrunzelnd von der Zeitung aufsah, die er gerade genaustens zu studieren schien. „Hey.", machte sie. Er reagierte kaum. „Können wir reden?"

„Worüber?", fragte er. „Es ist alles gesagt.", der Satz verletzte sie.

„Ich bin hier, also werde ich noch etwas zu sagen haben.", stellte sie fest.

„Lily, was willst du also noch sagen? Gibt es noch etwas, was du mir an den Kopf knallen willst? Reichen 'Geh und schlaf woanders' und 'Du zehrst seit Wochen an mir' nicht? Ist dir noch etwas eingefallen, was du los werden wolltest?", fragte er sie. Lily stöhnte entsetzt. Ja, das Gespräch war in seinem Verlauf nicht gerade liebevoll gewesen. „Hast du vielleicht Scheidungspapiere aufsetzen lassen und einen kreativen Weg gefunden, mir das mitzuteilen? Ein kleines Sonett vielleicht? Eine Melodie dazu?", sie stöhnte, weil er so sarkastisch und abweisend war. Er wusste ganz genau, wie sehr sie es verabscheute, wenn er so mit ihr sprach.

„James, es tut mir Leid!", brachte sie nur noch so halb hervor. „Ich weiß, ich habe blöde Sachen gesagt, es ist nur so schwierig, dir nette Dinge zu sagen, weil du mir so fremd bist! Ich weiß einfach nicht, wie du dir das vorstellst, du bist ein völlig neuer Mensch, den ich noch dazu nie sehe, wie soll ich denn da 'Gefühle' für dich haben?", er sah wieder auf die Zeitung.

„Dieser 'Alan'-", sie wurde rot. „Er kommt mir bekannt vor."

„Ich will nicht über Alan reden.", meinte sie.

„Das kann ich mir denken.", maulte er. „Ich schon. Du hast einen Brief von ihm bekommen.", überrascht sah sie dabei zu, wie James ein Pergament von der Zeitung hob.

„Du liest meine Post?", hakte sie ungläubig nach.

„Er war nicht angeschrieben, ich dachte, es sei ein Brief an mich.", tatsächlich stand auf dem Umschlag kein Name und einen Moment fühlte sie sich erleichtert. Dann sprach er wieder. „Er schreibt, er hätte auf dich gewartet, um mit dir zu essen, aber du seist nicht da gewesen. Und dass er sich Sorgen macht.", sein Gesicht war einfach unlesbar. Auroren...

„W – wir sind irgendwie Freunde.", meinte sie unsicher.

„Schläfst du mit ihm?"

„Nein!", rief sie schockiert. „Ich – ich kann nicht glauben, dass du mich das fragen musst, ich schlafe mit 'niemandem' außer dir! Du bist mein Ehemann!", er zuckte mit seinen Schultern.

„Er schreibt, falls du mal eine Schulter zum anlehnen oder eine Couch zum drauf liegen brauchst, sollst du dich bei ihm melden.", immer noch war es furchtbar schwer zu lesen, was ihr Mann in diesem Vorschlag las. „Ich finde, es ist deutlich zu sehen, dass dieser Mann auf dich steht.", eröffnete er schließlich.

„James, er arbeitet in der Geschlossenen, das mit der Couch ist nur ein Witz!", ermahnte sie ihn also. „W – wir machen ständig solche Anspielungen!"

„Im Kontext klingt es ernst gemeint.", erwiderte er. „Er würde viel an dich denken und hofft, dass du dich nicht weiter mit deinem Freund gestritten hast und dass der Volltrottel sich wenigstens dafür entschuldigt hat, dass – uh – was schreibt er?", seine Augen suchten das Pergament ab. „'Dass er dich wie ein benutztes Taschentuch hat liegen lassen'.", las er vor. „Er zitiert dich.", beschämt sah sie auf den Boden.

„Er arbeitet in der Geschlossenen.", flüsterte sie wieder. „Er weiß, wie man Menschen Dinge entlockt, über die sie eigentlich nicht sprechen wollen."

„Ich war mit Moody verabredet, nur deshalb bin ich gegangen.", erklärte er endlich. „Ich wollte zurück kommen, dann hat er gesagt, ich sollte eine Woche Pause machen. Da – da hat mich die Panik gepackt. Eine Woche – was – was mache ich eine Woche lang in diesem Haus?", stöhnte er.

„Nun...", machte sie. „Du hättest schlafen können. Dich ausruhen können...", was sie wirklich meinte war: Dich mal wieder ein bisschen um mich kümmern können. „James, du kannst nicht mehr."

„Darum geht es nicht! Was – was ist das mit diesem Alan? Hast du ihm irgendetwas über mich erzählt? Über meine Arbeit?", sie schüttelte nur ihren Kopf. „M – muss ich mir Sorgen machen? Bist du verliebt in ihn?", sie schnaubte.

„Danke für das entgegengebrachte Vertrauen.", schnappte sie.

„Du musst mir keine Vorwürfe machen, du hast gestern deutlich gemacht, wie es um unsere Ehe steht, ich schätze, meine Zweifel sind irgendwie berechtigt!", erwiderte er eisern.

„Nur weil du dich nach weniger als einem halben Jahr Ehe dazu entscheidest, dass du kein Interesse mehr an mir hast, musst du mir nicht unterstellen, ich hätte sofort vergessen, warum ich dich geheiratet habe! Ich hoffe nur immer still und heimlich, dass der Mann, der du warst, da noch irgendwo drin steckt und irgendwann zu mir zurück kommt!", er verdrehte seine Augen.

„Ich habe nicht mein Interesse an dir verloren!", maulte er.

„Doch, offensichtlich, sonst wüsstest du ganz genau, was man in einer freien Woche mit seiner Frau alles so anstellen kann!", er stöhnte ein bisschen.

„Lily, mein Interesse an dir ist noch da!", maulte er. „Ich – ich kann nur nicht still sitzen und wissen, dass du in Gefahr bist!"

„Und abgesehen davon hast du dir gedacht, da wir sowieso schon Eheprobleme haben, kannst du auch genau so gut meine Post lesen.", wechselte sie das Thema, weil sie so nicht besonders weit kommen würden. Er verdrehte seine Augen jetzt.

„Der Brief war nicht angeschrieben!"

„Aber er fängt bestimmt mit etwas wie 'Liebe Lily' oder 'Hey Lily' oder 'Wo zum Teufel steckst du Lily?' an, oder?", rief sie aufgebracht, er schnaubte.

„Lily, ich lese seit Wochen jedes Pergament, das mit der Eule kommt.", sie sah auf.

„Was?"

„Ich lese immer deine Post.", gestand er. Sie starrte ihn fassungslos an. „Nicht nur Freunde wollen dir schreiben.", als sie begriff, was er meinte, da nickte sie bitter.

„Wir haben Drohbriefe bekommen.", flüsterte sie ihre Erkenntnis. James zuckte mit seinen Schultern, nickte aber. „Und wieso hast du nichts gesagt?"

„Ich wollte nicht, dass du dir Sorgen machst. Das – das waren nur Bluffs, sie haben nur 'Mrs Potter' geschrieben, nie deinen Namen. Ich habe heraus gefunden, dass er gar nicht weiß, dass wir beide noch Kontakt haben.", sie nickte wieder.

„Darum hast du mich umsiedeln lassen.", jetzt wurde er rot.

„Das weißt du, mh?"

„War mir im Nachhinein peinlich, dass ich Moody dafür angeklagt und gemeine Dinge zu ihm gesagt habe, damit er mir dann eröffnen kann, dass 'du' mich umsiedeln wolltest. Und dass er dir angeboten hat auszusteigen und du abgelehnt hast.", erklärte sie verlegen. Er stöhnte leise.

„Ich muss zu Ende bringen, was ich angefangen habe.", erklärte er bitter. „Es tut mir Leid, dass du das Gefühl hast, ich hätte mein Interesse an dir verloren. Das ist bestimmt nicht so.", sie fuhr über ihr Gesicht. „Was ist jetzt mit Alan?"

„W – was soll denn mit ihm sein, James, ich sagte doch, da ist nichts!", maulte sie.

„Der Typ gefällt mir nicht.", erklärte er. „Bitte triff dich nicht mehr mit ihm."; sie schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Findest du das nicht ein bisschen unfair?", fragte sie. „Du bist nie hier, wenn, dann streiten wir immer nur und jetzt erwartest du, dass ich meinen einzigen sozialen Kontakt außer Sirius aufgebe?", er stöhnte als eine Art Antwort.

„Du kannst doch mit Alice und Frank herum hängen, du darfst sie auch hierher einladen, aber sie müssen durch die Tür kommen.", schlug er vor.

„Nein Danke.", knurrte sie. „Du hast mir übrigens auch nie verraten, dass Alice dir davon abraten wollte, mich zu heiraten.", er stöhnte wieder.

„Oh Mann, Lily, womit kommst du denn jetzt? Es ist doch total egal, was die anderen denken!", kaum hatte er das ausgesprochen wurde sie knallrot. Das war nicht nur Alice gewesen. Sie hatten alle gegen Lily protestiert. Darum hielt Sirius ein Auge auf sie, um sie unter Kontrolle zu halten und zu verhindern, dass sie irgendwo anders suchte, was sie brauchte, wenn James gerade nicht da war, um es ihr zu geben. Nicht, weil er sie liebte, so wie er immer behauptete, es ging nicht um sie. Er traute ihr einfach nicht. „Nein, das ist nicht der Grund, warum Sirius ein Auge auf dich hält!", unterbrach er ihre Gedankengänge.

Sie verschloss ihren Geist beinahe sofort und verdrängte James damit. Er verdrehte seine Augen ein bisschen, als er merkte, dass sie ihn ausgeschlossen hatte. „Raus!", protestierte sie. Er stöhnte.

„Lily, der Grund, warum Sirius ein Auge auf dich hält, ist, weil ich ihn darum gebeten habe! Wir machen uns Sorgen, weil – weil wir wissen, was hinter dir her ist.", sie zog ihre Augenbrauen herauf.

„Was meinst du?", er zuckte mit seinen Schultern.

„Dass wir wissen, was hinter dir her ist und du nicht.", erklärte er recht einfach. „Und ich will nicht mit dir darüber reden, damit du nicht noch mehr Albträume kriegst.", sie nickte wieder nur, da stöhnte er beherzt. „Ich will bestimmt nicht an dir zehren.", stellte er letztendlich fest. „Das alles sind nur die Nebenwirkungen, denke ich. Vermutlich ist es das Beste, wenn ich eine Weile zu Sirius gehe.", aber daraufhin schossen ihr sofort die Tränen in die Augen.

„Schön!", rief sie schrill. „Geh doch zu Sirius! Pack deinen Kram und geh, dann ist es endlich offiziell, James! Erst hast du mich ohne großartige Vorwarnung aus der Wohnung gerissen, in der alle schönen Erinnerungen an unsere Ehe hängen und jetzt lässt du mich in diesem großen, leeren, kalten Haus sitzen!", das erste, was sie in den Händen hielt, war eine Tasse. Sie griff nach ihr und warf sie wie einen Baseball, kein bisschen überrascht, dass James sie selbstverständlich mit seinem Zauberstab (unter einer Sekunde hatte es gedauert, bis er den gezückt hatte) nicht nur abwehrte, sondern pulverisierte.

„Ich lasse dich nicht sitzen!", ermahnte er sie.

„Gib es wenigstens zu!", schrie sie ihn an. „Du gehst und packst all deine Zauberstäbe aus dem Sockenschrank und dann verschwindest du auf Nimmerwiedersehen! Du hast mich angelogen, James, du hast gesagt, du willst mit mir alt werden, aber nach fünf Monaten Ehe hast du schon genug von mir!", auch die zweite Tasse zerstörte er. Als er aufstand, groß und bedrohlich, da wich sie sofort vor ihm zurück. Er musterte sie daraufhin lange, offensichtlich verletzt. Nein, weniger offensichtlich. Lily selber hatte immer gedacht, sie würde ihn gut kennen, aber es kostete ihre ganze Kraft und Erfahrung darin, aus James' Augen zu lesen, um zu erkennen, dass es ihn verletzte, was für eine Heidenangst seine eigene Frau vor ihm hatte.

„Raus!", sagte er urplötzlich schockiert und ebenso plötzlich wurde sein Gesicht eine eiserne Maske und er wandte sich von ihr ab.

„W – was?", fragte sie überrascht.

„Du darfst nicht in meinem Verstand lesen, Lily!", sagte er um Beherrschung ringend. „Das, was du sehen könntest, würde dich in Gefahr bringen! Glücklich ist der Unwissende!", sie stöhnte. Der Satz war beiden so verhasst, offensichtlich, trotzdem fiel er ständig, damit sie sich dann danach schämen konnten, ihn schon wieder gesagt zu haben. Das war das letzte, was James Vater zu ihm gesagt hatte, am Abend bevor er zu seiner letzten Mission aufgebrochen war. Der Hintergedanke dabei war gewesen, dass Mr Potter James für unfähig gehalten hatte, in dieses Kommando einzutreten und ihm heftig davon abgeraten hatte. Er hätte keine Ahnung, was da draußen vor sich ginge und er sollte wohl behütet bei Lily bleiben, bevor er sich draußen eine Erkältung holte oder so. Glücklich sei der Unwissende. Er hatte James mit diesem Satz verspottet. Danach war er einfach aufgebrochen und nie wieder zurück gekehrt.

„Das war kein Versuch.", erwiderte sie. „Und erst Recht nicht meine Absicht. Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie viel Angst ich davor habe, irgendwann mal heraus zu finden, was wirklich in deinem Kopf vor sich geht.", er fuhr über sein Gesicht.

„Lily, ich bin kein Killer!", erklärte er schließlich seufzend.

„Ach, nicht?", machte sie abfällig. „Deine Sockenschublade lässt etwas anderes vermuten. Was ist das eigentlich für ein kranker Spleen?", darauf antwortete er nicht. „Wieso sammelst du ihre Zauberstäbe? Sind das Trophäen?", immerhin schüttelte er jetzt seinen Kopf. „Was dann? Rede du Stockfisch!", ärgerte sie sich.

„Das sind Denkmäler.", erwiderte er also endlich. „Ich... Ich bin mir sehr wohl darüber im klaren, was ich da tue. Wenn der Krieg vorbei ist, werde ich also eine gerechte Strafe erhalten für die toten Menschen, die ich eigentlich nur fangen sollte.", sie nickte betreten.

„Alles klar. Dann...", sie räusperte sich. „Dann wirst du, wenn – wenn der 'Krieg' vorbei ist, ein paar Jahrhunderte nach Askaban wandern, ja? Gut zu wissen...", er räusperte sich nun ebenfalls beherzt.

„Lily, kein Leben ist 'wertlos'. Wenn ich also eines beende, dann muss ich auch dafür den Preis zahlen.", seufzte er tief. Nach diesem Satz zuckte sie mit ihren Schultern.

„Ja, James, von mir aus! Die haben dir die Lizenz zum töten gegeben und wenn der Krieg vorbei ist, werden sie dich nach Askaban schicken, das macht wirklich Sinn!", rief sie aus.

„Niemand außer dir spricht von Askaban, trotzdem muss ich mich darauf vorbereiten-"

„Du meinst, falls wir den Krieg verlieren!", wurde ihr plötzlich klar. „Dann willst du die gerechte Strafe kriegen und einen Märtyrer-Tod sterben! In Ehren untergehen, weil du so viele seiner Männer getötet hast.", er seufzte.

„Du verstehst das einfach nicht.", meinte er kopfschüttelnd.

„James, ich brauche dich!", rief sie. „Natürlich verstehe ich nicht, dass du die Dinger sammelst, als wären es Trophäen, um später den Kopf dafür abgeschlagen zu kriegen!", er stöhnte nun und besiegelte sein Schicksal damit endgültig. Fein, wenn er sie also gar nicht mehr wollte. „Weißt du was? Ja, es ist besser, wenn du zu Sirius gehst.", erklärte sie letztendlich. „Wenn es das ist, was du willst, fein! Geh zu Sirius und wirf unsere Ehe weg, das ist deine Entscheidung. Aber sei dir bewusst: Es gibt kein Zurück mehr, wenn du es einmal getan hast, verstanden? Wenn du jetzt gehst, dann ist es vorbei und wenn du es dir morgen anders überlegst, dann bin ich bereits fort!", warnte sie ihn.

„Findest du das nicht ein bisschen unfair?", fragte er.

„Nein, finde ich gar nicht! Du hast die Wahl!", schoss sie zurück. „Du hast gesagt 'In guten wie in schlechten Zeiten', James Potter! Wenn du jetzt deine Sachen packst und ausziehst, dann brichst du deinen Schwur und ich schwöre dir, das werde ich dir niemals verzeihen!", damit drehte sie sich haarefliegend um und verschwand nach oben, um sich für die Arbeit fertig zu machen.

* * *

Glücklicherweise hatte Sirius ja Nachtschicht, demnach war er nicht da, als sie arbeitete. Sie hätte sich wirklich nicht unbedingt gerne vor ihm über ihren Streit mit James rechtfertigen müssen und war sich aber sicher, dass ihr Mann seinen blöden Spiegel benutzt hatte, um mit seinem besten Freund darüber zu sprechen. In Gedanken ganz wo anders vergaß sie zwei Termine, nannte zwei Kollegen einfach mal beim falschen Namen und entschuldigte sich schließlich völlig zerstreut, um in ihrem Büro unter Akten begraben zu grübeln.

Ob er wohl ausgezogen war? Hatte sie den Bogen überspannt? War das der berühmte Streit zu viel gewesen? Und wenn er gegangen war, war es dann wirklich vorbei? Nun, vermutlich, nach allem, was sie in den letzten Tagen gesagt hatte, vor allem ihre letzten Worte, hatten ihm wohl klar gemacht, dass sie ihn nicht vermissen würde, wenn er ging. Nicht, dass das wahr gewesen wäre. Sie vermisste ihn ja sogar, wenn er direkt neben ihr lag. Es klopfte. „Was?", fragte sie ungehalten.

Aber als die Tür sich öffnete, da erblickte sie nur Alans strahlendes Gesicht. Nun, das Strahlen wich ein wenig, als er sie sah, aber es kehrte etwas abgeschwächt und sanfter wieder. „Oh je.", machte er. „Darf ich rein kommen, geschätzte Kollegin, oder möchtest du deine Ruhe haben?", sie fuhr über ihr Gesicht und merkte bei der Gelegenheit, dass sie wieder einmal heulte.

„Nein, nein, komm ruhig rein.", stöhnte sie. Er schloss die Tür leise hinter sich und setzte sich auf den Stuhl vor ihrem Schreibtisch. „Was gibt's?"

„Ich wollte nur fragen, ob du meinen Brief bekommen hast. Beziehungsweise, es war eine Doppelfrage. Wenn du ihn nämlich bekommen hast, habe ich mich gefragt, ob es zu viel war, dir einen Brief zu schreiben und du deshalb nicht geantwortet hast.", erklärte er seufzend.

„Uh – ich habe deinen Brief bekommen.", gab sie zu.

„Und es war zu viel? Echt, Lily, es tut mir Leid, ich... Ich weiß nicht, was mich geritten hat. Ich habe einfach alleine hier am Tisch gesessen und mir gewünscht, du wärst hier, weil mein einziger anderer sozialer Kontakt Sirius ist und der hat mich ignoriert.", stotterte er.

„Der Brief war nicht zu viel, Alan."

„Ich wollte dich wirklich nicht verärgern!", fuhr er fort, als hätte sie nichts gesagt.

„Alan!", unterbrach sie ihn etwas lauter, sodass er aufsah. „Es ist okay, wenn du mir einen Brief schreibst. Nur... Nur schick ihn nicht zu mir nach Hause.", stöhnte sie.

„Wieso?", sie hatte noch nicht Luft geholt, da dämmerte es ihn. „Mist, dein Freund hat ihn gelesen und ich habe dich in Schwierigkeiten gebracht!", rief er laut aus. „Mist! Lily, das tut mir Leid!", beteuerte er augenblicklich.

„Schon gut, du hast ja nichts schlimmes geschrieben...", meinte sie nur kopfschüttelnd. „Leg sie einfach hier ins Büro, wenn du Briefe schreiben willst, okay? Wir wollen nicht noch so eine Szene haben...", er fuhr durch seine Haare und schüttelte den Kopf fassungslos.

„Echt, es tut mir Leid!", sagte er wieder. Sie lehnte sich seufzend zurück.

„Schon gut, das war nicht der schlimmste Tropfen im Fass.", erklärte sie frustriert. Er runzelte seine Stirn. „Damit meine ich, dass ich mich blöd angestellt habe. Wir haben wie immer gestritten und... Tja. Ich weiß nicht so richtig. Vielleicht... Vielleicht war es das.", ihre Mundwinkel zogen sich nach unten. „Mist, tut mir Leid, ich will dir nicht schon wieder die Ohren voll heulen.", schluchzte sie, ehe sie ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen begrub. „Keine Ahnung, ich bin irgendwie blöd die letzten Tage..."

„Schon gut, du stehst nur zu sehr unter Stress.", meinte er beruhigend. Eine Weile ließ er sie nur weinen, dann irgendwann hob er den Stuhl an und setzte sich neben sie, um wenigstens den Arm um sie zu legen. „Lily?"

Schniefend fuhr sie noch einmal über ihr Gesicht. „E – er hat gesagt, vielleicht geht er eine Weile zu Sirius oder so.", stöhnte sie. „D – das ist – das ist doch 'Schluss machen' oder? Er hat gesagt er liebt mich und jetzt... Jetzt hat er davon geredet, seinen Kram zu packen.", sie schluchzte noch einmal. „Er hat also genug von mir."

„Kein normaler Mann könnte genug von dir haben.", erwiderte er nur. „Komm, komm, Lily, du bist doch viel zu schön und viel zu klug, als dass dich irgendwer auf dieser Welt verlassen könnte.", sie zuckte nur mit ihren Schultern.

„Ich habe mich gestern ganz unmöglich aufgeführt.", er streichelte zärtlich durch ihre Haare. „Und als er dann den Brief angesprochen hat noch einmal. ...er wünscht sich sicher, er wäre mich schneller los."

„Wohl kaum, Liebes.", wollte er sie wieder beruhigen. „Komm schon, ihr seid nur Menschen, schlaft eine Nacht darüber und redet noch einmal, okay? Ganz ruhig und vielleicht mit Sirius zusammen dieses Mal."

„Ich habe aber gesagt, wenn er geht, dann verzeihe ich ihm das nie!", schluchzte sie umso schlimmer.

„Dann wird er nicht gegangen sein!", schlussfolgerte er.

Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Glaubst du? Wirklich?"

„Ich hoffe natürlich, dass er gegangen ist.", gab er leise und nachdenklich zu. „Dann... Dann könnte ich mein Glück bei dir versuchen und schauen, ob ich deiner würdig bin, aber er wäre ein ganz schöner Idiot, wenn er dich einfach verlassen würde.", nachdem er das gesagt hatte, sahen sie sich einen Moment nur an. Urplötzlich wusste Lily, dass es jetzt zu spät war. Wenn sie es nicht gewollt hätte, hätte sie eher protestieren müssen. Mit einem Mal spürte sie seine Lippen auf ihren. Ihr Herz zerplatzte beinahe, so aufgeregt war sie. Er küsste sie. So ein hübscher Typ küsste sie! Ihr kam der Gedanke, dass James sie früher auch oft so geküsst hatte. Tief in die Augen sehen und dann erst küssen, weil das mehr Eindruck schindete, so war ja immer sein Motto gewesen.

Da sie sich immer noch nicht gewehrt hatte, wurde der Kuss jetzt ein bisschen fester und Alan schlang sein Arme um ihren Oberkörper, sodass sie näher an ihn gedrängt war. Ihre Finger gruben sich in seine Haare, so wie sie das bei James immer machte und seine Haare fühlten sich auch ähnlich gut an – aber es war nicht dasselbe. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie Alan geküsst hatte, aber dann schaltete sich ihr Kopf endlich ein und sie zuckte zurück. „Was, nein!", rief sie erschrocken aus und sah sich suchend um, als würde ihr Begleitschutz direkt hier irgendwo stehen. Alan sah sie lange an, dann räusperte er sich.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er dich verdient hat.", sagte er. „Gib mir eine Chance, Lily. Ich schwöre dir, ich mache es besser als er!", sie schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Das geht nicht einfach so.", flüsterte sie.

„Wieso nicht? Du kommst sein Wochen zur Arbeit und bist traurig, ständig streitet ihr euch, was könnte ich schon noch 'schlechter' machen als er?", sie fuhr durch ihre Haare und stand auf.

„Mir ist schlecht.", stöhnte sie.

„Das ist nicht besonders schmeichelhaft.", maulte er ein bisschen, aber da beugte sie sich schon vor und erbrach in ihren Papierkorb. „L – Lily? Ist alles okay?"

„Nein!", würgte sie hervor, dann richtete sie sich mit Tränen in ihren Augen wieder auf. „So ein Mist. Ich – Alan, ich muss gehen!", stöhnte sie, griff nach ihrer Handtasche und ließ ihn einfach sitzen.

* * *

Zu ihrer endlosen Überraschung saß James am Kamin, als sie herein kam. Am Kamin im Wohnzimmer, wo sie sonst, wenn sie glücklich gewesen wären, vielleicht getanzt hätten. Sie hielt inne, als sie ihn dort sitzen sah. „Ich weiß, was du mir sagen wirst.", flüsterte er.

„Das bezweifle ich.", stöhnte sie.

„Gideon hat euch gesehen.", seine Stimme klang ganz brüchig und bei näherem Hinsehen konnte sie erkennen, dass er weinte. „E – er hat euch gesehen. Wie ihr euch geküsst habt. Und... Und du bist jetzt gekommen, um mir zu sagen, dass du mich verlassen wirst, weil er dir geben kann, was ich nicht mehr habe.", stöhnte er entsetzt.

„James-"

„N – nun...", seine Stimme zitterte heftig. „Nun, das ist nicht meine Schuld, Lily. 'Du' besitzt all meine Liebe, demnach... Ja, ich kann sie dir nicht mehr geben, weil du sie schon hast. Und – und auch wenn es jetzt zu spät ist, um noch zu retten, was wir hatten...", er holte tief Luft. „Trotzdem gehört mein Herz dir. ...ich brauche es nicht mehr, also behalte es ruhig.", nachdem er das los geworden war, drückte er seine Handballen gegen seine Augen, damit sie ihn nicht weinen sah.

Sie starrte ihn an, dann setzte sie sich neben ihn. „James, ich bin nicht hier, um dir zu sagen, dass ich dich verlassen werde.", ermahnte sie ihn. „Ich bin schwanger."

„Jetzt bist du auch noch schwanger von dem Kerl, Lily!", maulte er. „D – das darf doch nicht – du hast gesagt, du schläfst nicht mit ihm!", warf er ihr vor, woraufhin sie nur noch ihre Augen verdrehen konnte.

„James!", sagte sie laut genug, um seine Tirade zu unterbrechen. „Ich bin von 'dir' schwanger, du Trottel!", machte sie ihm klar. Er verstummte und sah sie mit großen Augen an. „Unter der Dusche, du weißt schon?", erinnerte sie ihn, weil er nichts sagte.

„A – aber...", er fuhr über sein Gesicht. „Und jetzt?"

„Und jetzt bin ich schwanger.", meinte sie schulterzuckend. „Und habe Angst.", fügte sie nach einer langen Stille hinzu, weil er einfach nichts sagte. James stöhnte leise.

„Wovor genau?", fragte er.

„Weiß nicht.", flüsterte sie zurück. „Ich... Ich schätze, davor schwanger zu sein.", flüsterte sie dann. Darauf gab er wieder keine Antwort. „Ich hätte kommen sehen müssen, dass er mich küsst.", gab sie zu. James schnaubte bitter. „Ich will ihn nicht. Ich will nur meinen Ehemann zurück haben, jetzt, mehr denn je.", machte sie noch einmal deutlich.

„Wirklich?", fragte er.

„Wirklich! James, ich weiß einfach nicht, was in deinem Kopf vor sich geht! Ich habe solche Angst vor dir, aber – aber ich vermisse dich auch genau so sehr. Ich will einfach nur, dass du mal wieder lachst.", Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen. „Oder dass wir mal wieder abends zusammen vor dem Kamin tanzen.", zögerlich streichelte er durch ihre Haare, was sie aber nur dazu brachte, einmal kräftig zu schluchzen, da zog er seine Finger rasch wieder zurück. „Das sind wirklich nicht die besten Voraussetzungen für ein Baby.", heulte sie.

„Und-", er räusperte sich, um Zeit zu schinden, wie er das früher immer gemacht hatte. „Und wenn ich Moodys Angebot einfach annehme?", warf er in den Raum. „Ich... Ich kann eh viel besser kochen als du, warum – warum bleibe ich nicht einfach Zuhause? Wenn ich einmal aus dem Kommando austrete, werde ich eh eine Weile im Haus bleiben müssen.", flüsterte er langsam und nachdenklich.

„Das würdest du tun?", fragte sie ihn.

„Ich... Uhm – tja, ich schätze, das würde ich tun. So, wie es jetzt ist, kann es nicht weiter gehen und schon gar nicht, wenn wir bald zu dritt sind.", meinte er. Sie atmete tief durch. „Oder... Oder willst du das Baby gar nicht?", auf diese Frage fuhr sie über ihr Gesicht und stöhnte wieder. „Das ist nicht der beste Zeitpunkt, das wissen wir beide."

„Ich – ich weiß gar nicht...", flüsterte sie. „Ich habe noch nicht darüber nachgedacht, es vielleicht nicht zu wollen.", stotterte sie. „Es – es wäre der falsche Zeitpunkt für ein Baby.", fügte sie dann hinzu. „Was denkst du?"

Er wog genau ab, was er sagen wollte, sie konnte es hinter seiner Stirn rattern sehen. Unwillkürlich dachte sie, dass er sicherlich überlegte, dass wenn er sich gegen das Baby äußerte, er ihr damit signalisierte, dass er im Job bleiben wollte. Welchen Schluss er danach zog, das ließ er sie noch nicht wissen, sie fühlte, wie er sie aus seinem Geist drängte und ihr einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu warf, sodass sie beschämt zu Boden sah. Letztendlich räusperte er sich. „Nun, diese Entscheidung fällt mir mehr oder weniger leicht, weil ich heute morgen, gleich nachdem du zur Arbeit bist, gekündigt habe.", gestand er letztendlich.

Darauf war sie erst einmal unfähig, zu reagieren. Er hatte seinen Job gekündigt? Um dann von Gideon (Gideon!) zu hören, dass sie den anderen Mann doch küsste! Ihr Kopf schien fast zu explodieren. „W – was? Wirklich?", hakte sie nach. Er nickte.

„Nachdem du gegangen bist, habe ich meine Sachen gepackt und wollte gehen.", er zuckte mit seinen Schultern. „Ich konnte aber einfach nicht. Ich habe so lange auf dich gewartet und... Und ich liebe dich so sehr, dass ich einfach nicht gehen konnte.", erklärte er ihr. „Dann habe ich überlegt, was ich machen könnte, um das alles irgendwie gerade zu biegen – was – was ich tun könnte, um zu verhindern, dass es noch schlimmer wird... Was ich tun könnte, damit du mich nicht doch irgendwann durch einen anderen, besseren Mann ersetzt.", er seufzte schwer und zuckte wieder mit seinen Schultern. „Und da habe ich gekündigt."

„Gibt es denn irgendwo einen besseren Mann als dich?", brach es schließlich schluchzend aus ihr heraus, danach richtete sie sich auf und schlang ihre Arme um ihn. Er zögerte kurz, dann erwiderte er die Umarmung fest, streichelte ihre Haare tröstend, so wie er das immer gemacht hatte und küsste ihre Schläfe.

„Also...", flüsterte er schließlich nervös. „Was sagst du zu unserem Baby?", seine Worte rührten sie. 'Unser Baby'. Ja, was sagte sie zu 'ihrem Baby'?

„W – wollen... Wollen wir es einfach riskieren? Ja zum Baby?", fragte sie unsicher, woraufhin er breit strahlte und seine Arme fest um sie spannte. „Uh – ja! Ja, zu unserem Baby!", er lachte leise.

„Wow! Wow, ich werde Vater!", stöhnte er und danach begann er lauter kleine Küsse über ihr Gesicht zu verteilen. Sie kicherte. „Lily, ich liebe dich! Ich schwöre dir, dass ich mich bessern werde, ich schwöre es!", nickte er eifrig. „Baby, es tut mir unendlich Leid, du musst wissen, wie sehr ich dich liebe!", sie kicherte wieder, urplötzlich schrecklich erleichtert und glücklich, dann schlang sie einfach ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und drückte ihre Lippen auf seine. Das war ein Kuss! Wow, was für ein Kuss. Er erwiderte ihn ein bisschen überstürzt, sogar fast fahrig, das war sie gar nicht gewöhnt, James war normalerweise ein sehr geduldiger und dadurch irgendwie fantastischer Küsser, aber er wirkte völlig planlos. Sie hatten schon eine Weile nicht mehr einfach so herum geknutscht, schon gar nicht im Wissen, dass, wenn er über ihren Bauch streichelte, da ein kleines, winziges Wesen war, dass sie beide lieb haben konnten...

Er hatte gekündigt. Für sie. Er hatte für sie gekündigt

Für sie ganz alleine. „Ich liebe dich auch, Jamie!", strahlte sie entzückt. „Ich liebe dich!", er grinste sie schief an.

„Ich liebe dich auch. Euch! Euch zwei! Dich und unser kleines Baby, hier drin.", da tippte er gegen ihren Bauch und küsste ihr Nasenspitze.

„Du bist so verändert.", flüsterte sie ergriffen, als sie weitere Tränen in seinen Augen sah. Ihre Hände griffen in seine Haare. „Aber du bist noch da drin, nicht wahr? Jamie? Du... Du bist noch da drin,, ja?", er nickte zögerlich.

„Ja.", flüsterte er. „Ich... Ich bin noch hier drin. Aber... Aber verwundet.", gab er zu. „Viele – viele schlimme Dinge gesehen. Viele, schlimme Dinge getan.", sie küsste seine geschlossenen Augenlider. „Aber ich bin noch hier drin."

„Beruhigend.", gab sie zärtlich zurück. „Liebling, krieg das nicht in den falschen Hals, okay, aber... Aber ich denke, vielleicht solltest du jemanden sehen. Dir – dir professionelle Hilfe suchen.", er räusperte sich verlegen.

„Meinst du damit deinen Freund Alan?", darauf schüttelte sie ihren Kopf.

„Nein. Ich meine jemanden aus dem Ministerium, ich weiß, dass ihr ausgebildete Seelenheiler für genau solche Zwecke habt.", murmelte sie.

Einen Moment überlegte er angestrengt, dann griff er nach ihren Händen. „Weißt du was? Das werde ich tun.", versprach er. „Liebling, ich würde alles für dich tun, okay? Wirklich, einfach alles! Ich will für dich da sein.", wieder waren seine Finger an ihrem Bauch. „Du – du brauchst mich voll und ganz gesund, nicht wahr? Ich tue das für dich allein.", versprach er. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe vor Freude, dann küsste sie ihn wieder.

„Danke, James!", flüsterte sie. Er streichelte durch ihre Haare.

„Alles für dich. Und uns.", wieder schlang er seine Arme um sie und küsste ihre Stirn.


	7. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

Nachdem sie beinahe die ganze Nacht vor dem Kamin gesessen und geredet hatten, was für Lily mehr oder weniger klar, dass er die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Er nahm keine Tränke mehr, das konnte sie an der Art und Weise spüren, wie er seine Arme um sie legte und sie hatten sich sogar geküsst. Als sie morgens neben ihm aufwachte (das war das erste Mal seit gut drei Monaten), klopfte ihr Herz aufgeregt, beinahe so stark wie nach ihrer Hochzeitsnacht. Er schien schon wach zu sein, denn er kam ihr etwas näher und streichelte zögerlich und ganz sachte über ihren Bauch. „Guten Morgen, ihr zwei...", flüsterte er leise.

„Hey.", ihr Herz sprang noch aufgeregter, als ihr Mann sie in seine Arme zog. Sie waren nur so kurz verheiratet und etwa drei Monate davon war sie alleine aufgewacht, dass es schrecklich spannend und aufregend war, dass da jemand neben ihr lag. Jemand, der sie nackt gesehen hatte und jemand, mit dem sie geschlafen hatte. Nicht letzte Nacht, aber sie hatten schon miteinander geschlafen. Die ersten zwei Wochen nach der Hochzeit hatte man sie kaum aus dem Bett raus bekommen. Ein paar mal hatte er sie gebeten, abends noch einmal das weiße Kleid anzuziehen und es dann für ihn wieder auszuziehen, weil er sie so gerne darin sah. „D – du bist hier. Wie fühlt es sich an, in einem Bett aufzuwachen?", flüsterte sie dann.

Er sah nachdenklich zur Decke und räusperte sich. „Uh...", machte er langsam. „Ich... Ich habe nicht geschlafen, demnach... Demnach bin ich nicht aufgewacht, aber ich fühle mich – uhm...", so stotterte er kurz ein bisschen. Sie nickte verstehend. „D – da sind noch zu viele Tränke in meinem Blut, ich schlafe erst – erst, wenn sie aus meinem System sind.", seine Finger zitterten ein wenig, wie sie bemerkte und ihr wurde bewusst, dass ihr Mann Probleme hatte. Und selbst wenn er gerade eine ganze Nacht mit ihr geredet und ihr sein ganzes Herz ausgeschüttet hatte, er hatte ernste Probleme und die würden sich nicht über Nacht lösen. „Lily?"

„Mh?"

„Ich... Uhm – ich muss heute noch einmal ins Ministerium. Meinen Kram packen und... Und eine ordentliche Übergabe machen. Aber – aber danach komme ich zurück. Versprochen.", überrascht sah sie zu ihm hoch. Er wirkte irgendwie belastet und sein Atem ging urplötzlich ein bisschen schwerer. „Ich verspreche dir, dass ich zurück komme, ich muss nur... Du weißt schon, es – es wird ein bisschen dauern. Aber ich komme zurück.", sie nickte langsam.

„O – okay.", flüsterte sie. Er nickte, dabei wirkte er ziemlich verunsichert.

„Versprochen.", flüsterte er wieder.

„Schon gut, James.", sie richtete sich endlich auf und kniete sich direkt vor ihn, dann streichelte sie sachte durch seine Haare. „Ich – uh... Ich vertraue dir, okay? Das – das ist ein Vertrauens-Vorschuss. Du bist mein Ehemann, du hast versprochen, du gibst diesen Job auf.", flüsterte sie. Er nickte andächtig. „Du hast einen Grund, ihn aufzugeben, richtig?", um ihn daran zu erinnern, griff sie nach seiner Hand und legte sie auf ihren Bauch. „Ich brauche dich, James und – und zwar dringend.", er schluckte.

„Ja, ich weiß.", sie war schockiert, als er sich aus dem Stehgreif zu ihrem Bauch herauf bog, ohne seine Hände auch nur in die Nähe des Bettes zu bringen, um sich abzustützen. Er war so stark! „Ich – ich liebe euch. Dich und – und unser Baby.", ein Kuss traf ihren Bauch. Ein weiterer. Noch einer. „Ich liebe euch so sehr!", er atmete tief durch.

„Ich – uhm... Ich liebe dich auch.", flüsterte sie. „Okay?", er nickte langsam, aber dabei zuckten seine Mundwinkel ein bisschen nach unten. „Ich liebe dich.", wieder küsste er ihren Bauch und schlang dann seine Arme fest um sie.

„Was-", er unterbrach sich selber.

„Was?", hakte sie also nach.

„Was passiert jetzt mit Alan?", fragte er unsicher. Sie seufzte.

„James, da ist nichts!", versicherte sie ihm noch einmal. „Ich schwöre dir, dieser – dieser blöde Kuss!", maulte sie ein bisschen. „Das ist nur passiert, weil ich unaufmerksam war, ich hätte es verhindern können.", kopfschüttelnd fuhr sie durch ihre Haare. „Ich liebe dich... Da war nichts!", schwor sie.

„Bist du sicher?", fragte er unsicher. „Weil – weil ich... Uhm... Weil ich ganz schön bescheuert war die letzte Zeit und – und es ist normal, wenn du keine Lust mehr hast.", stöhnte er letztendlich. „Wenn du keine – keine Lust mehr auf mich hättest.", sie seufzte erneut.

„James, meine Lust auf dich ist noch da.", meinte sie. Einen Moment sahen sie sich verlegen an. „M – meine Lust auf dich ist... Ist größer denn je.", flüsterte sie unsicher. Er streichelte durch ihre Haare, dann fiel er einfach zurück auf seinen Rücken. Unsicher, wie sie darauf reagieren sollte fiel sie ebenfalls ein bisschen zurück.

„W – wie alt ist unser... Unser süßes, kleines Baby?", fragte er unsicher.

„Mh...", machte sie. „Vielleicht einen Monat. Oder ein bisschen mehr.", murmelte sie schulterzuckend. Er lächelte stillschweigend, dabei schloss er seine Augen. „Hast – uh – hast du es lieb?"

„Sicher.", lächelte er weiterhin mit geschlossenen Augen. Es sah aus, als würde er träumen. „Ich liebe euch beide unglaublich. ...das ist das erste schöne Gefühl seit Monaten, das ich überhaupt habe.", erklärte er sachte.

„Da ist nichts mit Alan.", bekräftigte sie noch einmal. „Ich rede heute mit ihm, okay? Da ist rein gar nichts zwischen Alan und mir...", er öffnete seine Augen endlich und sah sie durchdringend an, beinahe so, als würde er die Wahrheit auch mit Gewalt aus ihr prügeln, wenn sie nicht ehrlich war. Offensichtlich befand er ihre Antwort aber für ehrlich genug und atmete tief durch.

„Okay.", flüsterte er. „Mach das.", letztendlich richtete er sich stöhnend auf. „Ich muss jetzt unter die Dusche und – und mich fertig machen.", sie räusperte sich.

„Und – und was passiert mit meiner Lust auf dich?", flüsterte sie verlegen. Er musterte sie einen Moment abschätzend, als würde er überlegen, was seine Möglichkeiten waren, auf diese Frage zu antworten. Letztendlich räusperte er sich leicht.

„Deine Lust auf mich könnte mit mir unter die Dusche kommen.", schlug er vor. Sie wusste sofort, dass er eigentlich nicht normal genug war, um sich mit ihrer Lust auf ihn zu befassen, aber er spielte für sie mit. Vielleicht war auch ein Funke Wahrheit dabei und er wollte sie wirklich mit unter der Dusche haben.

„Meine Lust auf dich möchte trocken bleiben.", flüsterte sie aber und fuhr mit beiden Händen durch seine Haare. Er grinste plötzlich schief und schlang seine Arme um sie. Obwohl sie schon so oft fest gestellt hatte, dass ihr Mann stark war, war sie immer wieder neu davon überrascht. Er begrub sie unter sich auf dem Bett und begann, ihr ganzes Gesicht mit Küssen zu übersähen.

„Also schön, deine Lust sei mir Befehl.", murmelte er in ihr Ohr. Sie kicherte noch, danach unterdrückte er vorerst den Rest ihrer Geräusche...

* * *

Seitdem hatte sie Alan noch nicht gesehen. James hatte ihn nicht mehr angesprochen, also hatte sie es ebenfalls vermieden und ihm auch nicht gesagt, dass sie noch gar nicht mit ihm darüber gesprochen hatte. Das schlechte Gewissen nagte an ihr. „Hey!", Sirius steckte seinen Kopf zur Tür herein, breit grinsend und ausgeschlafen. Das war die erste Tagesschicht die er seit seiner Nachtschichten hatte.

„Hey.", grinste sie breit zurück.

„Rate, mit wem ich gerade eben gefrühstückt habe.", eröffnete er. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Mrs Potter, es sieht so aus, als würden Sie ihren Ehemann zurück kriegen!", er wirkte aber selber ziemlich erleichtert.

„Ja, du siehst aus, als wärst du urplötzlich wieder wohl genährt.", grinste sie zurück. „Hat mein Mann dich gesehen und Pfannkuchen gemacht?", er zwinkerte ihr zu und kam näher, um sie auf die Haare zu küssen. Sie strahlte umso mehr.

„Sieht aus, als wäre die Chance auf ein Happy End für euch noch nicht verloren, was?", sie schüttelte ihren Kopf glücklich. „Schön, schön... Also – also, diese Sache mit dem Seelenheiler-"

„Sirius, da war nichts!", ermahnte sie ihn.

„Aber ihr habt euch geküsst.", ihr Mann war so ein Plappermaul.

„Sirius, sieh mal: Alan hat mich geküsst, aber ich will Alan nicht. Und ich wollte ihn auch nicht küssen.", sie zuckte mit ihren Schultern. „Ich will nur meinen Mann wieder haben.", fügte sie dann schulterzuckend hinzu.

„Hast du mit ihm geredet?", fragte er.

„Mit wem?", darauf verdrehte er seine Augen.

„Mit Alan!", maulte er. „Komm schon, Lily, du musst ihm sagen, dass er einen-"

„Sirius, da ist gar nichts! Ich liebe James!", erinnerte sie ihn. „Da ist nichts.", fügte sie noch einmal hinzu, sodass er seufzte. Dann klopfte es. „Wer stört?", fragte sie laut. Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Alan trat ein. Als er Sirius sah, sank er ein wenig in sich zusammen, lächelte aber zurückhaltend. „Oh – hey! Was gibt es?"

„Ich wollte schauen, ob du hier bist? Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht, geht es dir besser?", fragte er.

„Uh – ja.", machte sie. „Sirius hat gerade auch schon geschaut, ob ich noch lebe."

„Gut, gut.", er blieb unsicher stehen.

„Aber gut, dass ich dich sehe, ich wollte ohnehin noch mit dir sprechen.", erklärte sie. „Sirius, lässt du uns bitte alleine?", fragte sie dann lächelnd. Er wirkte unglücklich mit dieser Bitte, da stand sie auf und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Wir essen gegen sieben hat er gesagt, also – also, komm doch auch zum Essen?", schlug sie vor. Er nickte grummelnd und ließ sie alleine. Lily lächelte ihm hinterher.

„Also – also, hast du dich entschieden?", fragte Alan.

„Bezüglich?", fragte sie.

„...sieh mal, ich weiß, dass ich mich ein bisschen blöd angestellt habe letztlich, aber das ist nur passiert, weil ich mich eben irgendwie in dich... Ich bin in dich verliebt, okay? Du bist unglaublich, du hast einen Mann verdient, der das erkennt und dich auf seinen Händen trägt, also – also, Lily gib mir doch eine Chance! Ich schwöre, ich werde dich nicht enttäuschen!", sie blinzelte schockiert.

„W – was?", hakte sie nach. Er schlug einfach so vor, dass sie James verlassen würde? Um mit ihm zusammen zu sein? Sie kannte ihn ja gar nicht so richtig! „Alan, ich bin wirklich sehr geschmeichelt, aber das wird nicht passieren. Ich werde sicher nicht – ich meine...", er fuhr über sein Gesicht.

„Was denkst du, wie lange du das noch durch hältst?", fragte er sie. „Er hat dich nicht verdient!", darauf seufzte sie.

„Doch.", erklärte sie. „Du kennst James ja gar nicht, Alan, du kannst nicht einfach durch die Gegend rennen und anderen Männern die Ehefrauen ausspannen, okay, ich bleibe bei ihm!", er räusperte sich.

„'James' sagst du, ja...", murmelte er nachdenklich. Sie fühlte, wie seine Stimmung kippte, konnte aber nicht sofort fest machen, warum. „Weißt du, warum ich zurück nach London gekommen bin?", über den Themenwechsel konnte sie nur den Kopf schütteln. „Mein kleiner Bruder wurde letztlich ermordet.", urplötzlich wusste sie, was jetzt kommen würde, ihr Blick huschte sofort zu seinem verdeckten Unterarm. „Von einem britischen Agenten eines Geheimkommandos.", sie verdrehte ihre Augen.

„Sieh mal, ich weiß wirklich nicht, was du meinst, okay, mein Mann arbeitet für Gringotts!", maulte sie.

„Und darum war es auch so irrelevant für seine Schlafstörungen.", schnaubte er abfällig.

„Er trainiert die Drachen in den Kerkern, das ist-"

„Ich wusste es von der Sekunde, in der ich Sirius' Blick gesehen habe und ich wusste, dass ich nicht über Sirius an ihn heran komme, sondern über dich.", erklärte er ihr beinahe im Plauderton. „Es wurde mit bestätigt, dass Sirius sein bester Freund ist, deine Identität war lange nur eine Vermutung.", fügte er dann hinzu.

„Alan, mein Mann arbeitet für Gringotts.", beharrte sie. Er jedoch griff in seine Umhangtasche und zog sowohl seinen Zauberstab als auch ein Bild hervor. Ein Bild von James, auf dem er mit einem Mann kämpfte, ähnlich wie in ihrem Wohnzimmer, seine Hände an der Kehle seines Opfers, das nach und nach weniger zappelte.

„Achso?", fragte er nach. „Sieht das so aus?", nun warf sie einen Blick hinter sich auf ihren Schreibtisch, wo ihr Zauberstab außerhalb ihrer Reichweite lag. „Denk nicht einmal daran, ich schwöre dir, ich bin wesentlich stärker als du.", warnte er sie. „Komm her.", schweigend gehorchte sie und stellte sich direkt vor ihn. „Eine schöne Frau hat der Lügner. Der Betrüger. Der Mörder.", stellte er fest, dabei streichelte er durch ihre Haare.

„Er ist kein Betrüger, er kämpft für die richtige Seite.", sagte sie.

„Mit den Methoden der falschen Seite, macht es das besser?", sie stöhnte leise, als er noch einmal über ihre Haare fuhr und dieses Mal ein bisschen nachdrücklicher wurde. „Du kannst davon ausgehen, dass er die Methoden an sich zu spüren bekommt, ehe er stirbt, Engelchen.", sie verschränkte sofort ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust. „Du kriegst etwas ganz anderes zu spüren.", versprach er dann leise.

„Also, was ist der Plan?", hakte sie nach.

„Du bringst mich jetzt zu dir nach Hause.", erklärte er. „Ich bin in der Wohnung gewesen, sie war leer geräumt, ein Zettel am Kamin auf dem 'Zu spät' stand. Er weiß, dass wir hinter ihm her sind.", fügte er hinzu. Sie zuckte mit ihren Schultern.

„Der Kamin lässt dich nicht durch, nur Sirius, er und ich können eintreten.", erklärte sie schulterzuckend.

„Dann gehen wir durch die Tür.", erwiderte er bissig.

„Ich kenne den Weg nicht.", gab sie zu. „Wir wohnen erst ein paar Wochen dort und ich komme per Kamin zur Arbeit.", erklärte sie ihm geduldig. Er griff an ihre Kehle und zog ihr Gesicht näher zu sich, sodass sie heftig zusammen zuckte.

„Du wirst mich zu dir nach Hause bringen, sonst holen wir Sirius her und ihn bringe ihn zur Strecke, gerade hier und vor deinen Augen.", zischte er. Sie wurde rot und nickte.

„In Ordnung.", flüsterte sie, da wurde der Griff um ihren Hals ein wenig lockerer. „In Ordnung, ich habe die Adresse in meiner Tasche, dafür musst du mich loslassen!", erklärte sie dann direkt dazu.

„Muss ich nicht, deine Tasche steht dort.", meinte er. „Wir gehen ganz langsam zu ihr und du holst die Adresse heraus. Lily, ich schwöre dir, wenn du eine krumme Nummer versuchst, dann ist diese Geiselnahme schneller vorbei, als du möchtest.", sie räusperte sich und nickte.

* * *

Er hatte sie mit unsichtbaren Seilen gefesselt und an einen Stuhl gebunden, dort saß sie nun, mit direktem Blick auf den Kamin. Sie wusste nicht, wo James war, er hätte Zuhause sein müssen, aber sie war dankbar, dass er es nicht gewesen war, sodass Alan ihn nicht hatte überfallen können. „Er wird glücklich sein, dass er Recht hatte, was dich betrifft.", warf sie in den Raum. Alan, der eine Weile damit verbracht hatte, die Schränke durch zu sehen, drehte sich zu ihr herum.

„Nicht lange.", erwiderte er seltsam lächelnd. „Wusstest du, wie viele es sind?", fragte er dann.

„Was meinst du?"

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass du all die Zauberstäbe gesehen hast.", er öffnete den Schrank, an dem er stand, ein wenig weiter, sodass sie eine Schachtel mit etwa fünfzig weiteren Zauberstäben sehen konnte. „Ich jage ihn schon eine ganze Weile, schon bevor er in das Kommando eingetreten ist und als er noch ein normaler Auror war, es wird über ihn gesagt, dass er weit über hundert unserer Männer erlegt hat, in nur vier Monaten. Die meisten mit bloßen Händen.", er zuckte mit seinen Schultern. „Anstandslos."

„Er hat ihnen eine Chance gegeben, aus Körperstärke den Kampf zu gewinnen, gegen seinen Zauberstab hätten sie keine Chance gehabt.", gab sie zurück.

„Er gilt als arrogant.", fügte er an.

„Er ist ein Gott im Umgang mit dem Zauberstab."

„Sie werden mich als Held feiern.", sinnierte er nun. „Wenn ich seinen Kopf vor den dunklen Lord bringe, dann werden sie mich als Helden feiern! Und Moody wird ohne seinen Schlachthund den Kampf verlieren, in den er etwa zehn Jahre seines Lebens investiert hat und sterben.", sie verdrehte provokativ ihre Augen über ihn.

„Oh Mann...", machte sie. „Wieso ist mir nicht aufgefallen, dass du einer dieser Spinner bist?", maulte sie verärgert. Er antwortete nicht, sondern zog das Album mit ihren Hochzeitsfotos hervor.

„Eine hübsche Braut.", bemerkte er beiläufig, dabei riss er ein Bild einfach aus dem Buch. Sie verzog ihr Gesicht. „Ich nehme an, die Hochzeitsnacht war famos.", grinste er dann. „Wie lange ist die Hochzeit her?", er stellte das Album wieder weg und kramte weiter im Schrank.

„Nicht ganz ein halbes Jahr.", murmelte sie.

„Er hätte sich sofort fortpflanzen und dich in einem Keller einsperren sollen, wo du sicher bist. Nun wird die Linie Potter aussterben.", er klang kein bisschen bedauernd. „Ist dir nie in den Sinn gekommen, ihn zu verlassen? Ich meine, nicht einmal ein halbes Jahr Ehe und schon so unglücklich...", meinte er kopfschüttelnd.

„In guten, wie in schlechten Zeiten, nur der Tod kann uns trennen.", wiederholte sie ihren Schwur.

„Der Tod wird euch nicht lange trennen.", erwiderte er hämisch. „Ich muss zugeben, ich weiß gar nicht, wen ich zuerst umbringen soll, so viel Spaß bereitet es mir. Einerseits soll ich ihn erledigen und nicht lange fackeln, andererseits wäre es zu lustig, ihn zu quälen, indem ich dich zuerst töte. Direkt vor seinen Augen.", sie seufzte tief.

„Mach, was du willst.", erwiderte sie nur. „Ihn oder mich zu töten wird dir nichts bringen. Und wenn du Informationen willst, dann bist du sowieso an der falschen Adresse. Er wird eher uns alle beide töten lassen, als irgendetwas preis zu geben von dem, was er weiß.", prophezeite sie.

„Dann werdet ihr einfach nur sterben und ich sage dir, mehr muss ich nicht tun, um als Held zum dunklen Lord zu kommen.", gab er zurück. Sie zuckte mit ihren Schultern. Innerlich sah sie, wie sie ihr süßes Baby in den Armen gehalten hätte und wie James geguckt hätte, als stolzer Vater eines kleinen Jungens.

In diesem Moment wurde der Kamin grün. Sie holte tief Luft, da trat James heraus. Er sah gut aus, ordentlich und sauber gekleidet, offensichtlich waren seine Haare frisch geschnitten. Sein Blick traf sie und er lächelte kurz, dann realisierte er, dass sie gefesselt war und zückte seinen Zauberstab. „Was-"

„Zauberstab weg, Potter, sonst ist sie innerhalb einer Sekunde tot.", ihr Mann erstarrte, als er die Stimme hörte, dann erst trat Alan hervor, den Zauberstab auf Lily gerichtet. „Was denkst du, welcher Mann hat mehr Spaß mit einer Frau? Der, der sich als erstes mit ihr vergnügen darf, wenn sie rein und unschuldig ist – oder der, der danach das wilde, verdorbene Monster in Bett zieht, das der erste aus ihr gemacht hat?", James' Augen huschten zu ihr.

„Der Erste.", erwiderte er. „Denn nach dem ersten folgt vielleicht kein zweiter. Aber vor dem zweiten war immer ein Erster.", schlussfolgerte er.

„Mh.", machte Alan. „Vielleicht. ...es ist nett, dich endlich in echt zu sehen.", er hob das Hochzeitsfoto an, wieder warf James einen Blick zu ihr, sodass sie verzweifelt, aber stumm ihren Kopf schüttelte. „Wurde dir nicht beigebracht, dass ein Spion keine Familie haben kann? Schon gar nicht eine Ehefrau, die ihn erpressbar macht?", er verdrehte seine Augen ein bisschen. „Ein typischer Anfängerfehler, du hast natürlich nicht gedacht, dass sie deinen Auftrag kompromittieren würde, Vertrauen in eine andere Person zu setzen ist sehr gefährlich.", sie stöhnte.

„Das stimmt nicht!", warf sie jetzt ein. „Jamie-"

„Schweig!", unterbrach er sie.

„Wenn ich dich erst umgebracht habe, werde ich mich mit ihr befassen.", erwiderte James nur, dabei hielt er immer noch seinen Zauberstab hoch.

„Lass den Zauberstab fallen, sonst bringe ich sie sofort um.", ermahnte Alan ihn, dabei drückte er seinen Zauberstab jetzt gegen Lilys Hals. James seufzte tief. Sie fühlte, wie die Fesseln gelöst wurden, aber James schüttelte nur seinen Kopf, dann legte er seinen Zauberstab auf den Boden. Sie blieb brav sitzen. „Also, das ist besser."

„Lass sie gehen.", verlangte er. „Sie hat nichts mit all dem zu tun, du hast mich, das ist es, was du wolltest.", Alan lachte kopfschüttelnd. „Von hier an wird sie dir nicht mehr viel bringen, sie weiß nichts."

„Dann kann ich sie immer noch töten.", erwiderte er schulterzuckend. Sie standen sich also gegenüber und James räusperte sich unangenehm berührt.

„Hat dir das wilde Monster gefallen, was ich aus ihr gemacht habe?", fragte er mit belegter Stimme. Alan zuckte erneut mit seinen Schultern. „Dann schätze ich, werde ich mehr Spaß mit ihr gehabt haben..."

„Bezweifle ich.", grinste er. „Der Spaß an ihr war, dich zu finden."

„Dann hast du keine Ahnung, was man alles mit ihr anstellen kann.", gab er ihm zu bedenken. „Also, was ist der Plan? Mich umbringen? Sie umbringen? Und dann? Denkst du, Voldemort wird die Macht mit dir teilen?", hakte er nach.

„Das hier ist eher ein – ein persönlicher Rachefeldzug.", meinte Alan nachdenklich. „Du hast meinen Bruder umgebracht.", erklärte er.

„Nun, genau wie du hat dein Bruder sich für die falsche Seite entschieden.", erwiderte er sofort.

„Er war kein Anhänger des dunklen Lords.", James holte scharf Luft. „Er wusste nur, dass du kamst, um mich zu holen und wollte dich aufhalten. Du hast ihn umgebracht, ohne Grund, er war unbewaffnet.", jetzt hob er seine Hände.

„War er nicht! Und ich habe das dunkle Mal an seinem Arm gesehen, ich schwöre, dass ich es gesehen habe!", er redete nur mit ihr, das wusste sie. Er wollte nicht, dass sie schlecht über ihn dachte. Alan schnaubte.

„Nein, hat er nicht, mein Bruder war nicht-"

„Er hat mich angegriffen! , verteidigte er sich. „Und ich war auch nicht hinter dir her, sondern hinter ihm! Er war mein Ziel, ich wusste nicht, dass sein älterer Bruder auch in dieser kranken Organisation steckt!", ärgerte er sich dann. „Lass sie gehen.", verlangte er wieder.

„Ich lasse keinen von euch beiden gehen.", gab er zurück. Mit einem Mal hob er seinen Zauberstab und deutete ihn auf James. „Du darfst dich setzen.", wies er ihn an.

„Uh, ich bevorzuge es zu stehen.", gab James zurück und machte einen Schritt. Die beiden sahen sich misstrauisch an.

„Ein falscher Schritt und ich töte sie.", warnte er ihn wieder. „Schauen wir mal, Liebes-", urplötzlich packte er an ihren Kiefer und zog ihre Lippen auseinander. „Du wurdest sicher ins Ministerium gebracht, als dein Mann dem Kommando beitrat...", so murmelte er abwesend, dabei tastete er ihre Zähne ab.

„Lass das!", ärgerte James sich. „Fass sie nicht an!"

„Ah!", machte er grinsend. „Da ist er.", und damit packte er ihren hintersten Backenzahn und riss ihn einfach aus. Vor lauter Schmerzen traten ihr Tränen in die Augen.

„Au, was soll-", rief sie aus, da hielt er ihr den Zahn vor die Augen, er war ein kleines bisschen blutig, ansonsten sah er sehr aus wie ein normaler Zahn. Trotzdem wirkte es plötzlich ein wenig komisch, dass er ihr den Zahn zeigte. „Warum hast du das gemacht?", er lachte leise.

„Ja? Irgendwelche Besuche ins Ministerium, an die du dich nicht mehr erinnerst? Und er hat gesagt, alles wäre okay und dir wäre nichts passiert und du müsstest ihm nur vertrauen?", fragte er interessiert.

Da war tatsächlich so etwas gewesen, wie sie sich erinnerte. „Lily-"

„Klappe, Potter!", schnitt er ihm das Wort ab. „Das ist es, was sie mit den Angehörigen machen, wenn jemand in dieses Kommando beitritt. Man bringt sie ins Ministerium und betäubt sie. Ein Zahn wird gezogen und durch einen neuen, falschen Zahn ersetzt, gefüllt mit einem Gift aus Mumienstaub, Lilienstaub und rohem Ei.", sie suchte James' Blick, der jedoch jetzt auf den Boden gerichtet war. „Ach, das hat er dir nicht erzählt, nicht wahr?"

„D – das macht keinen Sinn, wieso würde man das tun und nichts sagen?", fragte sie.

„Nun, die Angehörigen vertrauen ihnen, ist doch logisch. In Gefahrsituationen wie diesen, würde der Agent sie entweder mit dem Imperio anweisen, den Zahn zu zerbrechen, oder es ihnen erklären. Und da sie ihm vertrauen, würden sie tun, was er sagt und es tun und sich unwissentlich selber umbringen.", ihr Ehemann fuhr sich über das Gesicht, dann durch die Haare und stöhnte laut.

„Oh Mann, Lily, du weißt, dass ich niemals-", begann er, aber Alan unterbrach ihn wieder.

„Mit den Tränken die die Typen schlucken, würden die das mit jedem tun...", gab er ihr zu bedenken. Sie fühlte, wie ihr Atem schwerer wurde. Er hatte Recht. James hätte das mit jedem getan, wenn er die Tränke nahm. Alan betrachtete den Zahn nachdenklich. „Wenn er nicht tut, was ich von ihm verlange, dann werde ich dich auf den Zahn beißen lassen. Wenn du den Zahn schluckst, dann wird sich die Hülle in der Magensäure auflösen und du stirbst.", erklärte er dann und küsste sie auf die Schläfe.

„Lass sie!", verlangte James wieder.

„Hier, halt das kurz, ja?", er klemmte den Zahn zwischen ihre Zähne und ließ ihn los. „Eine falsche Bewegung, Potter, dann beißt sie es noch vor Schreck durch und stirbt dran...", er hob James' Zauberstab auf und schüttelte seinen Kopf, dabei schnalzte er ein paar Mal mit seiner Zunge. „Du hast sie in Gefahr gebracht, Jimmy."

Mit einem Mal bewegte James sich, sprang vor und warf Alan um. Sie kämpften miteinander, während Lily den Zahn ausspuckte. Das Alan-James-Knäuel wälzte sich auf dem Boden, die Zauberstäbe vergessen, sich irgendwie ebenbürtig, obwohl ihr Ehemann der stärkere hätte sein müssen. „Lily – Lily, jetzt!", sie sprang vom Stuhl so gut es ging, die Fesseln rutschten zur Boden. „Im Schrank! Im Schrank sind-", Alan brachte James unter sich und begann, in sein Gesicht zu schlagen.

„Ich bringe dich einfach mit bloßen Händen um, so wie du Markus umgebracht hast, mit bloßen Händen!", schrie er aufgebracht, dabei schlug er immer und immer wieder zu. James ächzte, versuchte sich zu wehren und Alan unter sich zu bringen, aber es ging einfach nicht. Als nächstes griff er an James' Kehle und drückte zu.

„Li-", stöhnte der, dabei entwich ihm Luft, er starrte mit entsetztem Gesicht nach oben, direkt in das Gesicht des Mannes, der ihn gerade langsam und qualvoll erwürgte.

„Oh, ich verspreche dir, sie kommt auch noch dran!", endlich konnte Lily sich wieder regen. Sie stürzte vor zum Schrank, rüttelte an der Tür, aber Alan hatte sie verschlossen. Suchend sah sie sich um, die Zauberstäbe der Männer lagen auf der anderen Seite des Knäuels und Alan würgte ihren Mann immer noch. Sein Gesicht hatte sich ganz hässlich verzogen, ähnlich wie das von James, aber wesentlich schlimmer. Das war ein böser Mann, ihr Mann war ein guter. Suchend sah sie sich um, griff das erste, was sie finden konnte und zielte mit einem massiven, schweren Kerzenleuchter direkt auf Alans Hinterkopf.

Es gab einen lauten Knall, als der Leuchter gegen seinen Kopf prallte, einen Moment sah er so aus, als würde es ihm nichts tun, aber sein Griff um James' Hals wurde plötzlich locker, dann fiel er vornüber auf sein Gesicht und rutschte ein wenig zur Seite ab. „James?", fragte sie entsetzt und schob ihn von ihm herunter. „Jamie?", Tränen füllten sich in ihre Augen, sie rüttelte seinen Arm. Tatsächlich atmete er, das fiel ihr erst jetzt auf. Seine Augen waren offen und er atmete, sah aber nur starr gerade aus gegen die Decke. „G – geht es?"

Stöhnend richtete er sich auf, zittrig und verlegen und unsicher, seine Hände griffen an Alans Arme und zogen sie zusammen, es sah ein wenig eklig aus. „H – hol ein Seil oder so.", wies ihr Ehemann sie an. Mit weichen Knien stand sie auf und gehorchte, in der Küche war eine Schublade, in der sie Packband aufhob. Das brachte sie ihm, sodass er ihn fesseln konnte. Danach saß er kurz nur schwer atmend auf dem Boden.

„James?", flüsterte sie zittrig.

Sein Blick traf sie, dann räusperte er sich. „H – hat er dir etwas get – tan?", fragte er mit belegter Stimme. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, unfähig dazu, zu sprechen. Er nickte leise, dann zog er ohne ein weiteres Wort an sie den Spiegel hervor, um Sirius zu rufen.

„Was ist los, Krone?", grinste der in den Spiegel, aber als er James sah, veränderte sich sein Blick. „Was ist passiert?"

„D – du...", stotterte James, dann räusperte er sich verlegen. „Komm her.", brachte er halbwegs gerade hervor. Sein bester Freund war sofort weg, da legte er den Spiegel zur Seite und ließ sich wieder auf den Boden fallen.

„Jamie, ich schwöre, ich habe dich nicht verraten.", flüsterte sie jetzt betreten. „Dieses – dieses Bild hat er hier eben aus dem Album gerissen, ich schwöre, dass ich dich niemals verraten würde!", ihr war gar nicht bewusst, dass sie bereits weinte. „Und – und – und ich habe auch – auch nicht mit ihm geschlafen!", fügte sie rasch hinzu. James lag nur schwer atmend da.

Der Kamin verfärbte sich grün und Sirius trat heraus. „Hey, was ist-", er verstummte sofort, als er Alan auf dem Boden liegen sah. „Oh Merlin!"

„James, sag doch was!", verlangte sie, dabei brach ein waschechtes Schluchzen aus ihr heraus.

„Weiß ich doch.", erinnerte er sie. „Das – das hätte Gideon mir gesagt.", aber mit dieser Antwort war es nicht für sie getan. Sie saß nur dort auf dem Boden und heulte, sodass er sich schließlich dazu aufraffte, wieder in die Vertikale zu kommen und seine Arme um sie zu legen. „Ich weiß, Lily, beruhige dich."

„Ich habe dich nie verraten!", heulte sie fassungslos.

„Das weiß ich.", meinte er wieder geduldig. „Sirius, kannst du Moody holen? Ich habe keine Verbindung mehr zu ihm.", endlich war wieder Verstand in ihn zurück gekehrt, sodass er sie fest umarmte und durch ihre Haare streichelte. Sie zitterte am ganzen Leib. „Liebling, ich weiß, beruhige dich.", bat er sie wieder. Sie fühlte, wie er sie los ließ, um unter ihre Beine zu greifen und sie hoch zu heben, kurz darauf saß sie auf der Couch, eine Decke und seine Arme um sich geschlungen.

Moody und Sirius kamen mit einem Aufräum-Team, es stellte sich heraus, dass Alan zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits tot war.

* * *

„Gefällt dir dieses Haus?", fragte James unsicher.

„Sehr sogar.", erwiderte sie lächelnd. „So lange du bei mir bist, bin ich zu Hause hier.", er lächelte breit und küsste ihre Schläfe. „Und das gehört wirklich alles uns jetzt? Das Ministerium schenkt uns ein Haus?", er zuckte mit seinen Schultern, während er weiter Bücher einräumte.

„Tja, das Ministerium fühlt sich schlecht, weil es uns in Gefahr gebracht hat. Und nach meinem Bericht an Moody hatte er glaube ich ein bisschen Angst vor mir, ich meine, er hätte ruhig mal überprüfen können, ob der große Bruder auch mit drin hängt...", knurrte er. Lily streichelte über seine Schultern, dann setzte sie sich mit ihrer Tasse auf die Couch und beobachtete ihn, während er einräumte. Sie durfte natürlich partout nichts mehr heben, so hatte er beschlossen, außer vielleicht einer Teetasse. „Wie alt ist unser Baby jetzt?", fragte er nach.

Sie grinste, weil er diese Frage ständig stellte. „Siebzehn Wochen.", antwortete sie, dabei streichelte sie ihren Bauch, der langsam immer großer wurde. Er grinste zufrieden. „Was?"

„Mein Kind, da drin.", gab er zurück. Sie verdrehte ihre Augen über seinen Vaterstolz. „Siebzehn Wochen. Fast Halbzeit.", sie verdrehte ihre Augen wieder, kicherte aber jetzt. „Und ich weiß, was es ist und du weißt es nicht, das finde ich amüsant.", lachte er dann.

„Ha, ha, sehr lustig.", meinte sie.

„Du wolltest es nicht wissen.", grinste er breiter, dabei sortierte er die Bücher neu. Sie stand auf und schlang ihre Arme um ihren Ehemann. „Baby, du bist zu sexy, um das zu machen...", warnte er sie.

„Ja? Findest du?", murmelte sie gegen seine Schulter. „Du siehst... Uhm – du siehst ein bisschen... Ein bisschen besser aus, als vor ein paar Tagen.", bemerkte sie zögerlich.

„Uh – ja! Ja, in der Tat wollte ich dir das erzählen, weißt du. Wir... Wir haben eine Art Durchbruch erreicht.", erklärte er. „Und... Und mir geht es tatsächlich besser. Zumindest – nun... Also, Jeff hat gesagt, das wir wirklich Fortschritte machen und – und ich sollte vielleicht mal versuchen, mit dir über diese Dinge zu reden.", meinte er dann langsam, so, als würde er sich sehr genau überlegen, was er sagte.

Sie atmete tief durch. „Okay.", machte sie.

„B – bist du bereit, mit mir zu reden?", hakte er vorsichtig nach. Sie griff nach seiner Hand und zog ihn mit sich auf die Couch. „Sag, wenn du nicht kannst, Baby...", flüsterte er unsicher.

„Doch.", meinte sie. „Doch, lass uns darüber reden..."


End file.
